The God Fruit
by Lillie1512
Summary: After leaving Dressrosa, the Straw Hat crew land on Jade Island, home to some of the world's best swordsmen. There they meet a girl that turns their world upside down. The SMILE factory had a little more to it than the Straw Hats predicted. New alliances will form. A war begins to stew. Will the Straw Hats be able to handle this or is it finally to much for them? Plz Review!
1. Jade Island

Jade Island

I lean against the old wooden railing at the entrance of the small village I live in, and gaze out into the ocean. The sun is starting to rise over the ocean making the normal sparkling blue waters looks red and orange with fire.

I brushed my bangs from my face with a small smile pulling at my lips. The ocean has always been my favorite part of this island. It is so vast and full of mysteries just waiting to be discovered. Just waiting for travelers to explore its depths. I just wish I was lucky enough to be one of those people.

I sigh escapes my lips. I stretch my arms over my head and start walking back to the dojo. Training will start soon.

Jade Island is a special island in the New World. See Jade Island is the place that the best swordsmen in the world came to train or fight for the right to be best in the dojo or dare I say best in the world. However the man that is declared the best swordsmen in the world, doesn't come around much, just comes whenever he feels like it which makes me upset and frustrated. Sparring with him was the only way I actually felt like I was getting any better on this island anymore.

I walk through the village to go to the top of the hill at where the dojo sits. The village and the dojo themselves, like everything else on this island, are very plane. All the buildings have a very traditional Japanese architecture and are painted very bland and neutral colors. This island only has a very small amount permanent residences. Those being the sensei at the dojo and the people who helped with basic living: grocers, tailors, doctors, etc. Other than that most of the village is made up of students or passing swordsmen who want to sharpen their skills.

This didn't bother me too much however. I get to hear the tales that travelers told. Some of them sounds so unreal. Tales about giants and mermaids would dance through the air at the local pub. Tales of the war against the world government and White Beard were told in hushed tones like the people were feeling a heavy lost for the man.

Pirates. I never really had an opinion about them much. The stories that were told about White Beard made me almost want to respect them. A man that cared that much for his crew mates or as he called them his sons, could not be a bad man in my mind. On the other hand some pirates swept through the ocean killing without mercy, like the pirate known as Black Beard. Even thinking about the stories people tell about him makes even me want to cringe.

I started to ascend the 134 stone stairs. (Yes I counted you get bored on such a small island) As I made my way a sweet scent filled my nose. The cherry trees that paralleled the stairs were in full bloom.

When I reached the top of the hill and turned around and gazed at the village from above. From up here you could see every part of town, even all the way to the beach. Up here the ocean became even more unfathomably large. It made me wonder if even my small pin pick of an island would make a difference if it just vanished. Regarding my philosophical thoughts of the morning, I head to far right entrance to the dojo where the housing is.

My feet don't even make a noise as the pad down the hallway. The only thing that acknowledges that this is my room is a small wooden number 1 with a W next to. Meaning I was the first room in the west hall. I slide the door open and step foot into my room. Like the rest of the island it is small, neutral, and a traditional Japanese style. I have my sleeping mat on the floor with the white sheets made. The only other things that are in the room is a small table in the middle of the room, a desk bellow the small circular window, and dresser. I was raised to believe that the only things that a swordsman need to survive was a sword. Unnecessary distractions would make me a sloppy, unworthy swordsman.

I open my dresser and take out a black tank top, lose fitting maroon pants and my black boots. I change into them and tuck my pants into my books and grab my katana, attach it to the belt of my pants, and head toward the training grounds.

Instead of walking through the dojo to get to the training grounds every day, I talk a short cut through a garden in the complex. This way I don't have to sense people staring at me as a walk through the compound.

On my way through the garden, I stop and look into the koi pond. I see a distorted reflection of myself. My short black hair and my gold eyes stare back at me. No matter how many times I stare at myself my face always has a hard set appearance, so serious, I would say almost terrifying. I bend down and pick a smooth pebble, rub it between my fingers, and throw it into the water making my reflection disappear.

I step into the dojo. It smells dimly of sweat but mostly of the cedar incense burning. The sensei say it is to set a relaxing mood but I honestly think it is to just mask the smell.

I walk silently across the bamboo mats greeting those who pass me. Those who have been here the longest have less strained smiles on their faces but those who are newer seemed to be shocked that I am greeting them and give and shaky scared hello then walk away with their head down.

I slide the doors open to the back of dojo to the outside training grounds. I lightly rest my rough hand on my sword Kokushibyō. I have spent every single day, morning to night, here training since I came to this island. I breathe deeply pushing forward before any memory of the past resurface.

One of my previous sensei, Gin, steps out onto the sparring field. He is an older man about 60. He is completely bald and his wrinkles are starting to deepen but by far he is the strongest man on this island. I bow and put Kokushibyō down and picked up a wooden practice sword that was carved for me to mimic the weight of my sword. I exhale and the sparring begins.

It is only about an hour until the sliding opens. I put my wooden sword down and pick up Kokushibyō's black hilt and reattach it to my belt. Let the games begin.

The first is a young man. He is tan with wild red hair and thick black eye brows. He is just shy of towering at seven feet tall. To add to that he is built beyond belief and stands heavy on his feet. The man is dressed is a simple blue kimono that is exposing his thick red chest hair. His white pants and black boots are peaking out of the bottom of his kimono.

He stepped over to Gin and bowed, "I would like to challenge you, the champion, of this dojo. I am impressed by the fact you have not lost a match in over 5 years. "Then the man's laugh boomed out, "however today the day that I take you is down and become the strongest here!"

 _What a cocky bastard._ I thought. _But just like the rest of them I don't think he will last 30 seconds._

Gin smiles softly at the man, "Hohoho I am sorry to say that I am not the strongest swordsmen here. That swordsmen over there has been the strongest here for quite a long time."

The man looked over at me and stared blankly with his mouth hung open "the strongest swordsmen on Jade Island, the island known for the world's best swordsmen, is... is... is... a WOMEN!"

I stride forward and draw Kokushibyō. The black blade shines in the early light of day. Even though I am five feet nine inches I look down on the man glaring at him, "draw you sword or do you have too much pride to fight against the best."

He visibly steps back. Then looks around as if to confirm that the whole thing is a joke. My eyes do not waiver. He shakes his head and scoffs at me and mutters to himself that defeating me will be easy.

He doesn't even last 20 seconds.

I am towering over him with the tip of my sword resting on his throat. The man's eyes are wide with terror and I can feel his whole body trembling beneath my blade. His eyes change over to a show an irrational anger in them, "this can't be real. You're a women . . . this has to be some kind of set up!"

He jerks his body forward thinking it would push me back, but the only thing he manages to do is to cut his own throat this my blade. I have the pleasure of the man squirm out from underneath holding his hand to his neck. Some of the blood seeps out through his fingers and drips on the grass staining it with his filth. He screams at me, "You bitch! You blasted demon!" He picks up his now broken sword and runs off to get medical attention.

I whip the blood off my sword. Kokushibyō does not deserve such punishment as being covered in that scums rotten blood.

"Arya must you be so harsh on them," Gin said giving me a weary look.

"They should know what true swordsmanship is and to not underestimate me just because I am a women." I put my sword in its sheath and wait for the next challenger.


	2. A Warrior Worth My While

A Warrior Worth My While

One after another my opponents fall. Every single one of them are males. I can't believe that there are barley any female swordsmen challenging me. My insides turn thinking about it. I hate the stigma that women do not make fitting swordsmen. Yes I get that people think that males have more muscle mass than females and that there bodies won't develop to be able to withstand the force of male attacks. Blah, blah, blah people are ignorant dumbasses.

A women can be just as capable as a man. Sword fighting is not just about power, it is about the technique, intelligence, and faith and connection a person has with their sword.

I look at the clock; its 5 o'clock. Time to go to my class. I make my way to one of the class rooms we have in our dojo. I teach various classes at the dojo form beginners to experienced fighters who want to learn new sword play. This was an idea Gin came up with. I think he thinks the positive emotion of the children and their hopes and dreams will rub off on me. However it is not working.

This class consists of beginners who were born on this island or in the New World, the children of those brave and strong enough to reach here, and the children of pirates or marines that want their children to grow strong just like them.

I slide the classroom door open. Seven heads turned their eyes to me "Arya sensei Arya sensei!" they chorus. I pat their heads when I walk in, trying to be caring to the young ones like Gin told me to be.

They are only two girls and five boys in my class. All of whom are about around seven give or take a year. The rambunctious crew has already took out sparring swords and have they scattered everywhere. "You guys having some fun when I was gone?" I try to say in a calm voice, but it failed to come out that way and they all apologize.

One of the girls in my class with long blonde hair pulls at my pants. "What is it Lily?" I ask kneeling down to be on her level. She looked at me with big, round, sad eyes and pointed over at a young boy with a blue buzz cut name Yoseph ,"He said that my long hair will be of disadvantage to me in battle," the young girl hiffed. Her eyes are brimming with tears but I don't change my mind on what I am going to say," Your long hair will be a disadvantage. It is something that people may grab on and pull, or it could fall in your face and block your field of vision. "She looks down disappointed. A small memory tries to come forward. I push it back, "but you can keep your long hair if you like. You'll just have to have it pulled back so it won't get in your eyes. Here." I look through the cupboard and find an old kimono and cut of a thin piece with my sword. I tie the girl's hair up. "There you now it will stay out of your eyes. It's up to you if you want to keep you hair long or not. I true swordsman shouldn't fight dirty enough to pull on your hair. Just remember don't let vanity get in the way of swordplay," I pat her head. She thanks me and but still look deflated and apologizes for me having to ruin a kimono for her. I tell her they were old and ugly anyway and she giggles. I guess I finally said something right.

I look down on all of their smiling faces and envy them. But shake the thought. The only reason I came here was to get stronger.

We work on simple sword techniques all of class and at the end we spar. I make them spar at the end of every class because I find it the best way to sharpen their skills. Plus Gin would always tell me in the past "No matter how much your practice swimming on land you don't know if you can't actually swim until you hit the water." That man always said the weirdest things to me.

I pair everyone up. The boys that I have paired up with the two girls don't resist. Part of me hopes that they will always stay like this, but I know their minds will be tainted by the world.

I sit back and watch calling out the occasional keep your stance wide or don't take you eye off your opponent. They have improved; all of them can pretty much do basic swords play even if it is choppy. After class ends most everyone leaves right away except a few of the boys. As I clean up the room, I hear the boys talking one of them is Yoseph, "I can't believe that we have to spar with girls. What is the point, they will never be as strong as we will." Shishishishi they laugh. I slam the cupboard with the practice swords in it. They turn around quickly and look terrified. "Why can't women be as strong as men?" I question looking down upon the boys. The one that isn't Yoseph is shaking. Yoseph rolls his eyes and starts, "Well my daddy is a marine and he says that they are weak and delicate and the only reason that you're staying as number one is because they won't fight you seriously." I grind my teeth and put my hands on the his shoulder maybe a little too tight, "If you every doubt my strength or any girls, I will be glad to take you on in a challenge whenever you feel like it, but I suggest you come and watch me fight my challengers first. You may change your mind." Yoseph steps back and solemnly nods. I pick up my sword and storm away.

I huff back to my room. The kids are so young I cannot believe that they are already being ruined. Every moment I lose faith in people more and more. I had almost made it to my room when Gin stopped me, "I would just like you to know that your father is coming to the island tomorrow." I smirk, "At least that gives me something to look forward to on this God forsaken place." Gin looks worried for me and asks if I want to sit on one of the benches by the koi pond. I nod because I know he will just follow me if I say no.

I figure he is doing to start his lecture that he does at least once a week about how I should be kinder, nice, and let people in. Saying that my demeanor is hard, sharp, and intimidating and how he feels so sorry for my humanity. Then he rambles about how the children would help with that. Even though recently they have been making it worse. However today started a little bit differently, "Arya you are not happy here any longer are you?" I look at him questionably, but shake my head. He continues, "I've seen you walk out of your classes angrier and angrier every week." I stare at my cold reflection wishing he was wrong but he wasn't. I've become more of a statue than a person. Lacking in emotion so I stay driven on becoming the best possible swordsman I can be. But that is nothing new. Is it really the wrong thing to do if it has been working? Anyways I've been like that since Gin has known me. He places his hand on my shoulder and I snap back to the conversation, "I think you should leave this island with your father when he comes."

I blink is disbelief, "But he's a..." he silences me, "after your mother was killed 13 years ago your father brought you here to train and for your protection. He wanted to protect you from those who are still searching for you, pirates and marines alike." I nod.

For a moment my mother's death resurfaces in my mind. Her body limp on the ground, blood splattered on the debris around her.

I shake the thought and furrow my eyebrow, "did someone find out that I was still alive." Gin hesitated, "The rumors are starting up again. Have you used your powers on this island recently?" I look down, "Only at night but I was using my Haki so I would have been able to sense if anyone was watching me." Gin sighed, "There are ways to get around that Arya. That's why I think you shouldn't stay on the island and move for now. So people can't find you. If your mother was alive she would be devastated for you to be captured." I stand up and start heading back to my room but turn back give Gin a stern expression, "I can't run my whole life. I don't need protection anymore. I've surpassed everyone that has come to this island. You can't baby me any longer. "Gin started, "That's why your father..." I snap, "My father has never been a part of my life. He comes and go whenever he wants to. He doesn't care about me. The only person that ever did was my mother and she died 13 years ago. I'm 21. I can take care of myself!" I stomp away hearing Gin mumble something about if I only knew.

I slam open the door to my room grab an extra blanket and head down to the beach.

When I get there, I lay my blanket on the sand. I sit down and cross my legs and meditate. _I don't care what happens or who it hurts. I will become the strongest and be able to roam the world without fear._ I let out a deep breath. _The only thing that has kept me alive is not to let emotions get a hold of me. No more weakness, no more letter anyone in. Up until now it's been working minus losing my grip on my anger with Gin. From now on it will be different._ I fall into a deep meditation.

When I awake. I strip down to my black under garments. The moon makes my already pale skin look as white as a pearl. Walking toward the water, the sand feel soft between my toes. I make my way out into the water and just float. I look up at the sky and just let the water consume me. The water cools my skin and I close my eyes. I let my body float and feel weightless. Sometimes I wish I could just float into the water and disappear. The water is always where I feel most powerful. It's where all thoughts slip my mind and feel like I can make my sharpest decisions.

I open my eyes and see a shooting streak across the sky. I watch as more fall, lighting up the endless sky. I don't remember the last time there has been a meteor shower on this island. I have this feeling that tomorrow something big will happen. Something that will get me off this God forsaken island.

I stand up and the water drips of my body. I put my elbows out and hold my hands open about 6 inches apart from each other at chest level. I breathe in and my yellow eyes open piecing the night. Time to train.

*On the Thousand Sunny -Zoro-*

The sky finally became pitch black. Nami has been excited all day because she says this is going to be one of the biggest meteor showers that we will ever see on our journey. So here we all are on deck lying in the grass.

It has been about a week since the battle with Doflamingo. We all still have a few miscellaneous injuries but in the end the SMILE factory was destroyed, everyone was returned to their normal bodies, memories were restored, and like always Luffy took down the big guy. I have to say I'm impressed on how strong he has gotten but there is no surprise. He is my captain after all.

We lie/sit in a circle on deck. Robin is leaning with Chopper in her lap. Nami is lying next to her then Usopp, Luffy, Me, Brook, and Franky who takes up half the circle with his large body.

Sanji comes out twirling about with a tray of drinks, "Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan, Robin-Chaaaaaaaan I brought your drinks to make your nights perfect." The ladies thank Sanji and he does that dumbass giddy dance whenever any women talks to him. Then I hear Usopp whine, "Hey Sanji where the hell are our drinks! Stop playing favorites!" Sanji snapped at Usopp, "get off you lazy ass and get it yourself! The ladies shouldn't have to lift their delicate fingers when I am around." I rolled my eye and take a drink from my beer. I planned ahead. That damn ero-cook; if he focused more on his training and less on girls maybe he would actually be strong.

Nami told Sanji sweetly to just relax and enjoy the shower. The heart eyed idiot swooned and took a seat between the ladies. "Everyone look!" Choppers small voice pieced the air. Everyone looked up and stared at the sky, but the air stood still. Chopper pouted and looked up at Robin, "didn't you see it Robin." She smiled down at him, "Keep looking up I am sure we will see another one."

Just then the sky seemed to appear that it was falling. Hundreds of meteors streaked the sky.

There seems to be a moment of awe among the crew. Franky breaks the silence, "This has to be one of the most super things I have ever seen!" Brooks was the next to comment, "This would give me goosebumps... If I had any skin! Yohohohoho. Skeleton joke." The crew glares at him but Luffy is doubling over with laughter. "The meteor shower still isn't as beautiful as you two ladies this evening," Sanji swoons trying to gain attention form the ladies again.

Robin turns to Nami, "This was a great idea Miss navigator. It has been a long time since I've seen a shower. Hopefully one doesn't hit the ship." This sends Usopp in a panic. Nami just laughs it off, "Bell-mere, Nojiko, and I would do it whenever one was happening at home." Nami hugs her knees and smile. When the women isn't being money grubbing she can actually be a sweet person.

Luffy smiles big and rests his hand on his hat that is sitting on his chest, "It is like everyone hopes and dreams are returning back to Dressora." Everyone looks at Luffy surprised by his profundity. Our captain may be an idiot but he knows what's to say during times like this. From then on everyone just lays back and enjoys the night. Eventually Usopp starts spouting off about how he caused the meteors to fall from the sky or something. Spouting off one lie after another. I really don't pay attention.

As the night draws on, everyone heads back inside. I stay outside for a while. I am used to being up at sporadic hours anyways. I can sleep in the morning anyways; no one seems to care. I gaze at the starts blanketing the sky. I wonder what kind of island we are gonna end on next. Once again Luffy told Nami to head toward the island that seemed to be the most dangerous. Nami and Usopp protested quickly, but luckily for them the most active log pose was nowhere near as active as the one that pointed to Punk Hazard. We are headed off to that island now. I wonder what it is going to be like and if Luffy will dig up trouble again.

I lean against the mast and close my eyes. I guess I will figure out eventually.

*Jade Island -Arya-*

The light of the sun breaking the horizon wakes me up. I look around. I am wrapped up in my extra blanket leaning against the entrance to our village. My clothes are hung on the railing after I showered and washed off after training. I stand up dropping the blanket around me. Goose bumps form on my skin when I get dressed. I don't remember the last time it has been this cold on a summer island. I shake out my short black hair to get any salt and sand out of my hair.

I stop my hand in my hair and think about Lily yesterday. The memory pushed its way back in. Once I came to the island the first thing they told me that my long hair would get in the way. I didn't care. I took my sword and cut it off right there. I didn't care about it, I just needed to be stronger. The only reason I am this strong is because people stripped me belief like vanity and the emotions that came with them when I was young. I can't believe I let it resurface. Pitiful.

I lay my blanket in the sand and rest Kokushibyō in my lap. The sunrise is covered by some random lumps of clouds making the sky tint pink and purple. I usually enjoy watching the sunrise but today not only are the clouds are blocking my view, but there is a ship. I blink and look at it. _Is that a sunflower? No... It has a bear face kind of... Yellow and orange? I think it I'll conclude with it being a lion._ After trying to figure out what that thing is I see the flag. It has a skull and crossbones on it wearing a straw hat.

"Straw Hat pirates," I whisper to myself. I have heard the tales and rumors about them spread in the news and by the mouths of pirates and marines a like. I've heard that they took down multiple Shichibukai and befriended others. I also saw Luffy's picture in the paper of him morning his brother. From what I have heard there crew is made out of a rubber man, an assassin, a thief, someone called sniper king, a skeleton, a cyborg, a strange looking blonde man, deer type animal, and a swordsman.

My interest fell onto the swordsman. I have heard a lot about him from my father. Has a very high bounty 120,000,000 berries. No bad but nothing compared to his captain. I think I will battle him. Maybe actually get a good training session out of him.

I figure I have about half an hour to change. Also seeing the ship reminded me that I need to look nice for my father. I smirk two good sessions in one day and I am going to leave this island today even if it has to be with my father. I run back to my room and open up my dresser and pull out a kimono my father gave to me. It has no sleeves; it just covers the top of my shoulders. It is a deep purple with gold roses embellished on it. The kimono falls to the mid part of my thighs and has a black belt to tie it close. I hate looking all girly but I have to admit it was easy to fight in and wasn't restricting. I pull up my black thigh high tights and put on my black flats. My mother always liked when I dressed up traditionally, as my father points out every time he comes to this island. I started dressing nice just so he would shut up. I not always I fan on how it looks but with what I am wearing I'll be light on my feet. I feel more comfortable in my boots but they are heavy.

I strap Kokushibyō to my belt and start to walk out of my room when something glistening catches my eyes. It is the rose hair clip my mom gave me to hold back my bangs when my hair was long. The rose was only about the size of my palm. I don't know why but today, for the first time in a long time, I feel like wearing it. I reach over and I attach it above my left ear. I wonder if this is why my dad bought this kimono... I shake the thought out of me head. He has never been in my life why should I care.

I ran back to the beach and sat on the fence and leaned against the post of our town entrance. The Straw Hats were only about 15 minutes out now. "What do you want," I say. Gin is only about six feet behind me, "You have been following me since I left my room." He looks at me seriously, "Are you ready to leave with you father today." I scoff, "Only if I have to. I rather steal a boat and sail off by myself. Besides you know I can't drowned; the water doesn't scare me. I could become a pirate." I nod over toward the oncoming ship. Gin just laughs at me, "You are your father's daughter you know that. Both are so serious and I never see you smile. You don't even around the kids." I look at him sternly, " They are growing up and following in the worlds footsteps. I thought them being here would train them not be like that but they don't even respect me." Gin sighs, "You are so naive." I glare at him, "if you knew nothing of the world but your home village and this island you would be naive too." Gin looks like he was about to say something but he knows that this time I am right.

"Land hoooooooooooooo shishishishi," I look up and there is a man rocking towards Gin and me. The man stops about eight feet short of us. He is wearing a red jacket exposing a large X scar on his chest on a surprisingly toned chest. There is a yellow belt tired around his waist, he is wearing blue shorts, and a yellow straw hat with a red ribbon rapped around it. He giggles, "Hey there lady and old man. What island did we end up on?" I looked at him curiously. A lot smaller than I thought he was but who should I be to judge on appearance. I reply to the young man, "You are on the Island of Swordsmen: Jade Island." He gives us a big closed eyes smile," Island of Swordsmen that sounds fun! Zoro is going to love this place!" Fun? I wouldn't put it that way.

"Luuuuuuuuufffy! You shouldn't charge into an unknown island like that," yells a women with long orange hair in a green striped bikini top and jeans. The whole crew appears in front of me on the beach they look like there wanted poster for the most part well accept for the skeleton, the blonde man with a curly eye brow in a full back suit and tie with an orange button up, and a tan man with a long nose, unruly black hair, and with very high yellow overalls and a funny hat.

They all stop and stare once they see us but none of them seem to be too concerned and they shouldn't be. Neither Gin nor I are giving off a fighting intent. When the blonde man catches a glimpse of me he runs over to me and starts doing a weird wiggling dance, "You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen! You must be some sort of angel sent from the heavens!" I quickly draw Kokushibyō and point it less than half and inches to his throat, "Back off," I growl. For some reason the man erupts in a nose bleed, "You're even stunning when you are mad. Is there anything I could do for you?!" He returns to his serious form and puts a hand to push Kokushibyō's blade down, "We can go back to my ship and I can cook you a romantic dinner." I turn the dull side of the blade to the man and dash forward faster than the eyes can catch and send the man flying. I crew seems a little less at ease now but the one with the orange hair is rambling on about how he deserved it.

"Damn ero-cook," I hear someone mumble. It is the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. I scan him once over. He is wearing a dark green floor length kimono with a maroon belt, had a black bandanna tied to his left arm, his black pants and boots sticking out of the bottom and the green part or his pants sticking out where his chest is exposed. He has a long scar across his chest and has lost one eye. Now I know who has done that. Like the stories tell he has three swords strapped to his side. One in a maroon case, one in a black case with embellishments, and his hand is leaning on the one in the white case. I catch the man looking me once over. It's a swordsmen thing. He meets my eyes and slightly opens his mouth like he wants to ask me something but closes it and shakes his head.

The blonde man runs back over to his crew and with than Luffy turns to Zoro, "Zoro guess what this lady says this is the Island of Swordsmen! Isn't that cool! I wonder if swordsmen make good food!" Zoro head readily snaps to attention and I nod, "Yes what he said is true. This is Jade Island and we are known for training some of the world's best swordsmen. My name is Arya and this is one of the sensei at the dojo Shoshiryo Gin."

Luffy starts with a big grin on his face and jabs a thumb into his chest, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy the man who is going to be king of the pirates!" The skeleton who is wearing a gold crown, pink daisy covered pants, orange boa, a button up, and a handkerchief introduces himself next, "My name is Brooks and I was wondering if I could see your panties." A first hits him in the face and the orange hair girl is next, "Nice to meet you Arya I'm Nami. Lover boy over there is Sanji. The woman with the black hair and sun glasses is Nico Robin," the women give a light smile and a small wave, "the brooding swordsmen there is Zoro..." "And I am the great Captain Usopp with a crew of over 800,000 thousand men!" states the long noised man. The next man towers over me. He has shaved blue hair a giant torso and arms that don't look anything human more like machine. He is wearing a red floral short sleeve button up and just a speedo. He announces, "My name is Franky and it is super nice to meet you! "He strikes a pose in which he puts his arms together that forms a star. _What a strange group of people._ I think to myself. The last one is a small deer of some sort, who is wearing orange shorts and a yellow with a white vertical tank top, and wearing a pink and blue had "and my name is Tony Tony Chopper." He waves with a small hoof.

I am puzzled by what kind of creature his is. I have never seen one on this island before I knee down, "What kind of animal are you?" The little animal puffs, "well I am a reindeer of course!" I blink at him, "You look different than the ones I have seen in books." "Well that's because I ate the Human Human fruit I can change forms," He informs me then turns into a figure almost as tall as Franky with fur ringing around his neck. "Fascinating," I whisper.

I bow, "It is nice to meet you all. I have heard stories about your crew. Most of you look like your posters." I turn to the skeleton, "Well except you. You're a skeleton. . . How does that even work?" The skeleton rambles about how he ate a devil fruit and his soul got lost on the way back. When his soul found his body he had no skin. _Uhhhh okay?_ I turn to the blonde hair man, "Did you have surgery to fix your face? Do your eye brows rotate different ways?" Zoro barks a laugh, "Ha I think it looks just like him!" "You shitty swordsman!" Sanji whips one of his legs toward the swordsman head.

Gin coughs trying to regain attention, "Your ship should be safe just docking in the beach. Jade Island is considered a neutral zone. We do not care if you are pirate or marine, we just teach the way of the sword." Zoro interrupts, "About that old man. I was wonder if I could fight or at least spar with your strongest. It would give me a good way to see if I have improved my abilities."

Gin looks over at me and we nod and he disappears in a flash. "So cooooooooool! That old man disappeared in a like that!"

"Gin is headed back to the dojo. He will prepare you a place to eat and a place to stay while you wait for you log pose to reset in a week." I inform them. "I apologize but we do not have too much offer on this small island. The swordsmen here believe in a simple life so they can perfect their skills. We do have a hot spring you can soak in and get refreshed." I turn toward the swordsman. "When would you like to challenge the top swordsman of this dojo?" The swordsman lets out a big smile, "Hell right now sounds good." "Woooo we get to watch Zoro kick some guys butt!" Luffy cheers. I glance at him and debate whether the belief in is swordsmen is admirable or just plain stupid. "Zoro are you sure your injuries are healed." He looks down on Chopper, "I am sure. I am pumped and ready to take on this guy."

"If you are already then please follow me to the dojo." I lead them toward the dojo. Looking at the swordsman out of the corner of my eye. He seems to be doing the same.

*Zoro*

What luck that we get to spend a week on the Island of Swordsmen. My old sensei from back at home briefly mention this place. But all he really said that it was really dangerous to get to and only the best could get here. I smile to myself. _I guess I am moving up the totem pole huh?_

We were greeted by an old bald man name Gin and a women named Arya. She wore very tradition clothing, and had a black sword attached to her waist. But that wasn't what interested me about the women. Her skin was very pale for being on a summer island, her dark hair cut short most likely for convenience, and those golden piercing eyes. She reminded me of a familiar swordsmen I have ran into before but I shake the thought from my mind. Her family life isn't important to me.

The way she stood you could tell she was a proud and powerful swordsman. The amount of power she had just emanated around her. The thought made me smile a bit. If there are people this strong on this island today's fight was gonna be fun.

We start walking toward the dojo. I see Luffy puff his cheeks and say this place is plan and boring. He wanted to see more fighting. Nami asked an odd question, "Are there not many women on this island?" Arya shakes her head, "There are few women on this island. The women of the world seems have it planted into their minds since they are women they don't make good swordsmen. It's a sickening thought really. Women can fight just as well as a male if she doesn't let emotions get to her and just trains." I look towards the women. How she says it is harsh but she is right. I look down at Wado and think about how Kuina would be proud of this women. However once Sanji and Brooks realize the lack of women, they throw a tantrum.

Arya points to a traditional tan Japanese style building at the top of the hill, "The dojo is right at the top of the hill. We will being going to the training grounds in the back." To get there we walk through a sea of cherry blossom. Chopper smiles wide, "This reminds me so much of home! When the cherry blossoms fell onto the snow and made Hiluluk dreams come true." The little reindeer was practically bouncing when he walked. Arya turns around, "How to cherry trees grow on a winter island?" Chopper commences to tell the story. It only takes us about five more minutes to get there and Arya slides open the door to the dojo. The familiar sounds of swords clashing and the smell of sweat fill the air. A small smiles pulls at my lips. Smells like home.

The old man appeared beside Arya, "Arya I put our guest in the empty rooms down your corridor. Please show them to their rooms." He turns to me, "The swordsmen will challenge you when everyone is settled in." I nod. Arya turns and leads us down a hallway. Being at the front of the group I just slide the first door to the right I see. I open it to see dirty laundry laying on the floor. "I'm sorry but you will have to take the room across the hall this one is mine." Arya appeared right behind me. Her eyes did not waiver. I stared blankly at her, "That's fine I don't have much stuff anyways I was just looking where I was going to crash. Now you care to show me toward the training grounds." She nods, "Right this way sir." Damn why is everyone here so polite and uptight.

We step through a set of sliding doors and enter the training grounds. I stare in awe for a moment. These grounds are huge. The open space behind the dojo maybe half the island itself. There is every type of terrain imaginably here. She must sense that I am thinking this, "The grounds have to be large. There are a lot of Haki users like yourself and I that come here. If the battles get too heated it could damage the dojo and the people inside. We haven't had too much problem with it lately most people don't last more than a few minutes with the top swordsman here."

Damn her level of Haki must be as high as Luffy if she can cause that much destruction and sense other's Haki so easily. We stand in silence for a long time until the old man comes out, "Arya your father has just been spotted off the cost he will be here shortly." I glance over at the women her eyes stone cold, "Sad the ocean didn't swallow him whole." _Jeez..._ "You really must be nicer to the man he does support you," Gin looks at the girl solemnly. "He was never in my life. He probably just feels guilty about walking out on mom and me." Well damn.

The rest of the crew files out and stand under the small over hang were cushions are so they can sit and watch the fight.

I breathe out and smile, "Okay show me who the top swordsman on this island is." Even though I am pretty sure I already know.

*Arya

I rest my hand on my sword. Zoro smirks at me, "Are you ready to fight Arya!" His whole crew stares at him with disbelief. _Well look here a smart challenger._ I smirk, "What gave it away." The swordsman returns my smirk, "There is no other presence as strong as yours on this island. I mean the old man is close but..."

Zoro can't finish he is interrupted by the man named Sanji, "You damned moss head if you hurt on hair on that beautiful women I swear to God I am going to kick your ass!" Sanji starts to storm over in a rampage. I turned and look at him, " I have has enough of you." I move my hand in a small sweeping gesture and send the man crashing into the dojo wall.

Luffy eyes sparkle, "She is a crazy good swordsman and she is a devil-fruit users! Coooooooooooool! Hey guys do you think if I ask her she..." Two arms spring from his shoulders and clasp his mouth shut. Robin now has her arms crossed over her chest, "Please continue Miss Arya and please don't try to cut off to many of our swordsman limbs."

I unsheathe my sword and stand in my ready position, "You ready swordsmen. Come at me full force." He smiles and grips the sword in his mouth, "Any other way would be a disgrace to a swordsman such as yourself." Zoro takes off his bandanna and ties it around his head, showing how serious he is.

The man is the only person sense my father to seem like someone that is worth my while to fight. I exhale and shoot forward. Begin!

Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of maroon. Bastard came to watch me fight how nice of him.


	3. The Demon Within

The Demon Within

*Arya*

The metallic ring of metal striking metal sends shivers of pleasure down my spine. Just like the stories told, the man is using all three of his blades to fight me. I have never fought against such tactics and this only makes me more eager to fight Zoro. I can tell by the tremendous weight of his blades he is taking our match seriously; in fact, I even slide back a few inches with his first strike. The fire rises inside of me when I realize that this man may actually challenge me.

I don't let out my full power and play with him so I can see how Zoro moves with his swords. I note that I definitely have more speed on him, his dominate hand is his left but the power difference of his strike from his right to left is minimal, and that even though is only has one eye it does not affect his field of vision. I use my speed to my advantage and use Soru to flash in and out of vision trying to land blows on the swordsman. However the swordsmen seem to be aware of his disadvantage and he blocks every single one of my attacks. _Kenbunchoku Haki._ I stand at the ready with Kokushibyō. I give him a chance to strike.

While the Zoro's muscle tense to prepare for a strike he stands there with a giant stupid grin on his face. _Why is that idiot smiling?_ _Swords play should be taken seriously._ Zoro strikes and our blades end up in stand still fighting for dominance. I growl at him, "What the hell are you smiling at swordsmen? I could cut you down at any moment and I could end you." He just laughs, "I am having fun! You're a formidable opponent. I get excited for the challenge." _Having fun?_ I thought he would be different and take me seriously unlike the others. I shouldn't have gotten my hope up. I inhale deeply. I done playing around. I release my Haoshoku Haki to its max.

*Zoro*

We start sparing for a while. Getting a feel for each other's movements. Arya swing her sword with a certain grace that almost makes it look like she is dancing. The power behind each swing is immense, however she does have less power than me in her state but I can tell she is holding back. I smile pulls at my lips. I haven't had this much fun fighting another swordsman in a while. This fight could really go either way. Arya however is not as amused as I am. Anger covers her face. Her eyes are sharp. _Man what did I do to get that look?_ I internally wince. I suddenly feel a heavy presence downs me. Reminding me of another time on Fishman Island. Arya now is covered in a large intense golden aura. _Haoshoku Haki_. My smile only widens.

The women has Haoshoku Haki that may possibly be as strong as my captain's dare I say maybe even stronger. Arya now looks fierce. The way she is standing you can tell she is going to go on the offensive. Her golden eyes pierce into me, threatening me. Her sword is no longer glistening so I assume that it is a form of Busoshoku Haki just like I know. I follow suit and imbued my swords with Haki also. I hesitate for one second and look over at my crew. Most of them were looked okay. Luckily the effects of Haki on them wasn't too bad. The worse was some of them were starting to sweat and the energy was starting to drain out of them. They look at and me and give a reassuring smile and Nami yells, "Don't worry about us. We have got a lot stronger a lil Haki isn't gonna hurt us." I relax, "Zoro look out!" Choppers small voice makes me turn but a little too late. "Urrrrrrgh." I take a direct hit to the left shoulder.

The women pauses and looks at me with an emotion that I can only take as discussed. "Your friends caused you a direct hit to your sword arm. How ignorant of you, "The women hissed. _Damn it. I should have known all of my crew mates are strong enough to hold their own now. I shouldn't have been worried about their strength. How disrespectful of me._ I scold myself. I rotate my arm. I should be fine. I have had worse injuries before.

After the women released her Haki she has become quicker and her attacks have an unbelievable weight behind them. I exhale, "Rengoku Oni Giri!" I women blocks my blades with her sword and swings her sword up to separate my blades. She quickly strikes downward barely leaving a scratch on my chest.

One assault after another, I use up my arsenal of attacks that I know. I stop and pant staring at the women. I only have the major wound to my shoulder otherwise it is only a few minor cuts. She however is just breathing hard. I give her a one over and my eye widens. I don't think I have actually hit her yet. _Damn it she must have Kenbunshoku Haki too._

I guess I do have one technique left that I could do. I doubt the women can block nine swords. If I wear her down enough in that form the other attacks should start to cause damage. "Kiki Kyutoryu: Asua," I feel a dark aura surround me filling me with strength. Arya lets her Busoshoku Haki take over her body for an extra level of protection. I smirk even she is worried that she can't block nine swords. I sprint forward and start attacking putting Arya on defense.

After the barrage ends I look at the women. She now has some minor cuts covering her body and one that is pretty deep in her shoulder however I realize that she isn't bleeding out of any of them. _What the hell is she?_ The women stands tall and proud letting her sword hang to her side. "Is that all you got swordsman. I can tell that you are hiding Haoshoku Haki under there. Don't insult me by not going full force!" _Damn it she is right. But last time I used it... Ughh shit. I will be fine I know I have gotten stronger. I'll be able to handle it now._ I breathe in and try to release my Haoshoku Haki. I feel the power whirling all around my body. Then a familiar pain shot through my chest; it was almost as something was trying to rip my whole heart and soul from my body. It took me almost everything I had to stay standing. _No. Not again_. I fought against the pain but once again I lost and everything went black.

*Arya*

The swordsmen is giving me one hell of a fight and he still hiding some power from me. Excellent. I try to use my Kenbunshoku Haki to see were his next movement is but I can't read him anymore. I look at the swordsmen. Something isn't right. I huge aura fills the air it is black, thick, and heavy. I get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. The swordsmen was hunched over breathing heavily. I am not sure but I think that I hear him growl. This is no longer Zoro but something evil.

I hear the swordsman shout out in pain and then fall into silence. When Zoro's head raises his face is anything but human. His mouth is pulled into a demonic grin, I swear his teeth look like fangs, and his eyes are now completely black to match the bandanna he wears. "No way..." I whisper to myself. The demon aura that he was using during his attack must have made way into his body after he expelled so much energy. _Just what kind of demon does this man possess?_

"Arya you must stop him! He has no control over his body anymore. He will kill everyone on this island including his crew mates!" I look up to see my father sitting on the roof top. I bite my lip. I don't doubt him for a second, "What do you want me to do!" I shout back. He replies, "You need to keep him occupied until he gains enough strength and fights to gain control. I usually only takes about 5 minutes. The boy is stubborn!"

I snap back around and face the demon, "One sword style Demon's Dance!" I rush forward and do a barrage lighting fast strikes and foot work. Usually no one is quick enough to keep up with this move but the demon has increased Zoro speed tenfold. I shake my head. I know Gin won't be happy but I will have to use my powers in this battle. I confront the demon again. He slashes at me with all of his swords at once. I use my powers to try to push back his arms with my free hand. I am caught off guard. _It isn't working what the hell!_ I can throw dozens of men back this way but the raw power that Zoro is now possessed with makes this technique impossible. I quickly jump back and use my ability I split my blade into two swords. This allows me to be able to stop all of the demons blade but not without having to strain my muscles and being pushed back a good five feet.

By the sounds of Zoro crew mates rebellion gets farther and farther away, I know Gin and my father must be doing a good job at forcing them back, but I doubt they will succeed for very long time. That crew is stubborn.

The demons attacks are relentless and are gaining more and more speed. We fight for strength as neither of out swords budge an inch. His nine against my two. "Mizu Mizu Spike!" I huff out. My sword starts throwing out spikes that dive deep into the demon. When the demon is recoiling a quickly call the spikes back into my swords so they don't become brittle.

My throat burns when I try to breath. I think I have about 30 seconds lefts. The demon charges forward and does something out of the ordinary. He drops all of his blades except three. I contemplate if Zoro is gaining control or if the demon is playing a trick, but I have no more time to think. The demon darts forward with the fastest speed that I have ever seen and embraces me. _What is this? I have never heard of such technique. Damn it I was caught off guard. Shit I should be past getting caught off guard by now!_ I quickly try to use my power to escape but realize that his arms are covered in Busoshoku Haki making hard to use my power. He has pulled me so close to him that my blades are embedded into his skin. I put all of strength into trying to escape but just as I loosen his arms enough to slip out I feel three blades pierce me. One through my spleen, my right lung, and one just barely above my heart. My body starts to go into shock when then swords are withdraw. My body is shaking, and I feel blood running down my mouth probably from my punctured lung. I try to use my power to stop the bleeding but the shock over comes me and I start to bleed out. _How am I so weak still? Do I really even deserve this gift you entrusted me with Mom?_

*Zoro*

 _Shit. Damn it. I couldn't control it this time either. Damn it._ I can barely open my eye. The world sounds like it is underwater. I hear a muffled voice calling of my name. _God my body is so heavy._ I look down and see Arya's swords completely embedded in my chest but can't feel a thing. _When did Arya get a second sword? How the hell did this happen?_ My eye looks down a bit father and my body wants to go into panic but it refuses to move. I inwardly scream. My lap is covered in blood. Some of it is mine but most of it is Arya's. Her whole body is covered is deep cuts. I can see the white marrow of her bones through some. My heart lurches at the sight. She has three stab wounds that I think go all the way through her body. At least I think so by the amount of blood bubbling form them. I search around in horror. My swords lie near her and are covered in a thick layer of her blood. _What did I do! Shit Shit! Is she alive please be breathing! I had no attentions on killing her!_

I stare at her but it is hard to tell. The blood is oozing from her chest wound. The blood shines ruby red against her alabaster skin as it slowly runs down her cleavage and soaking the bottom part of her kimono turned the elegant purple into a filthy brown. I dig really deep to sense a presence from her body. My vision is starting to go. The darkness is talking me. _Ughhhhhhh!_ I dig down deep to grab all off my power just to use enough Haki just to see if the girl is alive. Before my eye finally closes, I see a small yellow aura pulse around her heart. _Thank God. Heh. It usually wouldn't matter to me if and my enemy was killed, but she wasn't and enemy just a fellow swordsman. One hell of a swordsman._ With a sense of relief in my heart, reality finally slips away.

*5 Day later -Zoro-*

I slowly wake up. I try to stretch out but a burning sensation pulls at my chest and a sharp pain shoots through my left shoulder. I self-evaluate myself. I find my self-covered in white, cloth bandages. I have a lot of cuts but none of them were deep enough to strike any vulnerable spots. Even where the blades were pushed into my body, they weren't embedded deep enough to cut more than some muscle and skin. _Damn it how did that even happen?_ I search my brain to see if I can pull out any memory from the black out. Nothing. I sigh and rest a hand on my stomach running my fingers along the stitches. I know Choppers work all too well. Seems the little doctor has stitched me up once again. As the hazy memory clears flashes of an Arya bleeding out in my arms rush back. _Arya! Fuck she better me alright or I don't know what I am going to do!_

I jolt upright and grunt. _Yeah that hurts_. I look around and get my barrings. I am in my room at the dojo. I have been stripped of my clothes and just have black kimono on and some boxers. I whip around and look for my swords, but first I find Chopper laying curled up on the ground next to the bed. Knowing him he has been here also long as I have been out. _How long have I been unconscious?_ I move quietly so not to wake the reindeer. I find my precious swords on the desk in the room. Flashes of them covered in Arya's blood spring forward into my mind. I pick them up and examine them frantically; they have been cleaned. I assume by Gin or another swordsmen but how well they look. I attach them to my side. _Now I need to go find Arya. If I remember right her room is the one right across form mine._

I brace myself when I open the door. _Please be there._ I slide open the door and I find the room empty. Panic is sent through my body like an electrical shock _Damn it! No way ... She can't..._ I stumble backing out of her room and start wandering the halls for a sign of life only, to my dismay, I find out that it is the dead of night and not a soul is awake. I close my eye and breathe deeply and try to sense her presence using Kenbunchoku Haki. I sense my whole crew behind me down the hall. _Where is she?_ I wonder to the center of the dojo and decide to use my Haki there to give me more sense of direction. I just start to search for her once again but only to be stopped by a familiar presence that stops me.

"She is in the infirmary, Roronoa." I male figure stood tall. He's short black hair spikes up in back. A thin black beard frames his face. He has a small goatee and a thin and pointed mustache. His yellow eyes appear to glow in the dark. I open my mouth slightly in surprise, "Why are you here Mihawk." He stepped closer. I movement that would make anyone else intimidated but I have got used to it while training with him. The man was only wearing black shirt and loose fitting purple pants. "This is an island of swordsmen. Don't I belong here as much as you?" I give the man a bored expression, "If you don't mind I am looking for someone," and with that I walk away. Mihawk dark voice stops me, "Turn around Roronoa. Arya room is this way. Follow me and don't try to get lost."

Our feet pad down the hallway. The air is filled with a silence but a question nags at my mind. _I know it is known of my business. . ._ I give in and ask figuring no harm can come from it,"Hey by the way you and that women, are you. . ." Mihawk stops and turns to me and softly answers, "Yes the women behind this door is my child. Arya is my only daughter." I nod my head, "It is hard not to see the resemblance. She looks just like you but with breasts and lack of facial hair." Mihawk does not seem amused. He turns to open the door but turns his head back to me, "She looks just like her mother. She just got my complexion, hair color, and my eyes." I study the swordsmen. Trying to find some emotion behind his hard expression. _I wonder what kind of women would love him. I wonder what happened to her._ I step into the hospital room and brace myself for what is to come.

The sterile smell invades my nose first. Then I see Arya's slender body covered in white. Arya is lying in bed with wires and IVs hooked up to every part of her. Her black hair is plastered to her face with sweat and her eyebrows are knitted together showing the pain of trying to inhale a small shallow breath. I notice that there is a chair pulled up to the side of her bed. _Had Mihawk been sitting there the whole time?_

"Your swords punctured her spleen and lung. You missed her heart by less than an inch. They had to remove part of her spleen and had to inflate her lung. She was operated on for 18 hours for her just to cling to life in this state. Now she has been like this for five days." _Damn I have been out for five days._ I study the man's face. For the first time in as long as a known the man his eyes look as though they might be filled with concern.

I hesitated to ask but I felt obligated to, "How did it all happen?" "When you were in your demon form you embraced her causing her swords to be embedded into your chest and gave you more accuracy to hit her vital spots. You have a few puncture wounds from spikes that were driven into your body to try to slow you down beforehand but it barely fazed you." He said answering my question. _Spikes?_ I figure I didn't want to know.

"I ... I am sorry," I grabbed another chair and pull up alongside of Mihawk, "You know I had no intention of doing this" Mihawk grabs Arya's limp hand and caresses it with his thumb. "I believe you but your recklessness caused this to happen." He voice softens, "She is my only child. If she died her mother..." His thought tails off. He stares at his daughter's face. _I guess even the strongest men have weaknesses._

"Can I ask you something personal about you and your daughter's relationship?" Mihawk looks over to me with a blank expression, "Urrr well when we were walking out to spar she said some uhhhh quite unpleasant things when she heard you were coming." I look down at Arya's hand between Mihawk's. Her father does really seem to care about her.

Mihawk sighs, "I am afraid that she blames me for her mother's death and sometimes I think that she is right. With being a Shichibukai I was barely every at home. During one of the times I was not home her mother along with the whole village was killed. I had to leave her on this island because there is no possible way she could come with me to the New World at her age," I blinked in disbelief, "I had no idea..." He continues, "I am never around long enough to try to talk to her and when I try she draws her sword and refuses to listen"

"Why do you keep her on this island? She is more than capable to stand her own. "Mihawk thought for a while but looks back at Arya, "I am afraid I can't tell you. That is her decision." I scratch my head and grind my teeth. _This whole thing is so damn confusing._ "However I did come to take her off this island five days ago before any of this happens. She is no longer safe here."

We sit in silence for a while. I decide that I should leave the man be, but just before I get up Arya starts to move. She slowly opens her eyes and whispers, "Mom?"

*Arya*

"Mom?" The last thing before I saw before I opened my eyes was her long brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and a smile that made you know that everything was going to be okay.

My eyelids feel like they weigh fifty pounds. I struggle to open them but slowly they follow my command. My vision comes into focus. What I see is rather... well unpleasant. The first thing I see is my father. His face actually looks concerned? _So he isn't a heartless demon. Surprise surprise._ The next thing I see is Zoro's face eagerly waiting for me to come to. _Does the man feel guilty? He shouldn't be I wasn't strong enough to fend him off._ My father removes his hand from mine knowing that if he didn't I would.I try to sit up, "Ughhhhhh Damn it. Why the hell does that hurt so God damned much." The first thing I hear is Zoro's booming laughter. When he stops to breath he add, "so the politeness and up tightness is just for show huh. It's covering up this attitude." He continues his laughter. I glare at him but it doesn't seem to affect him at all.

I struggle to sit up. My father reaches over to help me but I slap his hand away. Regretting the action immediately, I groan out in pain. I then turn to him and asked, "So what is the damage?" I look down at myself. I find myself in a knee length white kimono and underwear. There are smaller cuts up on my limbs and face that are already healing and don't hurt. My chest is a different story however. My chest is complete wrapped up in bandages hiding the horror underneath. My father informs me of my injuries, "Part of your spleen has been removed and your lung and chest cavity has been repaired. The Straws Hat's doctor Copper fixed you up." I make a mental note to thank him.

I stare at Zoro, "You seem to be fine." He looks away feeling guilty, "Ya nothing was to deep. Everything is stitched up and all set. Hey look now I..." I cut him off, "You do not have to apologize for my down falls. It was my fault that I was too weak." Zoro shakes his head, "I used a technique that I do not have full control over yet." I stare blankly at him until he averts his eyes admitting defeat.

I ask my father something that I was wondering about since the fight, "why is just Haoshoku Haki effected?" He begins to explain, "The Haoshoku Haki Zoro has isn't his but the demon Asura's. I don't think that Zoro was born with the ability to use Haoshoku Haki." I knit my eyebrows today, "So the overwhelming power was the Haki of the demon Asura?" My father nods," When Roronoa used the technique Kyutoryu, parts of Asura's spirit become an extension of his spirit and his power." I nod, "So if he can control enough of Asura's spirit or even all of it Zoro would have the strength of the demon along with his own?" Zoro interrupts this time, "In theory yeah, but controlling a demon is a hell of a lot harder than you would think. Every time I have tried that damn thing takes over and I black out." I looked puzzled at both of them," how does he regain his body then?" My father hesitated, "I am not completely sure. I have narrowed it down that Zoro fights for possession or demon struggle to stay out of their world for too long, but that theory doesn't explain that Zoro regains his body faster. So I favor the latter."

I take a moment to think about the odd power. I look at the two of them they are just staring at me like I am on display. I slowly turn my legs to hang them over the bed, trying to keeping the grunting to a minimum. My father looks at me, "where do you think you're going?" I put my hand on Zoro's shoulder and push myself out of bed, "I am getting out of this stuffy room." I stand up and the pain causes blackness to threaten the edge of my eyes. I breathe hard and stumble over to the door and lean against it keep my balance. My father puts a hand on my back, "let me help you." I jerk away from him causing a fiery pain to shoot through my body. "I've never needed your help before. I don't need your help now," I hiss. However my body betrays me and a fall down.

I feel strong arms pick me up. I turn, "I told you! I don't..." Instead of my father's face I am met with Zoro's. I try to struggle and push away but it is useless in this state. The swordsman stares down at me, "Whether you like it or not, you need help in your condition. If you have a grudge against your old man I am gonna help you." I huff and let my body relax against the swordsman firm, warm chest. "So where are we off to ma lady?" I shoot him a filthy look. Zoro starts laughing like an idiot again. I hit his chest wound and he grimaces, "Take me to my room and then to the beach." He starts to walk . . . in the wrong direction. "Turn around dumbass we just came from that way!" I yelled at him. He lifts one of his eyebrows and grinds his teeth, "Do I look like a damn compass to you?!" "God is the moss growing out of your head affecting your brain!" I sass right back. This happens the whole entire way down the hall. I catch my farther out of the corner of my eye. There is a small smile on his face. _What is his deal?_

After 70 wrong turns we finally made it to my room and Zoro opens the door. I look up at him, "put me down so I can get some stuff." He doesn't budge, "Your father can grab whatever you need. You can barely stand the way it is." I was about to struggle but I feel his arms holding me tighter and closer feeling Zoro's warm breathe on my head. I sigh and look over to my father, "Can you grab a blanket from the dresser . . . well a few, doesn't look like I am going to be alone tonight." I spot Kokushibyō lying next to my bed. I also spot my rose hair clip. "Grab that hair clip I don't want my father to see it!" I softly snap at Zoro. However it is too late. My father already has the hair clip in his hands. He turns to me his lips slightly parted in shock, "I gave this to your mother when we first met. What are you doing with it?" I look away from him, "Mom gave it to me when I was young. She told me it was her favorite one and it meant a lot to her. It is the only thing that wasn't destroyed in the house..." The memory starts to push forward.

— I returned to the island a week later just as my mom told me. I stood at the top of the hill my long hair blowing in the wind. The whole entire village is flattened and destroyed. My eyes are full of tears and I scream out mommy. I run back to my house as fast as I can. There is only one wall left of our house is standing. I make my way through the rubble and feel my foot step in something wet. Blood. My little body starts to tremble and I whisper mommy. I follow the blood leaving red foot prints behind and find my mom's body limp on the floor with multiple stab wounds and slashes. Mommy favorite white dress was now in shreds and stained an ugly red, brown color. I fall to my knees and my blue dress starts to soak up my mother's blood. I cried until my body physically couldn't anymore. I wipe my eyes and see something shining in my mom's hand: The golden rose clip. I pull my mom's rigid fingers off it and put it in my pocket. I don't move from that spot until my father comes to the island... —

I look up to the swordsmen and speak softly, "let's go to the beach now. I don't want to be here anymore." Zoro looks at my curiously but is smart enough not to ask what was going through my head. _My father was never around during my childhood and still my mom cherished that hair pin. Why_? Maybe there was more there was something I was missing... This wasn't the first time I thought about asking my dad about that day. I figured I knew what happened but maybe I missed something. I hear a soft click of the clip be put down on my desk behind us as we walk out. We walked silently all the way to the beach.

When we get there, the water is completely black with only the moon shining brightly down on it, giving us just enough light to see each other and patches of our surrounds. We stood under the wooden entrance that I always leaned against. I wiggle a little bit, "Lean me up against the post there," Zoro props me up against the hard wood pole and I struggle to get comfortable, "Damn it." I move around a little more, "I guess this is only comfortable when I don't have stitches in my back." My dad starts do move and reach to help me but he is too late. Zoro picks me up and leans against the post and puts be between his legs so I can lean against his chest. I am dumbfounded by the gesture and look up and the swordsman. Zoro expression does not waiver. I know it is not worth struggling so I just lean back trying to avoid the side with his stitches. _Warm._ _Makes me miss my mom._

I felt ashamed about how weak I was right now. I had to have the man who defeated helping me sit up and the man who has never been in my life, has stayed on this island just to make sure I am okay, trying to pamper me the whole time. He has actually showed that he cares and is concerned about me when he was here. That is one of the many things that has been on my mind since I woke up. _What is happening to my life since these Straw Hats have come to this island?_

Since I have gotten to this island, my only goal has been to become strong enough to protect my power for the sake of my mom. My father found me sitting next to my mother's body with a blank expression on my face. I felt nothing but emptiness and anger filled my body and since then I have had only one goal in my mind to become strong so I could have complete control of my life. _I feel like I have made no progress since the day my mother died._ I feel tears trying to bite at my eyes for the first time in 13 years. _Damn it_! I whip my head back expecting it to hit the post like I have done many times before when training has gotten difficult but I hit Zoro's chest instead.

"Hey what is that for?" He looks down with an eyebrow cocked up. I mumble a lame excuse that it is just a force of habit. I suck up all my pride and ask my father a question, "Why were you gonna take me off this island?" My father looked at me sternly, "People have found that you exist or at least they think you do. You need to relocate so no one catches you." I meet my father's gaze, "Do you think I am too weak to defend myself! I have beaten every single challenger that has come to this island in five years until he came." Anger covered his face, "If the world government catches you they will dissect you and experiment on you! I know you are strong! I come here to check your strength. With how much you train I know you will surpass me."

Both Zoro and I stare at my father. Both surprised by what he said. "But every time we have fought, you told me that I was nowhere close to you." I start to my body feel my body deflate. He sighs and regains his composure, "I just wanted you to train harder and the only way you would listen to me was if it made you anger just like now." I rolled my eyes and cross my arms. _Humph this is all so damn confusing._ "So after all of this do you still want me to leave this island with you?" He nods, "I think it will be safer if you keep moving around. I know you don't want to come with me..." _You got that right._ "But you need to leave. People are looking for you." he tries to continue but I interrupt, "Fine, but you have to train with me every dayand no trying to get all feelings and stuff I don't have time for it." My father just nods at me and leaves it at that probably just happy that I agreed to go. _If I train with my farther every day I will be as stronger in no time. I'll be able to hold up against anyone._

I turn toward my farther and look at him. I realize that he is staring keeping a careful eye on Zoro. I takes a minute to think of why but I realize that my dad probably doesn't like seeing his daughter with a guy. I laugh inwardly to myself. What a dad thing to do. I glance around and examine the position I was in. Zoro's legs outlined mine and my back was flush again his chest with my head just falling short of his chin. However the swordsman hands are at his sides trying to make minimal contact with me. I think he knows my father would kill him if he got to close. I shake my head ever so slightly. He has nothing to worry about. I have way more important things to think about.

Zoro re-positions himself a little bit and talks into my ear, "why are you obsessed with being the strongest? Do you want to be the world's strongest swordsmen or something?" I shake my head, "I have something I need to protect for the sake of my mother." He looks down questionably at me, "what is it?" I know why father is going to hate me for this but there is something about the swordsman and his crew that makes me trust them," I ate the Mizu Mizu fruit. I am a water person." My dad looks agitated and I yawn. _Damn I am worn out_. Zoro's eye brow shoot up, "you're a devil fruit user like Luffy huh?" I give him and mhm and shut my eyes and the darkness creeps in again.

*Zoro*

I feel her body go limp against me. She must be worn out form all of the movement and whatever is happening with her dad. They are an odd family. All I have been able to piece together is that her mom died when her father wasn't on the island and Mihawk was blamed for her mother's death. I still had so many things rolling around in my head. _What happened to this girl during her childhood?_ I had gained the impression that this girl was cold and stony but she has showed some sign of humanity even if it was mostly anger. She obviously still cares deeply for her mother. She just tried to cover her emotion thinking it was a weakness. I laugh a little she was just like me until I found friends.

"What are you laughing about Roronoa?" Mihawk ask. I look at him and smile, "She is really trying hard to hide her emotion isn't she. She reminds me of myself before I met Luffy." The swordsmen has genuine concern on his face. "Do you think that she will be able live her life happily?" Mihawk look down at his daughter. I give him a big closed eye smile, "You know you and her give off the some stony disposition but you actually really care deeply for her. I am sure she will eventually come to understand that." Mihawk nods at me and scratches the back of his head, "You know you say some pretty smart things for being such a stubborn dumbass." My laugh booms out, "Must rub off from Luffy." Arya stirs and starts to slide down my chest. I wrap my arms around her to support her.

I feel Mihawk eye's bore into my arms around his daughter's waist, "Watch it Roronoa." This only makes me fall into a fit of laughter, "Seeing you in dad mode if the most hilarious thing that I have ever seen." I have to remove a hand from Arya's waist to wipe the tears from my eye.

Mihawk looks at me in complete seriousness now, "Roronoa there is something that I need you to do for me. Think of this as repaying me for your training." I looked at him and he starts to explain what was going to happen. I thought about protesting but I understood the man had to do it for his daughter. "Okay I'll do it."


	4. The Past Arises

The Past Arises

*Arya*

Like clockwork I wake up to the sun breaking the horizon. Today there is not a cloud in the sky causing the sunrise to be oranges and yellows today. The orange sea sparkles and the cool breeze blows my short hair from my face. Unlike yesterday I wake up very warm and comfortable making it hard for me to fully wake up. I feel Zoro's arms wrapped around me and hear him snore lightly. At some point after I feel asleep I was covered by a blanket. I assume it was my farther doing. I turn my head to see if my father is still there but he is gone.

I sit for a moment longer. I try to unwrap Zoro's arms from my waist without disturbing him. I remove his arms slowly putting them to his sides. I start to slip out but I feel the arms wrap around me again. I try to turn my head to look at the swordsmen but I stop when I hear him snore. A small part of me is amused that the swordsmen seems to like to cuddle. I stop for a moment and think. _Well he already knows about my power so why not?_ I let the power of the Mizu Mizu Fruit take over my body. My body liquefies and I slip right out of Zoro's grip. When my body solidifies again, I am standing up right beside him.

I stretch out. My body is feeling a thousand times better than it was yesterday. It is easier to stand but I am breathing pretty hard from transforming in an out of my liquid state. I lean up against the fence to catch my breath. I look across the ocean. "What do you like so much about this spot? You were out here when we came to this island too." I turn toward the swordsmen who now stood beside me. _Looks like I woke him. Oops_ , "The Island where I was born is over there. I am from a spring island called Furawā or the Island of Flowers. It was a small port island. Most of the people who visit it were doctors who are looking for herbal, flowers, and such to make medicines." Zoro studied my face, "you must miss it." I don't say a word. The swordsman seem to understand that the silence means yes.

"Let's go back to the dojo. I haven't ate real food in five days." I start to head back and Zoro follows. "Do you know where my farther went?" Zoro looks away and scratches his head, "I don't know must of left when I fell asleep." _What an awful liar._ But I don't let it bother. About half way there are start to slow down some and breathe harder. Zoro stops and turns to me, "Hey do you need help?" I shake my head, "My body isn't going to get strong again if I let people help me all the time." Zoro slows his pace and walks besides me.

I take this moment to ask a question, "What drove you to my father? He mentioned you briefly during one of the times he came here. He said he took on a young swordsmen that showed promise. He brought it up when he was trying to actually talk to me. Said you had potential but at times you were foolish and that's how you lost an eye." Zoro let out a nervous laugh, "I want to beat Mihawk and become the world's strongest swordsmen. And ya. The eye was his doing. It happened the first time I lost control with the demon. "I nod. "But why did you go to my father for training if he was your enemy?" Zoro let out a shot laugh, "During the two years that my crew and I were apart, I was sent to the island where Mihawk lived. After I defeated all of the enemies on the island, I made my way to his castle and asked him to train me. The only thing that I had on my mind was getting stronger for my crew mates. So sucking it up and asking Mihawk for help was not too hard." I looked at him, "For your friends?" Zoro had a smile pull at the corners of his lips, "For my nakama."

I try to find something to say but I can't find any words. _His friends meant so much to him that he would beg his enemy to train him?_ I tried to understand the relationship of him and his crew mates. The only type of relationship I had like that was with my mother.

We end up at the beginning of the hallway his crew mates were sleeping in. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. "After I change do you want me to show you to the dining hall to eat?" The swordsman nod, "Just open the door and give me a wave. I'll follow. I am starving." I open the door to my room. There was a blanket folded and placed on the table. _Dad._ I sigh and walk over to my closet. I slip off my kimono and put on a dark blue shirt sleeve v neck shirt with gold seams, black shorts, and my black flats. I strap Kokushibyō to my shorts. I pick up my mom's hair pin and turn it in my hands then clip it in my hair.

I walk across the hall and open Zoro's door. I am greeted by a small voice, "Arya how are you feeling today! Zoro said you were looking pretty rough last night." The little reindeer looked up at me with concern. "I am doing better. Thank you Dr. Chopper you are an amazing doctor. The Straw Hats are very lucky to have you." Chopper start to wiggle back and forth with his hands at his sides, "Just because you are thanking me doesn't make me happy you stupid jerk." He was insulting me yet smiling. I look up to ask Zoro what that was about only to realize that Zoro was only in his light blue boxers with his bandages removed. Heat rises to my face. I have seen the other swordsmen on the island like this but Zoro is a stranger. Should I even be here? He doesn't seem to mind, so I look at him to see how his scars are healing. He has one old scar along his chest that I remember my father talk about one time when he was trying to make small talk. On the other side of his chest he has to parallel wounds stitched up that I gave him. They were neatly stitched up and all of the swelling seemed to have gone down and same went with his shoulder wound. I examine the rest of him. The other cuts are almost completely gone. "Once I am done changing Zoro's bandages I am going to change yours too." I nod and thank the small doctor.

Zoro is all wrapped up and dressed in the clothes that he came to the island in, "Alright Arya your turn." Zoro looks around awkwardly, "I am going to stand outside." He exists his own room. "Alright let's take those bandages off." I take of my shirt and Chopper unwraps my bandages. "Your wounds are looking very good. There is no sign of any internal bleeding so you are healing well! I am going to put this ointment on your wounds to help them heal quicker and help fight of any bacteria." I shiver runs down my spine when he applies the ointment. "Chopper is anyone else up? I can show everyone to the dining hall." Chopper starts wrapping me up again, "Sanji is already up I think he already found his way to the kitchen and is cooking." "He doesn't have to us have cooks. . . "The little doctor interrupts, "Trust me you will want Sanji's cooking it is the best I have ever tasted!"

After Chopper is all done and I put my shirt back on and lead the two to the dining hall. I pleasant aroma fills the air as I slide the door open. The blonde man with the curly eyebrow is setting the table. He sees me enter the door, "Aryaaaaaa! You look absolutely radiant today!" he twirls over to me and hands me a drink. He face turns into a discussed face as he stares at Zoro, "did that shitty moss head hurt you more?" I look him, "No I am doing better. It was my fault I was hurt in the first place. I should have been stronger against Zoro." Sanji grabs my hand, "A man should never strike a lady! As long as I am here you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you! I will protect you!" I just stare my mouth just gaping. My stomach growls to break the silence.

"Are you hungry my angel? Is there something you want me to make especially for you?" I try to get words out but I am overwhelmed by the attention I am getting from him. I have never gotten attention like this from a man before, "Whatever is on the table is good to me thank you." He leads me to my spot and helps me sit down. "Please eat as much as you like!" He shoots a nasty look at Zoro, "seems like you are doing better. What a pity." With that he heads back to the kitchen. Zoro sits down mumbling something about a shitty cook. I lean over to him, "Is that what they called flirting? I have only read about it in books. I assumed everyone here was too scared of me to try." Zoro laughs at me, "You are pretty clueless aren't you?" I stare blankly at him, "but yes that is flirting but trust me it is not always that weird and creepy." I just nod. I grab a whole assortment of food around me. I am absolutely starving. I take a bite of the food. "Wow this is really good." Chopper was right. Zoro started to talk, "don't let Sanji know that or. . ." "Do you really like it Arya! I made it all so you can get better!" He continues with his strange dance. "It is very good thank you Sanji. You are a very talented cook." Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because the cook erupts into a nose bleed. "Sanji get a hold of yourself the other will be here soon and Luffy eats so much!" Chopper comments trying to make Sanji back off. Luckily it works.

The door slides open. It is Nami and Robin of the Straw Hat crew. "Arya! Zoro! You guys are finally up!" Nami shouts out. Robin smiles softly, "It is good that both you alive in well. We wouldn't have wanted one of you to die now would we?" I look over at Nami and Zoro. They don't find the comment odd so I just roll with it. "Hey Sanji can we get a drink!" Nami yells out. Sanji is already spinning out with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. "There you Nami-Swan! Robin-Chan!" They thanked the cook and smiled at him. Shortly after Usopp, Franky, and Brooks come in. "Hey you guys are looking so much better! Super!" the cyborg booms. The skeleton tips his hand, "I am glad that you are doing better miss. Now if you are feeling up to it may I see your panties?" Nami hit him. That girl is my hero. I lean over to Zoro, "Is the panty thing. . . ""For him yes. Normal in a human sense no." Zoro finished. I nod. _What an odd bunch of people._ "Arya did I tell you about the time that I took down an army 50,000 men uses my Haki alone?" I start to answer, "No you . . ." Zoro leans over, "That is a lie it was Luffy who did it not him." _Took down 50,000 men with Haki!?_ The door slammed open. I see Luffy standing there arms stretch out, "Wooo breakfast I am do hungry. O Zoro! Arya! You guys are finally awake!" I feel his arms stretch over and wrap around our necks. He shoots forward and hugs me and Zoro. I can help but groan. Nami shouts out, "Idiot she just had surgery!" I sit up "I am good. Thanks for your concern Luffy." He smiles big and sits down to eat.

Watching the Straw Hats eat was a sight. Luffy swallowed an inhuman amount of food, and the other men on the crew minus Sanji were no better. I ate and just watched them. They all seemed so happy and couldn't stop smiling. I sat there and wonder if I would ever have anything like that in my life. I shake my head. _I will be with my dad on the run._ I slowly get up and leave through the patio door.

The patio door to the kitchen opens up to a big lawn used for cook outs. I walk out a little bit and lay down in the grass. The warm sun beats on my face. _I wonder what life with my father is going to be like. I wonder if it will be like it was before my mom died. Ha yeah right don't put that false hope in my brain._ I inhale deeply; the smell of grass fills my nose and I relax a little. It was a little difficult to handle all of those people trying to talk to me at once. I have never been a person that people try to talk to. I was always so strict with my training. I didn't leave time for social interaction and I think everyone in the dojo is intimidated by me.

"Arya! What are you doing outside all by yourself?" It was Luffy looking out the patio door. I sit up a turn my head to him. "I was done eating thought I would get some fresh air." "Well maybe you should do something fun with us today." Luffy looks at me, "Well I don't know. . ." Luffy complains, "Come on we are friends aren't we and friends hang out don't they?" The whole crew files out behind him. Robin joined in, "Miss Arya with everything you have been through you need a day off. Won't you join us?" I stand up and walk over, "well I think I know a spot we could go. Sanji can you pack up some food?" The whole crew goes to work getting ready for the day. I am left with Zoro, "Am I really your guy's friend. I mean I have only been conscious for about one day and during that time we were fighting." Zoro lets out a laugh, "well that's Luffy for you. You have been very polite to us. He is impressed by your power and your skills and he probably is glad that you stopped my rampage too." I look up at him, "can you really make friends over something so small." He nods. _Huh._

I go my room and grab a black bikini and towel and toss it into my yellow nap sack. I stand at the end of the hall waiting for the rest of the crew. Robin is the first one to be out she smiles at me, "they are a lot to get used to but they do mean the best." I look up at the women, "I think I can handle them for one more day." Robin just smiles and lets out a small laugh, "we will see about that." "What does that mean?" She just laughs, "Luffy has a way of getting what he wants." What does that mean? I am so confused.

The crew quickly gathers. The crew bombards me with questions on where we are going. I told them to be patient and I lead the way. We head out to the training grounds and head east through the woods. "Hey Zoro are you ever going tell us what happened out there during your battle when you lost it." Usopp asks. Zoro put both of his hands behind his head, "Just a new technique that I was trying but I can't control the possession yet, but I will get it eventually." "What kind of possession. That sounds super interesting," Franky asks. Zoro tries to explain, "When I use Kyutoryu I use part of the demon spirit of Asura. I am trying to gain control over the spirit completely I will gain the strength of a demon." Most of the crew gaps but Luffy shouts, "Oh my God that is so cooooooooool! I can't wait to see that!"

The whole group laughs. I turn around, "Everyone we are here." The trees open up. There is a waterfall falling into a massive lake. The lake is surrounded by green grass and miscellaneous flowers. It has a lot of rock formation to climb on and jump into the water. There is also a small stony beach that leads into the lake. I figured that would be safer for the devil fruit users. I turn back to them, "I figured you guys could swim, fish, relax or whatever here." "Wow this place is so beautiful! Way to go Arya!" Nami squeals and runs over to the water.

I look over at Chopper, "Can I be in the water with my injuries?" He looks at me seriously, "I wouldn't suggest it you should keep them dry." "Oh I can do both." The small doctor looks at me confused. I slip behind a rock formation to change. I cut of my badges and just leave the patches covering up my wounds, and change into my black bikini. I walk out and sit on a rock for a while to catch my breath. _So much walking today with these wounds._

"Arya! You look so sexy in a bikini!" Sanji starts to swoon. Nami and Robin follow suit and change in their swim suits. Nami is in a small blue swim suit that barely covers anything. Robin however has a green top on with a purple skirt covering her bottom half. The cook has a massive nose bleed from all the skin exposure. Robin wades into the shallow end but Nami pops up right behind me along the Usopp and Franky. Franky in his speedo and Usopp in fish swim trunks and his black curly hair is in a ponytail. Usopp cheers, "Come on Arya lets jump in!" I start to turn to them to say something but am picked up and thrown out by Franky, "Look at the amount of air you got! Super!" Usopp shouts how he wants to do next. Mid-air I hear Zoro's voice, "You idiots! She is a devil fruit user! Did you idiots forget that!?"

*Zoro*

Everyone eyes open wide. Nami shudders, "Do you think? She did send Sanji flying before the match?" Usopp adds, "I think we assumed it was like one of Zoro long distance sword attacks! Some one save her before she drowns and dies!" The group glares at Usopp. Brook says flatly, "Isn't drowning and dying the same thing." Luffy sits picking his nose first, "Told you guys she was a devil fruit user." Then he turns, "Well don't sit around save her! She is our new friend!"

I am already stripped down to my yellow swim trunks and diving in. I open my eye underwater and search for Arya. _Where is she?_ I blink. I see her swimming up to the surface of the water. She has air bubbles around her scars so they don't get wet. _Devil fruit users can't swim... how is she?_ She catches my eye, swims over, and points up. We swim to the surface. The whole crew is waiting eagerly at the surface. Our heads reach the surface and Arya and I swim back towards shore. When we get there Arya is bombard by questions. Luffy seems upset, "Zoro said you were a devil fruit user I was really excited but you can swim so can't be." I am scolded by Nami, "Why would you say that she has devil fruit powers if she doesn't! It freaked everyone out!" The bickering does on. Arya looks at the crew in all seriousness "What Zoro said was right I am a devil fruit user."

*Arya*

Luffy's body seems to be confused with emotion, "You're a devil fruit user that can swim! Cooooooooool!" Right after that he puffs his cheeks out, "How unfair." Sanji lights up a cigarette and the smoke slowly exhales form his lip, "How is something like that even possible." I sit in the grass and lean up against a rock and they all circle up around me. I start to explain, "I ate the Mizu Mizu fruit meaning I have the ability to control water."

"So you are a logia type, but how does that explain you being able to swim?" The small doctor asks. I try to explain, "When you think about it both situations shouldn't be possible. I shouldn't be able to able to swim because I am a devil fruit user but I should be able to because I can control water." "So you are a paradox?" Nami asks. A few of the boys tilt there head but Luffy asks, "What is a paradox?" "It means that I shouldn't be able to exist in this world but somehow I do." I say softly. "Don't be ridiculous Miss Arya! I died and came back into this world. That shouldn't but here I am in the flesh. Well I would be if I had any." The skeleton laughed.

Robin sits down in the grass, "Maybe we should let Arya try to explain this without us asking her so many questions." The crew nods. Zoro sits down by me, Sanji on my other side and the rest of them create a circle. I nod, "Okay I guess I will start with what I am capable off. I have the capability to become water and control anything with waters present. Pretty much everything in this world has water in it meaning I can control most living objects." Robin looks at me, "Is that how you threw Sanji when you were so far away?" I nod, "It is very easy to control animals. Over 3/4 of a human body is made of water. A person can usually struggle to fight back but they usually don't for too long. "Why is that?" Chopper ask. I look at the grass, "because I can control the blood that runs through your veins." The little reindeer tries to hide behind Robin but he is doing it backwards. Franky looks at me very seriously, "controlling blood what a scary power to have." I continue, "92% of a human's blood is made out of water so if I wanted to I could stop the blood flow in a human's body." The crew looks terrified by what I said.

I try to ignore the looks and push on, "Since I am made of water I essentially have the power of the seas. Luffy can you stretch your arm over here." Luffy nods entranced by his new found knowledge, "Okay since I have the power of the seas, devil fruit users are useless when I touch the user in my logia form." I switch to my logia form. Even though the change is unnoticeable in my body the crew can see it in Luffy's arm. The once stretched our arm is not hanging limp and Luffy looks really tired. I let go quickly, "I am sorry about that Luffy. Just trying show what I can do." Luffy just laughs it off, "It is totally fine! Totally worth it to see you powers." "Thanks Luffy. So to go back a little bit, I can control anything that has the oceans presence. This includes Sea Prism Stone." I pull out my long black blade and pull the blade apart to form two smaller but identically blades. Zoro's eye widens, "So that is how you ended up with two swords in your fight." I nod.

I start up again, "It is not like my power is all bad. If one of you got poisons I could use my power to flush the toxins out of you system. On the ocean I can control see currents, waves, and storms so they wouldn't harm the ship?" Chopper, who is now sitting on Robin's lap, asks a question, "How do you know so much about the human body?" "My mom was a doctor and a biologist so I learned a lot from her." I readjust myself. "What happened to your mom?" Luffy asks blatantly. Sanji whipped out one of his long legs and kicks his captain, "You don't go around asking a lady such personal questions!" "Ya Luffy if the girl doesn't want to say doesn't have to." Zoro looked at me reassuringly.

"If you do tell them I will make sure you get everything right." Everyone snapped around. Luffy got into a ready position, "What are you doing here!" Nami and Usopp had terrified expression on their faces. The rest of the crew stands up and stands behind Luffy preparing for battle. Zoro and I sit unconcerned. I huff, "You don't need to keep an eye on me father." Mihawk jumped down and stood to the side of Zoro. I went over and stood by him and looked at the crew, "It is fine he won't hurt you when he is on this island. This is a neutral zone plus he won't fight you guys if it could hurt his daughter. Isn't that right dad?" My dad is in his normal long black coat with maroon with sleeves, no shirt, light purple pants tucked into his black boots, and his black musketeer hat with a large white feather in it.

"That man is your father! He cut down Zoro without hesitation!" Nami shouts out. Chopper, "Luffy told me that you tried to kill him when he was trying to save his brother!" Franky open up his hand. I assume it is some kind of gun, "I don't trust this guy he hurt our crew mates!" I hear a gunshot go off. Without surprise, the bullet is cut down but not but my father but by Zoro. He put his sword back, "This man doesn't mean us any harm today anyways." Usopp shouts out, "Zoro what are you doing!" Before Usopp can rant any longer Luffy turns to his crew and smiles, "If Arya and Zoro say that Hawk Eyes is not going to hurt us he won't."

The Straw Hats sit back down. This time I have my father and Zoro at my sides. _This has been a lot of activity for one day. I am wiped out._ I breathe in slowly, "If you will all calm down I will tell you what happened to my mother 13 years ago when she died." That shut the whole lot of them up.

I take a slow breathe in then slowly let it out and start my gruesome tale, "My family lived on Furawā or the Island of Flowers. It was a small town in the New World that grew flowers and herbs for medical use. My mom was a marine. She worked with researching plants and how they effected the human body. She created a lot of new medicines back home. My mom and I lived on the outskirt of town to research but mostly for the reason my mom did something no marine should every do. My mom fell in love with a pirate. Luckily, she was able to hide the relationship from the government until dad became one of the Shichibukai. The job kept him busy so dad came to the island when his work permitted. When I was a kid, when my dad came home was mom and I's favorite days. My mom would smile so big and dad would teach my how to use my sword. When I was a kid I dreamed about being a swordsmen as great as my dad."

Heat rose to my face and I snuck a peek at my father; he had a small smile his face, "Anyway since my mom was a researcher with plants she participated in devil fruit research. When any of the researchers would find a devil fruit they would do basic analysis on it and see if it has been recorded yet. After that they would send it to the World Government and they would use it, usually for military purposes. The next time Dad came home. Mom and I took him a spot like this on the island, but it was right next to the ocean. I was playing hide and seek with my dad and hid myself behind a waterfall. I heard my dad coming so I backed up deeper into the waterfall but tripped over something in the water. It hurt so bad I couldn't help but start crying. Mom and dad rushed over to me to make sure I was okay. My dad looked to see what I tripped over and he picked up the Mizu Mizu fruit. To me it looked like a pineapple but it was blue with a wave pattern on it. My dad showed it to my mom and she looked all confused and excited at the same time. When we got home my mom called her live in assistant Micah down to start to do research on it. I watched my mom and her assistant Micah obsess over the discovery." My dad tenses up and his eyes filled with anger when I mentioned Micah's name.

"Micah was mom my assistant since I could remember. He was always such a nice guy. He was tall, thin and had goofy blue hair, but that all changed when my mom started doing research on the Mizu Mizu fruit. The fact that the Mizu Mizu fruit survived in water really had them curious about what kind of fruit it would be. The whole family and Micah spent the next few days reading histories of devil fruit users, but after reading through all the past devil fruit research, we couldn't find anything about the fruit. That night when I woke up to use the bathroom, I heard Micah talking on a transponder snail. He was talking about how one of the poneglyph talked about a person who could control the ocean and caused enough destruction to whip out all of the islands in the North Blue alone. As the conversation continued, they talked about how the poneglyph dubbed this user as the user of the God Fruit since it was able to even take control of the thought to be uncontrollable seas. After Micah hung up, he laughed manically about how he was going to rule the world with this fruit and kill every last pirate and even his own fellow marines if they got in the way. When he was ranting, I did what I thought at the time was only thing that could be done. I ran over to the lab and took the devil fruit and ate it. It was the worst thing that I ever ate. It was so sour it made my eyes fill with tears. I went up to my mom and dad's room and hopped into their bed complaining of a stomach ache. They mumbled and I climbed in the middle of them and we feel asleep. I figured I could tell them tomorrow. When I woke up the house was in a panic. I heard the door slam and went down stairs. Micah left to go run around town and look for whoever took the fruit. My mom and dad were sitting at the table both very upset. I asked them what was wrong and I surprised them and my mom knock over a glass and I reached for it. The glass shattered to the ground but the water in it didn't. My parents were shocked."

I grip the bottoms of my short, "I explained everything that I heard the night before to my parent. My mom picked me up and kissed my cheek and my dad patted my head. I look out the window and some blue hair caught my eye. I pointed it out to my parents. He must of saw and heard everything. My dad ran out after him. My mom and I saw a transponder snail on the ground." I looked over to my dad, "What did you say to get him to come back to the house?" "I told him that you had a big imagination and acted on impulse. I told him not to worry that we would raise you into a fine marine and we would end the pirate era." His face looks apologetic but I glare at him anyways.

"Anyway," I start up again, "Micah came back and he did some small test on me to see what my power were. Then the whole family took me to the ocean and asked me to swim out. Everyone followed behind me just in case, but I swam just fine. The whole day was spent doing test on me to see what kind of things I could control, if my power was a logia power, what sea prism stone would do to me, and how my power would affect other devil fruit users. When we came back home is when things started to go bad. I told my mom I was having a horrible stomach and then afterwards I coughed up blood. Everyone went into a panic. My dad picked me up and moved me to the couch. My mom went to the medical cabinet and started to cry. She was missing the medicine that would help with the pain and she asked Micah to go get it. My mom watched Micah go. When Micah was gone, she explained everything to my father. The pain was fake but the blood was my own. Mom and I planned it when my father was talking to Micah. My mom made a small capsule of blood that she took from me when Micah was running away and told me to hold on to it until the right moment. My mom explained to dad that we had to fake my death. She told my father that the marines would use me for their own good and my life would become one of destruction and murder. She said we should show that the Mizu Mizu fruit was full of an immense power and a small child could not handle. My mom hooked me up to a monitor and asked me if I could learn to control my blood. I was scared but I told her I would try. Micah came back and saw me hooked up to the monitor with a wash cloth on my head. We did our best to fake my illness. My mom put a wash cloth under me so I could draw the water up and keep my body damp like I was sweating. Everyone in the house put up a very convincing act. The next morning I died. I made it to look like blood was coming out of my mouth, nose, and ears with the help of my mom drawing blood and me moving it into place. I worked on making my blood stop; even if it was just in the finger that had the monitor attached to it. Mom my screamed out and my dad and Micah ran down stairs. We thought if he witnessed it he would believe us."

My nails dug into my legs, "My mom gave me and anesthetic the day of the funeral. That day I was buried alive. Luckily I do not remember any of it. That night my parents came back and took me to a small cave out in forest. It was covered up by bushes and trees, so unless you were looking for it no one would find it. They told me to stay out there for a week. One day I heard shouting through the forest, other than that I was not bothered for the rest of the week. I assumed everything was fine but I came back the whole entire village was flattened to the ground. I remember the dropping sense of horror in my stomach and I sprinted back home tears streaming down my face. My house was completely destroyed. I made my way through the rubble only to fine my mom on the ground dead due to multiple stab wounds. My father was gone. When he came and picked me up. He told me he had to go back to the marines to report what had happened to me so I would stay safe. I screamed at him until my voice abandoned me. He didn't stay and protect my mom. Everyone I knew was killed." I turned to my father anger over came me and I snap at him, "How could you leave us! You knew the marines would come to the island to confirm that I was dead, but you still left mom their alone to die!"

"Arya." I hear Luffy say. Zoro tries to move to comfort me but doesn't know how to act. Franky is crying really hard. Everyone else is sitting very quiet. Sanji lights another cigarette, "So Hawk Eyes, why did you leave?" He takes a long drag, "even you don't seem lowly enough to treat a women that way." I look over. Sanji, Robin, Luffy, and Zoro all seem to know that there is more to the story. I then turn to my father. I have never let him speak about this any of the time he visited. Anger had consumed my life and I try to force him out every time he tried to explain. He left us and my mom died because of it.

My father looked down, "Your mother told me to leave." "She would never do that!" I scream at him. "Just listen to me." My muscles tense. I so badly wanted to lash out against him but part of me knew that if we were going to spend the rest of our lives together I was eventually would learn. I sit back and wave my hand out to tell him to continue, "When we were walking out of the forest, Micah found us. He got very suspicious. Later that night Annabelle, Arya's mother, saw him run through the forest. Your mother told me that I had to go back to the Marine Headquarters and report what happened or it would look to suspicious. I didn't want to leave, but I knew it was the only way to maybe save both of you. When I got back to headquarters, Micah was already telling the headquarters that I was a filthy pirate and that I was betraying the marines. I tried to explain what Micah's plan were when he got the fruit and what he said he was going to do with it. To no surprise the marines had a hard time deciding who to believe. Even though I was a Shichibukai I was still a pirate first, no matter how many years I had been a part of the marines. They told Micah and me to stay on the island so they could do an unbiased search. I kept an eye on Micah the whole time I was at headquarter. I wanted to leave but I knew if I did they would kill your mom for sure. Then a few days before the village was destroyed I heard Micah on the transponder snail. He was talking about how he was going to get revenge on Annabelle and I. He told the man that he knew our daughter was still alive, but he had a plan. He had his own daughter go on the trip disgusted as my daughter. The marine was going to show the captain of the ship that he found 'my daughter' and tell the captain that the island was full of nothing but pirate loving liars and then he was going to take revenge on me and my wife. The bastard sacrificed his own child for revenge. "

My mouth gaps. The air is thick with silence until my father continues, "Once I heard this I didn't care if it looked suspicious or not I set sail from home. By the time I got to the island it was too late. They already flattened the village. The village where I had spent countless years with my family. Gone right in front of me nothing left but a few columns of stones and wreckage. I ran to my house and found you kneeling in your mother blood screaming at me. Asking me why I didn't protect your mother. I took you to Jade Island and said I would come back when I could. You stared blankly at me and asked if I was going to come back with your mother. I went back home and buried you mother right next to your grave. I lost both you and your mother that day. It was the most tragic day of my life. I went back to headquarters and they told me they found my daughter on the island and they killed her and my wife. I told them with a cold, blank expression that if my wife was being a traitor to the world government she should have been killed along with my traitorous daughter. I bowed and left. Micah gave me a sly smile on my way out. He knew I couldn't do anything to him. It would be too obvious that you were still alive. That's when I made Kuraigana Island my home. I visited you here many times but you seemed to have it ingrained your mind that I was the reason your mother died and wouldn't listen to me, so started to get closer to the World Government to keep an ear out if there was any sign of you. There has been some talking about looking to see if the fruit has shown up again. I don't think they are looking for you but I don't want to lose my wife and my daughter."

He looks at me with his now soft yellow eyes wet from tears trying to betray his strength and grabs me hand, "Please forgive me for not being a better father. If I was stronger I probably could have stood up to the World Government and saved her. I am so sorry Arya." He grips my hand tight. There is a small smile on the crews face at this moment, but I do not feel the same. I just blink slowly my body numb, "I have no idea how I feel about this. It is so much to take in. I just don't know." "Its fine take your time I will see you tonight to talk about our plans for tomorrow." With that my father left.

I got a round of how sorry people were for my loss and how hard it had to be to go through that. I just nod absently. Luffy came up to me and sat down right in front of me and smiled, "Your father really cares for you even if he does work for the marines. It look like he would do anything for you and it sounds like he made a hard choice even if it didn't turn out the way you wanted to. Everyone here has gone through a hard loss. You are not alone. You have us! We are your friends after all." I mumble out and of course. I rub my eyes and lay down in the grass and close my eyes and fade away.

I start to dream about the good memories of my childhood and what it was like to have a complete family. I miss it so much. Maybe I should give my father a second chance he did seem genuine. 13 years maybe a long enough grudge. We will see how I feel when I wake up.


	5. Farwell

Farwell

*Zoro*

I look down at Arya sleeping in the grass. _What awful thing to go through. But now everything is out and the open. Hopefully she can move on with her life and actually enjoy it for once._ The rest of the crew is off doing their normal activities, seeming to know that Arya needs some times to process what is going on. I stop and I stare at them for a moment. Everyone single one of them has gone through some sort of ordeal in their life. _I guess that what makes our crew so close_. "Hey marimo lunch is ready," Sanji looks down at me and blows smoke in my face. I snap back to reality and see everyone sitting around food that Sanji set up picnic style. I stand up and look down at her not sure if I should do something or if she will be okay by herself, "Okay I am coming." I turn to walk away when I see Sanji take off his suit jacket and tuck it under Arya's head, "Don't worry marimo she will be okay. We survived didn't we?" He takes a long drag and walks toward the rest of the crew. _Damn I must look bad if even that shitty cook is being nice to me._

Lunch goes on as it usually does with the Straw Hat crew until Luffy pipes up, "I think Arya should join our crew! She really good with a sword plus we don't have a God Fruit user yet! "Luffy has the big smile on his face and we know that he isn't going to change his mind. Robin is laughing as if she knew this was coming and with her intellect she probably did. Sanji went off excited that there is going to be another beautiful women on board and so is Brook and Franky goes on about how super strong our crew is going to be. Nami is the first on to point out the obvious, "If we bring her on board and she is discovered, we are going to have the strongest marines in the World after us all the time." Usopp screams and clutches the sides of his head, "You mean guys like Admiral Akainu and Kizaru are going to be after us all the time now!" Frank slapped Usopp on the back, "What happened to all of the courage you had Usopp. On the last island you were known as a God! You're not a chickening out are you?" Usopp stands up, legs shaking, "I am not a coward I am a brave warrior of the sea! Bring her aboard Captain! I can take down an Admiral." That idiot.

I scratch the back of my head and look off into the grass, "There is actually something I wanted to talk to you guys about." I shift when I feel their eyes bore into me, "I have been trying to find a time to talk to you guys about it but Mihawk didn't want Arya to hear. He wanted to tell her himself." Franky's voice vibrates my ears, "Just spit it out man. What is going on?"

"Tomorrow the marines are coming to this island. Mihawk is certain. One of the men that works under him heard a higher up talking about it. People have gotten suspicious of Mihawk coming to this island so often. Mihawk thought it wouldn't be a problem but I am sure this Micah guy Arya was talking about might have had something to do with it. Mihawk's subordinate said heard someone talking to HQ that they have pictures of Arya using her devil . . . er God fruit powers. Now Mihawk says that they are sending a vice admiral or even an admiral to investigate the situation. He asked if we could protect Arya at all cost. He doesn't care if that means her coming with us or going with him, we just been to protect her." I could see the wheels turning in Nami's head, "Hawk Eye can't take her away now because all of his eternal poses go to marine bases. Am I right Zoro?" I nod and she continues, "So he has to wait until tomorrow for his pose to reset just like ours which may or may not be before the marines are here."

Luffy boringly chews his meat and talks with his mouth full, "So we just get out of here before the marines come or if the marines come we just beat them up. We are a lot stronger now. We took flamingo guy and his family down. I am sure some marines won't be a problem."

"So someone like Vice Admiral Smoker or even Admiral Issho is going to come? Issho power was absolutely terrifying. If we fought him any longer than we did, we most certainly would have been dead," Robin said in a gloom reminder.

Luffy wiped with mouth with the back of his hand, "If this has to be like it was two years ago and we have to run for our lives we will run. I do not care about defeating the marines right now. The only thing I care about right now is protecting our new friend!" There he goes again saying inspiring things. I can't help but break out smile and it seems like the rest of the crew can't either. Something deep inside each one of use know that Arya is going to get away. Once Luffy sets his mind on something there is no doubt about it, it will happen. I know Luffy wants Arya to be with us but if she doesn't that's okay to. Luffy would understand. It has happened before with Jinbei and Vivi and he has coped just fine.

Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp start to clean up lunch while the rest of the crew is sitting on rocks talking and smiling, seemly not too worried about the possible marine attack tomorrow. I do catch them glancing over at Arya checking on the pale figure lying in the grass. Her mouth is partly open and she is breathing evenly. It looks like she is getting better the more sleeps she gets. I _am glad._ I walk over and prop myself up against a rock by Arya's feet. Someone needs to watch her or at least be by her. I do my best but I close my eye and start to doze off.

Before sleep can consume me, Chopper's small voice jerks me back to reality, "Is she doing alright? She passed out pretty quickly from exhaustion." I crack my eye open to see Chopper and the shitty cook looming over Arya. Before I can say anything he answers his own question, "Her breathing seems to be returned to normal which is a good sign that her lungs are getting stronger." A shiver ran down Arya's boy causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. Sanji, without missing a beat, carefully slides down by her head and puts his slender hand under her neck to slide his suit jacket out from underneath her head. When Sanji tries to lift her head however his hand goes right through her neck. Arya's body ripples, as if someone threw a stone in water. First it loses its color. Then it turns transparent and loses its humanoid form leading to her body falling apart to form a puddle of water between Chopper, Sanji, and me. _Arya's body fell apart!? What the hell is happening?_

I look over at Sanji and his eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head and his hands are trembling with small puddles of water cupped in them. Chopper screams pierce the air and draws the rest of the crew over in a panic. Franky asks first, "What's the matter that sounded anything but super?" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arya melted! Someone do something!" our captain cries out. Brook is biting his handkerchief, "she is completely gone. Even her panties are gone!" Usopp panics next, "what if there is some horrible disease on this island that makes people melt!" Usopp was clutching his head and running in circles screaming. I see Robin cross her arms on her chest to restrain the flailing crew mates, "I don't think that this is Miss Arya. I am sure this is just a clone. Her flower and clothing disappeared to. She can only control water so her pin or clothes shouldn't have turned into water." Nami nods, "It just like when you or I makes clones. Do you think she ran off when she heard us talking about the marines?" Robin reciprocates, "I think you are right Miss Navigator. I think our best option is to go back to the dojo and try to find Hawk Eyes." Everyone quickly nods and grabs their stuff and hurry's off to the dojo. _I hope she doesn't do anything to rash. She hasn't completely healed yet. Her wounds will open up. Heh ya like I should be one to talk._

*Arya*

 _My dumbass of a father! Trying to protect me like I am still a young child. I can fucking take care of myself!_ I am about 100 yards from the dojo and my legs give out from underneath me. _Shit. Should have known that I couldn't run yet. Dammit._ I sense my clone has been found. I couldn't make a very durable one with how weak I am right now. I only bought myself about ten minute's tops.

I push myself up with my arms and stayed hunched over in the grass for a bit. I can feel the sweat damping my skin. _Breathing shouldn't be this hard._ I finally catch my breathe. I pull my bag strap back onto my shoulder, straighten out my shirt, and rest my hand on Kokushibyō. My Kenbunshoku Haki is weaken by the state of my body; I can't even check the whole dojo in one shot. I sigh and I decide to start from the east end of the dojo, the end opposite of mine, in which my father usually stayed when he visited.

The afternoon sun is moving across the sky and the dojo is alive with the sound of swords clashing. I walk outside so I would not run into any challengers on my way to find my father. On my way there I run my fingers along the side of the building feeling the wood grains beneath my finger. I wish I could run but I am exhausted from the short run to just getting to the dojo, plus I need to save my energy for the marines tomorrow.

My thoughts wander as I walk over to my father's room. _Who could have possibly sent a picture to the world government of me using my powers? I never used them except on the beach at late hours or when I fought Zoro._ My eyebrows crease when I started to think harder about the situation. _Could one of the marines in training been spying on me? Could it of just been one of my fellow swordsmen looking for a reward? Had I made enemies here that I didn't know of? Maybe an upset challenger?_ I rub my temples trying to ward of the approaching headache. I finally reached the side entrance to the dojo. I can feel my fathers and Gin presence inside his room. I step inside the building and hesitate at my dad's door for a second. A tornado of feelings has been whipping around inside of me since I heard his story this afternoon. The only thing I do know for certain is that my father has never done anything to hurt me so I guess I can trust him.

I slide the door open and I am met my Gin's soft, aging face and my father's stern one. The room that my father stays in is set up just like mine; he and Gin are sitting on cushions around the center wooden table. Gin has a kind smile on his face, "Arya how are you doing? I haven't seen you since you have gotten up. You are looking well. Your father told me that you were off with the Straw Hats all day. Have you finally made friends?" _The Straw Hats did consider me their friend. Did that mean I considered them mind?_ Before I have time to sort my thoughts out Gin continues with a smile forming on his face, tears wetting his eyes, "I am so glad that you are finally letting people in Arya. It has pained me to see you alone so long. You father told me that you let them learn about your past. You didn't even tell me about that I had to learn that through your father." I feel a little guilty about not telling Gin my story. He has been like a father ever since I have been on this island. Gin said my father asked for him specifically to watch over me. I have always wonder what their relationship had been but I never asked.

The guilty thought it's shadowed by a bout of anger. I turn glaring at my father, "The marines are coming to this island tomorrow and I had to over hear it from Zoro!? They have pictures of me using my powers! I think that would have been a good thing to know since they are trying to capture me!" My father serious eyes bore holes into me, "I wanted you to rest. I knew if you found out that the marines were coming that you would go into an uproar and probably open your wounds. Like you are doing now." I huff. He was right about me going into an uproar. I couldn't deny it. The marines killed my mom. I deserve a good uproar! I take a second to regain my composure, "You told that damned swordsmen instead of me. Why?" My father folded his hands and rest them on the table, "I needed their help. I don't know how many marines come tomorrow and what rank. If you are going to get off this island I needed all of the help I could get." _Get me off this island?_ "What about you?" I question him. He glances over and Gin who looks away from him. I erupt, "You can't risk your life for me! I won't let you do such a thing!" He starts, "I just want to be able to save what is left of my family. Arya don't you understand? Just let me do. . . "The sound of my hand smacking his face pierces the air, "You jackass! If you think I am going to let the rest of my family die, you got another thing coming! I don't care if we have to take on the world government alone, I am not losing you!"

Complete and utter silence.

Gin has a soft smile on his face; happy to see the revelation. My father looks like his is about to burst into tears. That man shouldn't look like that ever. It is not like him; it looks like someone just kicked a sad puppy. It's awful. Heat rises quickly to my face. _Even if my brain didn't make a decision about how I feel about my father, it looks like my heart did._ I turn around quickly embarrassed about what I said and try to escape through the door, but when I open it I hit something hard. I feel arms wrap around me and embrace me tight and twirl me around, "Arya we thought you melted!" Luffy is holding me at arm's length now. His giant smile covering his face like normal. "shishishishi! I am so glad that you didn't turn into a puddle! You had everyone so scared!" I mumble out a sorry trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

I try to slip away put Luffy puts an arm around my neck, "Hey hawk guy. I just wanted to let you know that I plan on making Arya part of my crew and you can't stop me." I look up at Luffy confused thinking it is a joke, but he has a hard set expression on his face. My father booming laughter catches me off guard, "You want to make your enemy's daughter a crew mate. Nothing that comes out of your mouth surprises me anymore Straw Hat." Luffy eyes are still dead set, "I'll take that as a yes then." My father regains his composure, "That decision is not up to me it is up to Arya. If she becomes part of your crew, I am still a marine. This will make no difference. We are still enemies Straw Hat." I was about to protest but then I thought things through. _The only way dad can protect me from the world government is form the inside. He is only one man. He cannot fend off all of the marines be himself even if he wants to._ I turn to my father and give him a small nod telling him understand.

I grab Luffy's surprisingly muscular arm, "Luffy there is something that I need to talk to you in private about." He looked confused but only a split moment when he saw the seriousness in my eyes, he nodded, "alright" He turns to his crew, "I will see you guys at dinner." With that we walk off and end up in my room.

I reveal my plan to Luffy. His voice becomes very quiet, "are you sure you can do that to him? That man is your own father." My voice is as quiet as his, "I think it may be the only way to stop him. He needs to stay in the marines; it is where he can help the most. I know he wants to stay and protect me but I can't let him do that, not yet." I grab Luffy's hand and look at him with pleading eyes, "You can't tell the rest of your crew this. It has to look real." Luffy squeezes my hand, "I understand."

*Zoro*

I have been playing nervously with Wado's hilt for about an hour and fifteen minutes. The rest of the crew is as impatient as I am. Finally Brook says what is on everyone's mind, "What do you think is ever so important that Arya wanted to talk to Luffy in private." Franky scratches his head with one large metal finger, "Do you think it is a battle strategy for tomorrow?" Robin looks up from her book, "But don't you think that would be something that she would want to talk all of us about?" We all silently agree.

Suddenly the door slides open with a slam, "Sanji bring us dinner!" Our captain seems as energetic as ever. Arya on the other hand has a blank expression on her face. She seems worn down and exhausted. Chopper bounces to her side, "Arya do you mind if I check your wounds and vitals quick I haven't since this morning. I am sure you bandages need me be changed." She only nods and they leave the room.

Sanji catches the sight as he walks out with our food. He glares are at Luffy, "what did you do to my angel! She looks so upset." Luffy only reaches and grabs a piece of meat off the tray, "Arya is fine. She just had to make a tough decision, she will be alright tomorrow. Trust me." He shoots us a reassuring Luffy smile. The whole crew seems to feel better with that gesture and dinner continues as it normally does.

When Arya enters the room she sits between Luffy and me. I lean over gently and almost whisper into her ear, "Are you doing okay? You have been through a lot today." She opens her mouth as to say something but hesitates, "I will be fine Zoro, and everything is changing so quickly it is hard to understand everything." Without any though my hand reaches for her hand sitting on her thigh. Once my fingertips brush her thigh I realize what I am doing. Arya turns to me and cocks her head to the right. I quickly maneuver my hand a clap it onto Arya's shoulder, "You will be alright. Everyone here has been through hardship. It blows now but it can only get better now." Arya looks down and plays with her food. "I really hope you are right Zoro. I don't think I can take anymore." With that Arya get up and leaves.

 _Shit. Why I do never know what to say in situations like this. I don't know how to make people feel better like Luffy, the girls, I hate to say it Sanji, dammit anyone on the crew._ I take a large swallow of my beer. _I feel like this whole damn thing is my fault. If I could control my powers Arya would have left with her father six days ago and not at risk of being caught by the marines._ I chug the rest of me beer and slam the mug down. I am gonna train. Maybe find Arya and apologize. I don't know anymore.

*Arya*

I walk along the gardens in front of the dojo. The setting sun has turned the sky blood red as if the world knew that tomorrow there would be bloodshed. As I walk along numerous smells bombard my nose. Lavender. Roses. Tulips. Nothing as good as the gardens at home but it'll have to do.

"Looks like you have made up your mind about tomorrow Arya." Gin follows in step beside me. _That man always comes out of nowhere._ I keep my head down, focusing on the flowers as we talk, "Yeah I think that it will be the best way. I think it is the only way that everyone will be happy." Gin places a callused hand on my fore arm, "I am really happy you and your father are starting to figure things out. I have known your father a very long time now and I know he is not as bad as person you always thought he was. I am elated to see that you are starting to see him the way I do." I bend down and smell a lily, "I guess my heart thinks so to. It will be hard to forget all of those feelings of the past. I felt like he abandoned me for all of these years." Gin put a hand on my back and I turn around, "Have you ever wonder why you ended up here?"

I rest my hand on my chin, "Well it is the island of swordsmen but it's because dad knows you right?" Gin's mouth pulls into a smirk, "I was part of your dad's pirate crew." I was caught off guard, "No shit!?" Gin laughs. I cough, "I mean dad never talked about what his life when he was a pirate. I guess that included what happened to his crew. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Gin raised a brow at me, "Would you have let me train you if you'd known." I scratched the back off my head, "True."

Gin and I sit down on a bench facing the garden, "Once your father became a Shichibukai he disbanded his crew. Some of them went to other crews, back to their family, and those who stayed loyal to him were stationed in different places. Your father is a very intelligent man. He has men in every branch of the marine's at all different rankings. There are men sprinkled around the New World like me and even a few back on the Grand Line. He has eyes and ears all over this world. Your father used them to get information on anything imaginably but now he is using them to protect you."

A soft wind blows my hair into my face, "My father is truly a smart man isn't he. To have an operation like that set up without anyone knowing" A small smile fills his wrinkled face, "Indeed he is. I don't think you could be in better hands." I let out a small hum. Gin and I sit in silence for a short while as the stars start to peek out. I turn to Gin, "Gin promise me that you are not going to fight with us tomorrow if we have to. You have to protect the neutrality of the island." Gin grabs my hand, "I know your father was saying the same thing when you walked in today. I promise I won't intervene. I would get killed by you and your father both." I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Gin it means a lot." "What else am I going to do for my star student?"

Guilt pulls at my stomach, "Gin I never really told you how much I appreciate you taking me in and training me to be the swordsmen that I am today. I don't know where I would be without you. I have been so caught up in hatred that I haven't thought of other feelings, yet you stayed with me all of the times that I have yelled at you and lashed out." I stand up quickly and walk behind the bench and lean against the back. Tears start to threaten my eyes. Gin has never seen me cry and I don't want to start now. Gin pads over and tilts my head up, "You have nothing to feel bad about. You have been through a lot. Anyone would be upset. Now go to bed. Your big adventure starts tomorrow." I bit my bottom lip hard and hug the old man, "Thank you for everything. I don't know how I could ever repay you everything." The old man whispers, "You can live and if it is not too much to ask get along with your father." We step apart and I nod keeping the tears at bay.

Gin bends down and pulls a flower out of the garden. The flower was about as big as my palm. It had light pink petals that had a black tear drop pattern in the middle. Gin broke the stem off about three inches so the plant only had one dark green jagged leaf. He hands me the flower and gives me a wink, "I think this plan will work the best too." I stand there my mouth gaping. I let out a short laugh and a small smile pulls at my face, "You really do know me better than anyone Gin." Gin starts to walk away, "Good bye Arya. Send me letters and try to smile for your future companions." My voice falls almost to a whisper, "Goody bye Gin I know we will see each other again. Without a doubt." Gin puts up his hand in a small way and flashes out of sight probably thinking it was only way that I would let him go. He probably was right.

As I walk back to my room it gets harder and harder to hold back the tears. _Gin is the only person that has been there for me all of these years. He treated me like his own daughter._ _I feel bad that I acted like rebellious teenager the whole time. I feel like I treated him so horribly. He only wanted the best for me and I could only think about becoming stronger. I am going to miss him so much._

I reach my room and try to duck in quickly to regain my composure. I feel as if I start crying I won't be able to stop. However the door across the hall slides open. I turn to see Zoro in only his black pants with his black bandanna around his arm. He looks at my quizzically and scratches his head, "Are you uhh.. Doing alright? You don't look the best. Not that I mean you look awful but. . ." Something about asking if I am doing alright cuts the finally thread that is holding me together. I want to scream _do I look alright to you?_ Instead silent tears fall from my eyes. _Shit._

*Zoro*

 _Ah shit what did I do? She is crying. What did I say? What do I do? Shit what I do now?_

I let my instincts take over and I cup her face with my hands. My hands look even tanner against her pale skin as a wipe the tears from her eyes and off of her cheek. I keep following my body. I end up sliding the door to her room and backing her up into it. Something tells me that she wouldn't want anyone else to see her cry.

Arya doesn't say a word to me or even look up at me. I wipe her face one more time and look for a towel or tissues in the room. I spot a box of tissues on her desk and leave her for a moment to grab them. When I turn around she is slowly lowering herself down onto her sleeping map and props herself up against the wall. She places her sword and a flower at her side. I stride over and lower myself beside her, setting the box of tissues in her lap. She mindlessly pulls one out a dabs her eyes.

The tears seemed to only last for not even a minute. She pulled herself together very quickly. "Hey" I nudge her slightly with my shoulder, "What is the matter?" I sit in silence for a while and she doesn't answer; she just stares at the wall blankly. I sit there and study Arya for a moment. She is still in her clothes from this morning. She has goosebumps rising on her arms and thighs and she is even starting to tremble. _Man this week has really been tough for her huh._ I push myself up and grab the extra blanket that Mihawk left on the table this morning, and throw it over her. Her slender fingers grab the sides and pulls it close to her.

I rack my brain for something to say and decide on, "You know crying and emotions doesn't make you a weaker person." Arya doesn't waiver, "Barely a week after I met Luffy I ran into Mihawk. I was so worked up about coming the strongest swordsmen, I attacked him right there. He was an asshole about it. He just used the small sword necklace thing he had around his neck and just demolished me. Finally, he stuck me down with the black sword he wields. After I was pull out of the ocean, your father told me to surpass him one day. After that I started crying like a little kid and promised Luffy I would never lose again. Your father did not think less of me. He even said that he couldn't wait to see me in the future. The day we have our finally battle. My emotions don't make me weaker they make me have more convictions and drive me to become the strongest."

Arya is staring at me hard now. She just keeps continuing. My eyebrow twitches, "What are you staring at?" She turns to her side and grabs the flower from her side, stands up, and moves to her desk. _Okay then._ Out of the bottom, she grabs vials full of things I don't even know and one of those stones grinding bowls like Chopper has for medicine and goes to work.

I stand ready to give up when she speaks in a hushed toned, "I have thought wrong ever since my mom died. I have been putting training before everything, even my own family. I have missed so many opportunities. Maybe I could have been happy." The grinding fills the room as a stare down at her, watching her work. I sit down on the cushion next to her and reply, "There is nothing you can do about it now." She glares at me. _Jeesh those yellow eyes are scary when they are mad._ I rub the back of my head, "What I mean is that we all have things that we regret in the past, but there is nothing that we can do about it. We can't go back and make everything right or live our lives a different way. All you have is what is right here in front of you. If you want to have a different life all you can do is try to make it better. I think you and Robin should talk sometime or even Nami. I think they would be able to understand more."

I try to think of more ramblings to fill the silence but my thoughts are cut of my Arya's soft voice, "thank you swordsman." I jerk my head her way. Her eyes are still down on whatever she is making, "ya ya don't mention it. By the way what the hell are you making?" Arya pauses for a moment, "I couldn't sleep so I am making a remedy to help me fall asleep. What are you doing up so late?" I rest my head on my arm, "I was looking around the dojo and did some training. The damn hallways here are like a maze I couldn't find my way back." Arya stops what she is doing and just stares at me like I am stupid, "You really are stupid aren't you moss for brains. The hallways here are almost in perfect lines. Only a moron could get lost."

My eyebrow twitches angrily, "I am not a moron. The hallway here just suck. It took me an hour to find my way back from the bathroom tonight." Arya runs a hand down her face, "Have you ever thought of using your Haki to find your way back. You have to know what you crew mates presences feel like by know. Just use you Haki and follow them back to where you are supposed to be." I open my mouth trying to make a comeback but can't, "I guess I never thought about doing that before." Arya reaches over and flicks my head, "You dumbass." I rub my forehead, "What the hell was that for?!" She shrugs, "Just making sure it isn't hollow and surprisingly it doesn't seem to be." I fume, "Why you. . You. ." She leans over and puts her hand behind her ear. I let out a roar of frustration and fall backwards.

I heard and small laugh and snapped my head back forward. Arya was only laughing a little but along with it a small smile pulled at her lips. She seemed like a complete different person right then. She seemed almost warm, friendly, loving, or something. I stare at her dumbfounded until she looks at me, "What are you staring at." I don't think, "You should smile more it suits you." She puts the cap on her creation and just stares at me, her light pink lips just barely apart, "Swordsmen umm uh thank you." She starts to put her stuff away when a weird demand comes to my mind, "Smile for me." Arya sits back down on her mat and just looks at me like I grew another head, "What do you. . . Why?" I move in front of her and kneel down, "Why not. Just curious what you look like. Unless you are ugly when you smile." Arya does a small waving motion with her hands and I am knocked to my side, "I am not ugly thank you very much, I just don't have a reason to smile."

I lift myself up a bend over so Arya's and I faces are only a few inches apart, "I will give you a reason to smile." For a few long heartbeats I stare into Arya's eyes showing her how serious I am. Arya licks her lip and swallow. "Get some rest so we can kick marine ass tomorrow if we have to." I stand up and walk to the door and turn around at her voice, "I will hold you to that swordsmen. Good night."

I leave her to sleep and slide into my own room. When I open my door I am greeting by another pair of piercing yellow eyes. I stretch my arms over my head and grab my elbow, "What do you want now?" Mihawk was sitting backwards in a the desk chair back in his purple pants and black tank top, "Do you still have it. You can't lose it." I roll my eyes, "Relax I wouldn't lose it. Why are you so convinced that Arya is going to end up going with us anyways? I mean if we wake up and the marines aren't here you are free to go aren't you?" Mihawk leaned back resting his hands on his knees, "I don't know any more Roronoa. I am usually good with these kinds of things but it is different when it involves her." I understand his concern.

I lie down on my mat and turn on my side," I think you are trying to think too much. When tomorrow comes you will know what to do. Plain and simple." Mihawk stands up and pushes his chair in, "Your primal thoughts do make sense sometimes Roronoa." I let out a sarcastic thanks, "is that all you wanted to say?" Mihawk stops at the door, "Just do what I asked of you and Roronoa still follow your dream no matter what happens tomorrow." That is the last straw. I bolt up from my mat and grab Mihawk by the shirt, "I am sick and tired of this hole woe is me attitude. Stop being a pussy and man up to what is going on. The last thing your daughter wants if for you to die. Tomorrow you are going to live no matter what so your daughter can have a family. You understand me. Stop acting like a teenage girl. Do you think your daughter wants to live without both parents or wants to worry about her father being captured by marines? All of this heart to heart emotional time with you is creeping me out. Stop being a coward and act like the pirate you are! You make me disgraced that my goal is to surpass you!" I scoff and push him away.

Mihawk eyes are wide and his mouth parts. He leans against the door, "Your right. I have been too scared that I will lose the last of my family that I didn't think of what it would be like if Arya lost the last of her's. I just wanted to protect her. I couldn't protect her mother." I cut him off," She can protect herself. I hate to admit it but if I didn't lose control she would of defeated me easily and I have a hundred million dollar bounty." Mihawk shouts, "I get it Zoro! I shouldn't treat her like my little girl anymore she is 21 after all. I guess I am trying to make up for all of the years I was an absent father." I give him a bored look, "And all the stuff that you have done in the marines was just for fun and not to keep her safe." He sighs and I continue, "You're the most useful to Arya as a marine right now. I know it is hard to admit but now that people know who she is, admirals or worse will be after her and in the marines you'll be at the source of information and can let her know before the marines can even leave port."

Mihawk starts to like himself again. He is holding his self-high and looking down on me with his scolding eyes, "I hate that your right." He slides open the door, "Good night Zoro, don't disappoint me tomorrow." I smile. _That's more like it. He is back to his almighty attitude._ "Right back at you Mihawk." He glares at me and scoffs and closes the door.

I lie down and try to fall asleep wondering what the day would be like tomorrow.

*Arya*

About an hour into my sleepless night I hear a soft rap at my door. When I open it no one is in sight. I try to use my Haki but they were fast enough to get out of my stunted range. Bellow me is a tray with a transponder snail and an envelope.

I take it into my room and open the tan envelope. There is a picture of me training one of the nights I was training in the ocean. I am in my underwear with water pillared around me. You can't make out to many features because it was night but one could certainly tell that those were my yellow eyes.

The transponder snail rings. I pick up, "Yes?" The voice on the other end starts, "Arya I haven't heard you sweet voice in such a long time."

*Arya* -hours later-

Sleep alluded me all night along. The sun was just starting to break the horizon, so I decided that I would get ready for the long day ahead. I walk over to my closet and throw on a black tank top, maroon pants, and my knee high black boots. After that I dive into the depths of my closet and pull out a medium sized, light wooden chest. I pull out black bracelets embellished with ivy patterns. I attached then to mid part of my biceps, both my wrists, and wrap two around the top of my boots. I feel like a gladiator getting ready to go to battle. Kokushibyō as my weapon, my bracelets as my armor, and conviction in my eyes. Before I step out I clip mom's pin in my hair. She will give me all the strength I will need.

I grab an apple from the kitchen and use Soru to get to the beach quickly. I start a take a bite of my apple. _Fuck so early!_ Hatred fills my body as I see those iconic white sails. They are the reason that my mother is dead. A flash of Micah's face comes forward into my mind only making me steam more. A fleet of six ships are about to come to shore in forty minutes. I waste no time and use Soru to get back to the hallway where the Straw Hats are. A walk down the hall and pound on all of their doors and turn to make sure they are awake once I knock on Zoro's door.

Sanji steps out first in his blue boxer, "Arya my angel! I don't care how early it is what can I get you?" A groggy little Chopper pokes his head out, "Arya are you wounds alright?" Nami and Robin lean out in their night gown rubbing their eyes. Franky's big body leans out in just his speedo, "Man this is really not super. Why are we being waken up so early?" Brooks is only wearing purple boxer, "Is there a panty emergency?" Usopp jumps out of his room in anchor boxers with his wild black hair and his sling shot, "What is going on? Are there marines, zombies, ghost what it is!?" Zoro stands beside me and wipes his eye, "What the hell Arya?" I put my hands on my hips, "Get you asses up the marines will be here in 30 minutes!" _Someone is missing._ "Where is Luffy?" Nami slides open his down and hold him up by the scruff. He is still sleeping. Nami takes matter into her own hands and screams into his ear, "Hey sleepyhead the marines are gonna be hear in 30 minutes! If you don't wake up you'll miss breakfast." Luffy snaps to attention and turns to Nami and stares at her with pleading eyes, "I can't miss a meal. I will die! Sanji whip up whatever takes 10 minutes or less. Then we are heading down to the beach to kick some marine ass!"

I walk the other way, "I will meet you all at the beach. Please hurry." Zoro turns to me, "You really should eat something." I bite my apple and stare at him, "I think I am good. She you later." Zoro puts a hand on my shoulder, "Arya don't act rashly." I just walk away with my head held high. I have my mind set on what I am going to do. I can't afford for anything to go wrong.

I post up on my usually spot and a thought stirs into my mind. _This is going to be the last time in a long time I will see the sun rise over this spot._ I cringe as the purple and red sunrise is hidden by those blasted white sails. _Those bastards killed my mother. I am suffering because of them and so is my father._ I whisper to myself, "I could just kill them all right now. Just step into the water and neh" I squish my palms together.

"That was a little childish of you wasn't it Arya." I huff, "No dad it wasn't. I could do it if I knew that they really had proof I was alive." My dad stood in his normal to my side, "Dad you really shouldn't be here. If the marines see you with me they could see you as a traitor." He waves his hand, "I have it all figured out trust me." I look up at him "I do dad." He chuckled and smiles at me and I give him a small smile back.

We sit in a familiar comfortable silence just like when we would read together back at home. The three of. The thought saddens me, "I miss mom every day." My father lets out a small hum, "I miss her too. That's why I was so happy that I saw you wearing her pin. You look just like her with it in." I roll my eyes, "I got your hair, skin, and eyes. I look like you one hundred percent." Dad's eyes become weary, "I wish a few of the pictures were saved so I could show you." "Ya me too, but dad this is not a time to be sentimental, the marines will be here in 20 minutes. We will have time later to catch up."

"Aryaaaaaaaaaaaa, I thought I told you that you were going to be part of my crew." We turn around. Luffy stood there in all seriousness about his statement. The whole crew stood set and ready beside him. The laughable, lighthearted crew that I have gotten to know the past few days has completely vanished. They all gather around us and formed a half circle. They had stern, almost terrifying, expression on their faces.

"You guys don't have to be here. This is our problem to deal with." Luffy just looked at me and his face became angry, "You are my friend and friends don't leave there friends when they are in trouble. We will take down marines and explore the New World together!" Luffy puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me, "Now let's fight some marines!" I am completely lost for words. I reach up and grab Luffy's hand and give it a squeeze, "Does anyone in this crew have a long range attacks that can cover a wide area?" Nami steps forward and spins her blue staff, "Got ya covered Arya! Thunder Breed Tempo!" Nami shoots an egg like structure up into and it hatches into a larger thunderstorm. "Gust tempo!" The storm blows out over the ships. Nami winks, "one more thing. Thunderbolt tempo!"

The storm erupts over the ships. Lightning strikes two of the flanking ships hard and causes them to start to slow. There are shouts from the ocean. _Nami must of his two vital spots on those ship. Looks like they are abandoning ship now._ However the lightening seems to have no effect on the ships in the middle, "Nami has that ever happened before. It looks like you lightening is disappearing" I ask her. Nami looks as confused as I am, "No I can't imagine what it. . ." I bolt of lightning strikes the shore. Luffy turns to Nami, "Nami was that. ." But he is cut off as figure emerges from the lightening. The outline of the figure is tall about six feet two inches and about as build as Zoro. As the light starts to dim a blue buzz cut comes into view along with the cloak of a vice admiral.

"Dracula Mihawk. Kikikikiki. What has it been thirteen years?" _No. Please to God no._ My father steps forward, "What brings you here Micah." Micah sneers, "I am here to pick up the God Fruit user." My father glares at Micah, "Is this some kind of sick joke Micah. My daughter was killed 13 years ago along with my wife. I thought you of all people would remember that." Micah just laughs, "Now Mihawk do you really think I am dumb. Why would I kill the holder of the God Fruit? Your daughter is still alive and I have been looking for her for quite some time and my son Yoseph helped me find her." Micah hands my father a picture. It is a picture that I had received the night before. My father looked annoyed, "So this girl has yellow eyes. I have fought this girl many time on this island. I think I would have realized if she was my daughter."

My father has stayed pretty level headed. It is going as I expected. _Good._ Micah burst into a fit of laughter, "I thought you were smarter than this Mihawk. You must be all brawn and no brain. I am glad that I reached out to her before you did. You daughter has an immense amount of hatred stored up for you. Isn't that right Arya." A remove my hand from my pocket and step toward my father, "Yes Micah." I turn to my father and start to yell, "If it wasn't for you my mother would still be alive. Do you really think that I could forgive such a thing! You were a dead beat dad! You never were around and mom was lonely because of you! Once you found me over my mother's dead you just drop me off on some island and left me!" A manic expression covers my face, "I will make sure you don't cause me any problems ever again." My father looks at me in terror, "Arya. . . what. ."

I put my hand on my father's neck and pierce his body through will my blade. Then I pull my sword out slowly. His blood turning black on my blade. Blood starts bubbling down from his chest pale chest leaving a bright read streak down is stomach. I made sure that I ran my blade right through his heart. My father falls like a rag doll to his side. The blood collects and turns black in the sand. I lean down next to my father's still body and whisper so only he can here, "Farewell father. Please forgive me."


	6. Moving On

Moving On

*Zoro*

The whole crew is absolute silent. No one knows how to react to Arya squiring her own father through the chest. I just stare gaping and bug eyed at Mihawk's lifeless body. His mouth is still open in shock. The blood starts thickening on his chest and turns a dry rust color, forming a streak form his heart to his pelvic bone. When Arya was bent down over his body she closed his eyes. I think I am glad that she did that. I don't know if I could handle seeing his golden eyes turn dull and lifeless.

The image of complete horror he had when his own daughter drove her blade into him, keeps repeating in an endless loop in my mind. My body starts to shake uncontrollably. I want to scream at the top of my lungs _how you could do such a thing to your own father. He loved you! What game are you playing with!_ But it is like my voice box has been ripped out. Arya's expression flashes in my mind. Her teeth pulled back into a growl and her eyes wild and fierce. A shiver runs down my spine.

 _Who is this girl really? What are her true motives? Has she been with the marines this whole time? What about all of times we spent together just us or her and the crew? How could she throw it all away!? How could she kill the father that loved her so dearly!?_

I closed my hand around the golden locket I fastened around my neck this morning, knowing it was the only way I wouldn't forget it. There was nothing special about it. It was just a golden oval pendent about two inches in length, but I promised Mihawk that I would give it to her. I asked what was so important about it, but he only snapped at me, warning that he would cut me down if I opened it. He said he couldn't explain how important it was to give this to her and for only her to open it. _Would Mihawk still want me to give the locket to the women who is standing in front of me now?_

*Arya*

I stand up. My face stone cold. Ignoring all the emotions ripping my insides apart. My brain is screaming bloody murder in my head. _You killed your father! You killed the only man that ever loved you! What an awful daughter. What would you mother say?_ I am doing everything I can to keep my body from going into shock and blowing the whole thing.

A smooth voice speaks seductively on the back of my neck, "Doesn't it feel so good to get revenge Arya. That man will never hurt you ever again. In fact if you wanted to, you could kill ever filthy pirate in world with that power the Gods have blessed you with." I feel Micah's left arm slithers around my body and sits a little too low on my right hip. I force my body not to cringe. Micah places his other hand under my chin and jerks my face towards his, "Doesn't revenge sound beautiful Arya." I open my mouth to answer but instead Micah runs his thumb on the inner part of lip, "You have always been one of the most beautiful children I have ever laid eyes and may I be the first to say you have grown into an intoxicating women." Micah's lets his hand rest closer to my inner thigh and he brings his thinning lips towards mine.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing her you geezer!? Take your perverted hands off of her! "I snap my head to see Zoro caught off guard by his outburst as much as everyone else is. None of the other Straw Hats react. Luffy must have gave them a warning. Micah painfully slowly drags his hand off my body savoring every moment. I take this moment to get a look at the new Micah. He almost doesn't look like himself with how much muscle he has gained. His goofy blue hair was buzzed short. _That must be why Yoseph has it buzzed to._ The only things that still make him Micah is his voice and even though aged, his long face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Micah lift and point his fingers in the shape of gun at Zoro. Micah's voice is not amused, "You are going to regret that Roronoa Zoro."

I eagerly pull at Micah's perfectly pressed sleeve. He looks down at me. I look up at him with the best puppy dog eyes and childish voice as if I was begging for candy, "Please can I kill him Micah. He was an apprentice of sort to my father. I want to wipe out every last trace of my father off this planet." His face has a hint of doubt on it. I pull him close and whisper in his ear making sure my lips brush the outer part of his ear, "If would bring me an unfathomable amount pleasure." When he straightens up, I loop my arm in his and cling to him. I can feel the hunger Micah has for me grow. Sweat building on his body, his heart racing, and thanks to my power I can feel his blood flow shift to more err. . Important areas. Micah laughs and licks his lips eagerly, "Go ahead my dear. I can't wait to see how your powers have grown."

With my arm still intertwined in Micah's, I form a circle on my chest, "Mizu Mizu Blood Bend." I feel the body next to me go rigid. _Perfect!_ I hold on to his arm to prevent him from using that devil fruit power again and create a clone of myself to hold him from the other side. Once my other self has a hold of him I quickly release his arm and I reform the circle with my hands forcing all of my energy on him. My body is quickly consumed by hatred and discussed. I snarl out, "Yes revenge does sound beautiful. This crusade does not end with my pathetic father, you are still living. If you didn't squeal to the marines my mom would still be alive. I could have lived a happy life but no. You selfish pig. I am going to remember this moment as long as a live." I grind my teeth together a bark out, "Mizu Mizu Blood Boil." Clear, liquid filled blisters starts to form quickly under every inch of his skin. The sight of his face bubbling up makes my stomach turn and jump with excitement at the same time. The blisters starts to break and fluid runs down his face exposing the burning skin underneath. The pain is so immense that Micah is able to force out a glass shattering scream even with his body under my control.

The smell of burning flesh intrudes my noise, causing me to fight of the urge to vomit. I retreat a few steps, "You see if the human body reaches about 107 to 108 degrees Fahrenheit the proteins in the brain start to unravel causing the body to stop functioning. The only problem with this little method is that the 11 gallons of water and fluids that the body is made out of takes a while to heat up, making this method long and excruciating." _103 degrees._ Part of my mind can't comprehend why I am doing such a terrible thing. I small voice is crying out how much I am going to regret torturing someone like this. However the rest of my brain is cheering me on saying how much this man deserves it. After all it was his command that caused his own daughter and my mother to be killed.

Then everything falls apart. _Fate maybe._ My concentration is ruined by the top half of my body being scattered by a cannon ball. My clone falls apart and my grip on Micah is broken. After my body reforms I turn to see about 300 marines coming. About 50 of them only about 100 yards away.

"Arya you manipulative bitch!" Before I could whip my head around, a bolt of lightning pierces my body. My whole body arches and I shriek with pain. The last thing I see is marines surrounding my father, telling each other to hurry up and get him to a doctor. I try to smile. Almost everything is going to plan. Well expect for Micah have a devil fruit power. For what feels like the hundredth time this week, my eyes are forces shut and I am dragged in the darkness.

 _Luffy there has been a small hiccup in the plan. If it is not too much to ask, can you and your crew save me?_

*Zoro* -A moment or two before Arya's fall-

The smell of burning of flesh causes bile to rise in the back of my throat. No one on the crew has a strong enough stomach to watch what Arya's doing to that man. Just by the smell Nami and Usopp lose the contents of this morning breakfast on the beach. Chopper staggers over to their side and rubs their backs while handing them some kind of medicine to take. I never thought someone could suffer in such away. Arya's powers are truly terrifying. _I can't believe Arya is capable of this. I didn't know she had a dark side._ Part of me wants to rush over and restrain her but my other half is unsure if I can even trust her. She killed her own father after all. _Fuck. She really did kill him. Damn this has really been one fucked up week. What the hell are we gonna do now? Is Arya really still going to come with us after all of this?_ I turn to look over at my captain who is staring hard with his eyebrows knitted at Arya. _It is up to him I guess._

The marines have barricaded the Sunny and start to come ashore. There is only about 300 or so. Nothing really to worry about they all look like nothing more than low class goons. Luffy turns to us and gives a little speech, "You guys have to trust me on this, Arya is a good person she is our friend. We can trust her. She won't hurt us. I promise. No matter what happens we need to bring her onto the ship and leave." Usopp finally freaks out and honestly I am relieved to hear someone in the crew making a sound, "She just kill THE Dracula Mihawk without hesitation. Her own FATHER and you want us to TRUST her!?" Other members of the crew want to join in but Luffy holds up a hand, "She will explain everything later. I promise this will all make sense. Right now Arya is suffering and she is acting out of hatred and desperation. I know exactly how see feels. I acted the same way with Ace. We are going to have to save her." Everyone nods and stands at the ready.

Just then a cannon ball comes flying and strikes Arya directly in the torso sending her body in every direction. Her clone disappears and Micah falls to the ground. Micah shakenly rises to his knees and points a finger at Arya, "one hundred thousand volts." A yellow bolt races out of his finger and hits Arya right in the stomach. I watch Arya arch backwards, and scream out in pain. When she collapses she falls right next to her father who is being carried away by marines as we watch. My body acts on instinct and jolts forward. Luffy holds me back just for maybe ten seconds.

Luffy cracks his knuckles, "Okay I will go after lightening guy since I am made of rubber. Chopper go help Arya. The rest of you take down the marines. I am sure it won't take you to long. Nami is the long pose reset?" "Yes captain ready to go whenever you are!" Nami does a mock salute. Luffy clutches his hat, "let's go save our friend."

The whole crew races forward and in a flash no less than 50 marines are down. Out of the side of my eye I see Chopper take of his backpack and go to work on Arya. _Not the time to worry._ I put Wado in my mouth and enter the fray. In a matter of seconds I take down at least another 50 marines on my own. Within a matter of minutes all of the marines are down for the count and the crew gathers by Chopper and Arya. Everyone except Luffy that is. Even with his wounds Micah is putting up one hell of a fight. He flashes in and out of sight when Luffy is about to attack. _Must be Kenbunshoku Haki._ Micah jump back and grabs a fallen sword. His voice is slow and strained, "Just my luck to have to fight a man made out of rubber. Looks like I miscalculated a few thing, but no matter, this will still be a victory for the marines." Luffy stands with his feet in a ready position, "We have already defeated your crew. There is no way we are letting you get away with Arya now." Micah just breaks into laughter and the fight continues.

Robin voices catches my attention, "How is she doing Doctor Chopper?" The reindeer continues his work, "She is burnt worse than anyone else was with this amount of voltage on Skypiea. I assume it's because water conducts electricity so well that it amplified the damage done to her body. No devil fruit power is perfect. They all of have their weakness. This is hers." My voice is low and quite, "Is she going to be alright." Chopper turns is small face up to look at us, "She is going to live her wounds are not near as life threatening as her fight with you. Uhhh sorry Zoro." I wave him off. "With some rest her burns will heal." Nami leans on her staff, "Well with her living we will know what is actually going on." It was a little blunt but everyone was thinking it.

I look around and turn to Sanji who clearly senses the same thing. "Hey Sanji you feel that." He takes a long drag of his cigarette, "How many do you think it is about ten thousand or so." I nod in agreement, "They are coming from both sides. They must have docked on the back of the island thinking they could block us from escaping." Sanji taps his cigarette, "Meaning this whole thing has been a diversion so they could surround us. I had my sneaking suspicion that this was all too easy." The crew is trying to piece together what we are saying. Brook, who is leaning on his cane, speaks up, "Would you two gentlemen enlighten us on what is going on." Sanji does the honor, "There has to be a few dozen marines ships docked on the back of this island. The battle here on the beach was a distraction to build time for them to surround us. They must have been playing off of Arya's emotions knowing it would keep us here. Now there is about ten thousand men coming from both sides to surround us here. They are a lot stronger then what we just fought. Ladies and gentlemen the real fight starts shortly. Their goal is Arya, so we need to keep a close eye on her." Sanji turns to our captain and puts a hand to his mouth, "Catch all of that Luffy?" Our captain lands a solid punch on Micah, "Got it. Ten thousand is nothing on Fishman Island it was one hundred thousand. Piece of cake." Micah flashes in and out, this time however catching part of Luffy's side with his sword leaving a moderate wound. Micah sneers, "I didn't think Arya would cooperate so I had a backup plan to make sure there was no way for my precious Arya to escape. I have thought everything through. There is no way for her to escape."

I small grunt comes from the ground, "I think I will be the one to decide that you bastard." Arya has lifted herself to a sitting position and is breathing hard. The only burn that is visible is on her stomach where the lightening burned through her shirt. Arya looks up, "Don't just stand there help me up." Sanji swiftly goes to her aid, "Arya my angel are you sure you want to fight. I can just protect you. Your wound looks awful." Sanji was right. The wound was a circle with a six inch diameter. It was an awful red color with a few parts leaking fluid and puss down her stomach. What was the most terrifying is that some parts were already turning black. She turns to the small doctor, "Bandage me up and put some antibiotics on it and I'll be set." The small doctor goes into an uproar, "You have a third degree burn! Your nerve endings could be damaged. I have to clean you would properly first and that could take hours!" Arya forms a ball of water and rest it on her stomach. After a minute or two the water is a dirty red brown color with what I can only imagine is her skin floating in it. She tosses it to the side and sternly looks at Chopper, "All clean. Now wrap me up." The small doctor is hesitant but complies.

Even being all bandaged up, Arya still clings to Sanji showing obvious signs of how much the burn is affecting her core and her ability to stand. I step to her other side, "Maybe you should sit this one out. I know you hate this guy but you can barely stand." Arya quickly drops Sanji arms and braces herself in the sand, "I can do this. I need to protect my gift for the sake of my mother." We stare into each other eyes for a moment. She looks one hundred percent determined. I know there is no way to stop this girl now. I roll my eye, "fine have it your way." Arya forms a circle with her hands and talk in a low voice to make sure the duo trap in combat can't hear her, "thank you guys for not losing trust in me. I promise it will all make sense later." She inhales deeply, "Water body."

Arya's whole body start to ripple and change into a light blue color identical to the ocean. Her hair, now a dark navy color falls down to the middle of her back and bellow her breasts. Her once golden eyes are shaded by sapphire color. Once the shift is over Arya's pale body is replaced by water in a humanoid form. Something about this form makes her beautiful, almost god like. Arya reaches down and ties the ends of her black tank top up just under her breasts. She takes her swords and cuts her long maroon pants into shorts. After that she steps out of her boots and takes a black bracelets off the top of them and pulls them into two and attaches on to her thighs and her calves. _Must be made of sea prism stone._ She holds a slender blue almost transparent hand up and open and closes it. _She must not use this form a lot._ She rest her hand on her black sword and turns to us with a serious expression, "Who is ready to kick some marine ass?" I smirk. _Now this is more like it._

*Arya*

"Arya should you really be using so much energy with your wound?" Chopper asks concerned. I run my hand across the clean white bandages," It is a lot easier for me to move like this. My body bends more so it puts less stress on the wound. Also my regenerative abilities increase in this state because the white blood cells don't have to wander through my body. They can just go right to the injured area." Chopper looks up at me and squints, "You avoided the question about how much energy it uses to stay in that form." I put a watery finger on my blue lips and tilt my head to the side, "Did I?" I can see Chopper's face turn bright red and starts yelling at me for how stubborn I am. I ignore him. I want to fight.

I reach up to the bracelets on my wrist and bend a small part of them into rings and slide them around my middle fingers. I stride over to the ongoing fight. Luffy and Micah both stop. Luffy look at me blankly, "Who are you?" I gave him a look that said _really_ in the most sarcastic way possible, "Luffy. It is me. Arya. This is one of my abilities." Luffy eyes shine with admiration, "That is so coooooooooooool. Your whole body is water! You look completely different. Maybe it is because your hair grew? Why is that?" Micah steps forward cutting Luffy off, "Arya" he says with a predator smile, "You look like a water goddess." He smiles at me sweetly, "I am going to give you one more chance to come with the marines instead of these filthy pirates." I scoff, "Ya like I can trust you won't use me for your own twisted plans. You already electrocuted me until I was unconscious, I think I rather trust the pirates." I turn to Luffy, "If you don't mind I would like to finish my fight with my man that murdered my mother. She took care of me my whole life and risked her life to keep my secret. It is the least I can do to repay that debt to her."

My eyes were completely focused on Micah, trying to think of what I can do to avoid another bone shaking shock, I didn't notice the look of concern on Luffy's face. I pull my trusted sword from it sheath and stand on the balls of my feet. Micah licks his lips, "This will be easy." She flashed out of sight. I stand calm and try to use my Haki to place me. His presences flashes into sight on my right side and I counter his blow. Micah laughs, "Do you think it would be as easy as a sword fight. Even I know I would never win. Lightening blade. "I release my blade and reach for my arm, "Mizu Mizu Spear" A thin spear forms out of the bracelet on my upper. Imbued with Busoshoku Haki, my spear lands a clean hit on through Micah's upper pectoral. I shape all of the other bracelets linked to my body into spears and encircle the fighting area.

Micah pulls the spear from his chest and discards it on the ground next to him and audibly growls, "That hurt you little bitch. 200,000 volts." I use Soru and get behind one of the spears I embedded into the ground and just like I planned the lightening is drawn to the metal keeping me shock free. This game goes on for a while when I try to look for an opening to grab Micah so his powers are nullified. I flash in and out of sight and finally get behind him so he can't see me. I morph my sea stone rings sharp points and use Soru to shoot forward, aiming for the back of his neck. The time to reach the back of his neck couldn't be more than a second but it was still too slow. I end up about three inches in front of Micah with my small blade only a half an inch from his temple. "Lightening barrage." My body is stuck repeatedly by lightening. _Shit I am done for._ The lightening subsides and I fall limp to the ground. I try to think of all the times I was stuck but it went by too fast. My body shakes as I try to stand and face my opponent.

My body if lifted up by a large hand. I see Micah's beady brown eye's staring into mine, "Did you really think that you were the only one that has gotten stronger or has learned how to used Haki?" My vision blurs in and out. _Damn it. I underestimated him._ His grip tightens but my body is too weak to struggle, "Did you really think you could out run lightening you stupid whore?!" I spit in his face, "I am not a whore you damn pervert." I feel Micah's cold blade run under my tied up shirt and rest between my cleavages. I small shutter shoots through my body. It is taking all I can to keep my body in its water form but the form is healing my body just enough to keep me going without passing out. I try to conjure up enough energy to break away from his grasp but I am too late and hear a loud rip and see my top flutter to the ground. Shortly after hear another rip that seizes my shorts from me too. I quickly rearrange my water so my body has more of a silhouetted form, nothing to detailed or shameful showing.

I put my hands over my chest and tighten my legs. Even though I rearranged my body I still feel exposed. Micah takes his free hand and puts it on my face, "Why do you have to be like that Arya. You have such a beautiful body you shouldn't have to hide it. "He slides his hand down my neck to the bottom of my beast groping it. My body's adrenaline system kicks in and sends a surge of power through my body. Breathlessly I command my body, "Mizu Mizu Cannon." A high speed pillar of water shoots out of my hands, separating me from Micah. I tumble for a while and end up about five feet from the Straw Hat crew. I manage to turn myself to the side to see Micah stand holding his chest. _I broke some ribs, but I can barley move. There is no way I can win against lightening._ Micah holds his hand in a familiar gun shape, "I am putting you down for good this time! 500,000 volts!" The bright light comes racing towards me. I scream for my body to move but it doesn't comply. A tear falls from my eye. _I am so sorry mom. I tried to protect my power but I failed you. At least with me dead the power most likely won't resurface in Micah's lifetime._ I close my eye waiting for the searing pain to come, but it never does. I open my eyes and see Luffy standing there illuminated by lightening but not talking an ounce of damage. _Rubber._ He turns to me and leans down putting his face close to mine, "I don't care how badly you want to protect that power of yours. Dying is not repaying a debt to your mother. Stay here and let me protect my nakama." Luffy places his hat onto my head and heads of to finish Micah off. He turns to me and smiles, "Watch this for me. It is my most prized possession don't let any harm come to it."

I stare wide eyed at Luffy resting a hand on his hat. There is something about Luffy that makes a person drawn to him. I am not sure if it his carefree attitude, his strength, or how much he loves his friends but there is something special about him. I feel heavy fabric fall onto my shoulders. I stare up to see a now kimono-less Zoro standing above me. He, along with the rest of the crew, is starring off to the right or left where the marines are finally in striking zone. I slip my arms into the oversized sleeves of the green kimono, feeling safer with it around me. I hear Zoro's low voice fill the air, "You guy's heard the captain. Our goal is to protect Arya. Split up and each group take a front. I will stay here and protect Arya." The whole crew takes off in different directions. Chopper, Franky, and Robin in one and Brooks, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji in the other. The crew was dead serious, ready to battle. Sanji doesn't even protest for him to stay with me instead of Zoro.

I wrap myself into Zoro's kimono and grab the rim of Luffy's hate and pull it over my eyes and start to bawl. My eyes puff up and go blood shot, snot runs from my nose, and I gasp for breathes between sobs. _I can't believe how weak I am. I can't even protect myself; my father was right. My father._ I fall into another fit of sobs. He lifeless body flashes forward in my mind. The betrayal on his face. _I am so sorry father. Please forgive me._ With all the crying and wiping my face, the kimono sleeves feel off my shoulder. Zoro kimono is readjusted and warm hands rest on my shoulders. I unconsciously wipe my tears and snot on the sleeve of Zoro's kimono and look up. I am met with deep blue eyes, "Luffy and the rest of the crew is going to beat the shit out of the marines and I am personally going to make sure that nothing happens to you. We are all going to get out of here and explore the world together." Zoro gave me a giant, genuine smile. This gesture sends me into yet another round of sobbing. _Is this what it is like to have friends? I can't remember. Do I deserve people that care for me so much? After all of the things I have done? What I did to my father?_

"Ahhhh man. What can I do to get you to stop crying?" I barely make out Zoro's voice through sobs. I haven't cried this hard since my mom died. I guess this is what I get from holding back tears for so long; it feel like I will never stop. Part of me doesn't want to stop and just mourn for everything bad in my life. Ever since the Straw Hats came I have never felt so confused in my life. With my emotions, my decisions in life, my past, . . . I am gently pulled back into reality by two strong arms embracing me. "Jeez will you stop crying already. You are finally getting off this island. You have friends that care for you. Plus this is embarrassing." I wrap my arms around the swordsman and rest my hands on his warm back, burying my face into his neck, "Thank you Zoro."

*Zoro*

I am kneeling in the sand as I hold the vulnerable Arya in my arms for a little while longer. Though embarrassing, I finally got her to stop crying which makes me relieved. Arya has her head bury into the crack of my neck. I can't help but inhale her aroma. Even though she is in her water body form she still smell likes cedar. _Why am I smelling her? What the hell._ I lean back and feel Arya's cool hand move off my back leaving a trail of goosebumps. I study her face for a moment. Her eyes are puffy and tinged red, her blue face is face glisten with tear and snot. I take my kimono sleeve and bring it to her face. She clears her face and stares depressed down into the sand. Then her face is switches quickly over to panic, "Kokushibyō! All of my sea prism stone." She uses me to push herself up and grips my shoulder for support, "I need to go get them. "I stand up holding her arm on the way, so she wouldn't tip over "Now you aren't going anywhere." I glance over to Luffy's fight. Micah is slumped over barely able to stand. Arya's sword and stones are still in the same place. I turn to both sides. The crew is holding the marines back better than I expected. _That's my crew for ya._ "You stay here and I will run over and grab them for you quick."

I leave Arya alone for maybe thirty seconds to go retrieve her sword and stones. Once I grab them, I quickly head back toward her. Arya is standing with her arms folded in my green kimono to keep it closed. The length of the kimono fell to just above her feet. _Am I really that short or is she just that tall?_ As I jog back toward her, two flashes of white jump towards her, swords in hand. _Marines._ I leave her alone for thirty seconds and the marines target her. I see Arya stick her hands out toward the marines, my kimono sliding open. Bullets shoots from her light blue finger tips. The men fall lifeless. I see Arya clips my kimono shut, probably with one of the sea stone rings left on her fingers and she stands in ready position, trying to hide her shaking body. A few more marines try to attack but Arya sends out water whips and slams them together knocking them unconscious. I am only about 20 feet from her now. A group of six marines surround her form all sides. The one behind her starts to move, "Arya jump up!" She complies instantly. I drop her things and pull out my swords, "Three Sword Style: Senhachiju Pound Ho!" The men are sent flying and Arya lands gracefully on the ground.

I sheath my swords and pick up the spears and her sword and race over to her. "Are you okay?" I examine her. Her body is trembling and she is breathing very hard. With a shaky breath she replies, "I am fine. I held my own." She inhales deeply trying to even her breath but it fails. She reaches up and flicks my head, "So what was that . . . huff . . . you said about . . . wheeze . . . protecting me . . . puff . . . you arrogant bastard." She takes her sword and straps it around her waist and returns her sea prism stones to their normal form and reattaches them to her body. "At least you can do . . . huff . . . one thing right." I can't help but chuckle. "You are still feisty even when you can barely stand." She point a finger at me, "I will not hesitate to run you through swordsmen." This only sends me into another fit of laughter. She is anything but threatening in her state. It was if a five year old told me they were going to run me through. The angrier she got the more rigid her breathing became. I stopped teasing her and look at her seriously, "There looks like there is going to be another wave coming soon. A few more are escaping through the crew's blockade." She cut me off sharply, "Then we will fight and get off this island. Together." I start to protest, "You are in no condition to fight. After what I did to you and what Micah did to you." She cuts me off with a death glare. Not as effective without her yellow eyes but still scary. We stand back to back, "Alright Arya. You win. We will do this together."

About 50 marines from each direction are coming towards us. I do even bother putting my bandanna on; this fight was going to be too easy. As we stand waiting for them to approach, I can feel Arya leaning on my, heavily relying on me for support. I look down to her, "Why not go back to your normal body. Keeping your body in this form looks like it is exhausting." She tried to even her breathing one more time failing yet again, "Yes it does but it is helping my body regenerate faster so I can still fight. I figure with the amount of damage I have taken, I can keep in this form for maybe ten more minutes max and that is really pushing it. If the fight last longer than that you are going to have some dead weight to deal with too." I smirk, "100 marines. I bet I can take them down in five minutes but with you here I bet we can take them down in two." I feel her back relax into mine, comforted by the confidence. "They are about 50 feet from us. Do you know any long range attacks?" I can't see it but I know she is smirking, "Now what kind of swordsmen would I be it I didn't." I feel her lean forward and I hear her feet brace in the sand, I can't help but turn to watch, "One Sword Style: Soaring Hawk"

The technique she used is similar to the one I used before but different in more than one aspect. I can't help but stare as she swings her black blade in an elegant arch. Her body arches with it as if her and her blade are partners in a dance. Her slash soars through the air. It strikes the opposing marines down. Her strike however almost has a mind of its own and turns to strike the marines that have escaped and then bends towards the sky disappearing without a sound. I stand in awe for a moment. The way she fights is so much different than mine. She fights with grace, elegance, and beauty. Her style is amazing. I am jerked out of my daze by the shout of oncoming marines. I face my opponents and repeat my long distance attack, "Three Sword Style: Senhachiju Pound Ho!" Both of our fierce long distance attacks leave about 20 odd marines standing. I turn to Arya and smile, "You think that one more strike will do?" She smirks, "I would be a shitty swordsmen if it took me more." I raise my blades and she raises hers, "Three Sword Style: Ul-Tora Gari!" "One Sword Style: Demon's Dance!" My power and strength and her elegance and skill ring through the air.

Cold, dead silences fills the beach. I sheath my swords and take in the massacre on the beach. All of the marines have either fled or are lying on the ground unconscious. The once white sandy beach is tainted with blood and corpses. I move my eye to the spot where Luffy and Micah were fighting. I see Luffy walking back and Micah laying on the ground motionless. _Victory._ The crew and Arya meet up under the entrance to the village. Everyone has bumps and bruises but nothing major. Arya steps to my side looking exhausted. She grabs Luffy's hat that rested on her head and extended it to Luffy, "Thank you, no thank you all for protecting me. I don't know what I did to deserve this but I am glad it was with you guys." Luffy's wide grin spreads across his face and he takes his hat back, "Anything for a friend. Thanks for protecting my hat!" He reaches out and grabs Arya's hand and pulls her toward the ship, "Now let's go explore the world together!" The tired Arya can only manage a nod.

We reach the lawn on the ship, Arya in Luffy's arms. A big wooden problem stands in our way of the ocean. Luffy complains, "Ahhhh mannnn. Franky can we just blow the marine's ship to bits so we move on?" Franky's hair is limp in his face, "Sure I can just let me go fill up on cola quick." Before Franky could get off deck Arya squirms out of Luffy's arms and stands tall with that familiar circle on her chest, "Mizu Mizu Current" The ship starts to rock. The marine ship in front of starts to move. Nami stands beside Arya with her Clima-Tact, "Gust Tempo!" The speed of the ship increase rapidly and Luffy yells with a smile, "Franky get us out of here! Our next adventure awaits." Franky runs to the front of the ship to steer. Luffy smiles at Arya and Nami, "Look! It is already like we are a crew!" Nami smiles and turns to give Arya and congratulatory pat on the back put Arya starts to waiver.

The blue color retreats from her body revealing her natural skin, hair, and eyes. Arya's eyes roll back into her head and she collapses to the ground. Chopper rushes over, "I knew that form would take too much out of her." He switches over to heavy point and carries Arya off to the infirmary. I want to follow but I know that Chopper needs the room to work. Distracted, I almost get slammed in the face with Sanji's foot but I dodge it just in time, "Why is it that every time my angel is around you, she ends up in the infirmary! You shitty marimo!" I snap back, "Hey I didn't force her to go and attack the lightening guy she did it on her own!" Robin rest her hand on the side of her face, "Now that you mention it, how did that man have the power of the Goro Goro no Mi? Do you think it is something to do with the SMILE factory?" Usopp put in his opinion, "I didn't think that the SMILE factor could create Logia fruit. Think of all the terrifying Logia types that we came across. We could come across them again." Nami agrees, "Usopp has a good point I think that we underestimated the powers of the World Government's research division."

I crew takes a moment to reflect on this whole situation. Robin speaks, "Maybe we need to talk to someone who would have some more information. Dr. Trafalgar may be able to help us. He did leave us a transponder snail when we departed from Dressrosa." Luffy gets excited, "We get to see Trafallguy again! He and his crew really knew how to party. Those guys are great." Nami hit Luffy over the head, "Talk to, not see. You know how hard it would be to meet up in the New World?" Luffy holds his head, "Sorry." Brook, somehow now with a cup of tea in his hand, talks coolly "We have had a grueling week. Why don't we all have a cup of tea and relax for a while." I yawn, "The skeleton is right. We should worry about one thing at a time." Sanji blow smoke my way, "I hate to say it but the shitty swordsmen has a point. We need to worry about Arya first. I don't think any of us have forgotten that she killed her own father without hesitation. Luffy do have anything to say about that?" Luffy makes an x with is arms, "I promised Arya she could tell you guys everything."

The whole crew went their separate ways to sleep, recover, and think about what Luffy said. I lay on the grass and look at the night sky. It is clear and sprinkled with bright stars. _What a long ass day._ I rest my hand against my bare check feeling the cool metal of the locket on my chest. _I wonder what caused her to do such a thing to her father. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like? Nah. I saw him not breathing. She just doesn't come off to me as someone who could just kill someone without hesitation. Even in my demon form she didn't kill me. I know she could of after seeing what she did to Micah. God how could she do such a thing to a person? Would I do the same if someone killed my parent? Probably._ I rub the smooth metal between my fingers and pull myself up. I find myself opening the door to the infirmary. Arya lays in a clean white kimono with IV's hooked up all over her body. A sense of Deja vu covers me. This time however Choppers small body is sleeping in the bed next to her and her father is not in a chair by her side. I pull a chair over to her bed side and lean against her mattress watching Arya chest raise with every breath, taking Mihawk's place.

My eye grows heavy with sleep and I lay my head down on the mattress. _Well Mihawk since you can't be here, I will stay by your daughter's side just like I promised._


	7. Deep

*Arya*

My father's corpse lies on the cold beach. A pool of his dark black blood oozes from his chest and surrounds his body. The smell of rotting flesh fills my nose and I fight the urge to vomit. Through squinted eyes, I take a closer look at my father. Hundreds of maggots are crawling over his ebony skin congregating around opens wounds that expose his ribs. A crow screeches and lands on my father's head and starts to peck at his lifeless yellow eye until there is only an empty hole bored into his face. I can feel my heart racing. My skin is damp with sweat. The bile stings my throat. I try to scream but is it no use, my voice alludes me. Suddenly, my father sits up and maggots' slides off of his body, and remnants of his eye fall out of its socket. From his one remaining eye, black tears run down his face and he whispers out, "Why?"

The horrific pictures dissolves into the real scene at the beach. The betrayal on my father's face. The pain that I caused him by running my sword through his body. The pain of me being a traitorous daughter. Him lying on the ground trying to get out a few more words before he slipped into unconsciousness and failing, never getting his final words past his lips. His once stern yellow eyes now dull and lifeless. Seeing my own pale hand closing is eyes and hearing my trembling, guilt ridden voice begging for his forgiveness.

My eyes snap open and a shoot up to the sitting position in bed. A massive pain shoots through my stomach causing me to moan out in pain. I lean on my right arm for support and hold my head with my left. My heart is racing, my whole body is covered in a cold sweat, and I am breathing as if I swam across the New World. I look around delusional. I am in another infirmary. This one has two beds, a wooden desk filled with books and medicine bottles, and a jam packed book self. I feel claustrophobic and terrified. My brain automatically draws the worse conclusion. _What happened?_ _Have I been captured? Are they going to experiment on me?_ Images of my father flash through my brain, causing me to clutch my head tighter. Imagines of Micah follows taunting me. The horrific memory of me stripped naked, exposed by Micah comes forward. The feral way he licked his lips and ran his hand over my body. I hold my head and rock back and forth screaming trying to get the images out of my head, not noticing my wounds opening from me crunching over.

"Arya! Hey! Can you hear me! HEY!" My leg is shook and I retreat quickly to the corner of my bed scared of what was touching me. "Arya. It's me. Hey look at me. Shit maybe I should get Chopper from the kitchen. Arya it is me Zoro." My brain doesn't make any connections and I start to lash out. _Why am I hooked to all of these wires? What have they done to me?_ I start to rip out IV's and wires frantically. I stumble out of bed and yell, "Get away from me!" I am scared for my life. I try to look for and exit but a large figure blocks my escape. I hold my hands in a circle, "Get out of my may." The black figure pleads, "Arya you are on the Sunny with the Straw Hat pirates. We mean you know harm. You need to stop moving you're bleeding." I look down. My kimono has a red spot swelling on it. _What did they take from me?_ I stutter, "w-w-what did you d-d-o to me? Who the hell are you?" The black figure approaches and I stagger back toward my bed and trip over my feet landing with a loud thump. My panic increase. I can hear my heart beat in my ears now and my vision is blurred. I try to back up farther but the bed stops me. I reform my circle, "Stay back. I will kill you!" The black figure kneels in front of me with his hands up, "Arya it's me Zoro. I promise I won't hurt you. You need to calm down. Chopper said you may have night terrors. Whatever you are seeing isn't real. The only thing real in this room is me and you."

I close my eyes and inhale deeply wanting to believe the unknown figure. I wanted to know if the horrible beach scene was or just a horrible nightmare. I want to wake up and be back on my quiet island with my father. _This isn't real. This isn't real._ I hear the door open up and the figure yell for someone called Chopper. I continue but this time in a low whisper, "This isn't real. This isn't real." A hear a herd of footsteps. The door whips open and I look up. Eight more shadowy figures stand before me. _The figure lied, he just called for backup! This is an ambush!_ My heart picks up speed, "Leave me alone! What do you want from me? I will kill all of you!" A small back figure with horns turns, "Everyone needs to get out of her sight. She isn't completely conscious she is in stage 3 or 4 of sleep. At least I think." The small black figure goes over to the desk and pulls out a needle. _They aren't trying to help me! They want to keep me in there control with drugs._ I wave my hand out and slam the small figure against the wall with a loud thump. "Chopper!" The group yells in an uproar. The small figure staggers up, "Zoro you need to restrain her so I can sedate her." I grip my head hard. _I can't die. I have to live for my mom. Why do these people want to kill me?_ "Back off!" I screech. Power pulses through the room and all of the figures go flying either out of the infirmary or are slammed against the wall. A small voice yells, "Robin help us!" "Do you think it will work Dr. Chopper? When she touched Micah and Luffy they weren't able to use their powers." The small voice replies in a harsh tone, "We don't have time to think through the technicalities! Please Robin try!"

Black arms sprout out of the ground and wrap around my biceps, wrists, thighs, calves, and waist. I yell out in anguish, "Let go of me you bastard!" The black arms quickly disappear but this didn't mean my freedom. Barley a moment after a heavy body pins me to the ground. "Arya please stop your hurting yourself." I struggle. I was about to let out another burst of energy but the black cloak that shrouds the figure on top of me starts to fall apart, revealing the man above. I stare at the green spiky hair, one single indigo eye, tan skin, strong face, and a black bandanna around his left arm. Before my brain can fully process, I feel a sting of a needle pierce my bicep. My body goes numb and my eyes grow heavy. _Zoro. Chopper. Robin. The Straw Hats._

*Zoro*

"Is everyone okay?" The small doctor asks as he tends to Arya's wounds. Everyone gathers around her bed giving their uh huhs. "Chopper did Arya forget about us?" Luffy wonders with a sad expression on his face. Chopper tries to explain in layman terms, "Arya was having a night terror. . ." Luffy already looks confused, "But she was awake." Chopper sighs, "Let me finish first Luffy. Night terrors usually happen in children that have had traumatic things happen to them. It is most likely that when Arya was a child, she had them after her mother died. Night terrors usually don't happen to adults without a history of them. I am a little lost after that honestly because she seemed conscious. I wanted to say that she was have an episode of PTSD when she woke up from her night terror." Luffy opens his mouth. Chopper quickly continues, "Post traumatic stress disorder. It is hallucination caused by a trauma." Luffy closes his mouth. "But a person usually is reliving a past event and Arya wasn't, she was just delusional. So I am not completely sure. Hopefully when she wakes up again, she is back to her normal self and it isn't a more serve mental disorder."

Sanji is biting a napkin and squirming, "Is my angel going to be okay?" Chopper looks at us seriously, "Her wounds will be fine, but after this episode her mental health may take a while to heal." "I hope she doesn't stay like this for long. She was absolutely terrifying. Are we still sure that it is safe to even have her on the ship?" Usopp rudely puts. Nami scolds him, "Don't sound so mean Usopp. She has been through a lot, but I do have to admit that was a scary amount off power; it flung all of us back even Luffy. Do you think that was the power of the God Fruit or the power of her Haki?" The crew stands in solemn silence. Robin breaks it, "Either way you put it. Her power is completely terrifying. She definitely has a power that could destroy oceans."

Luffy smiles assuringly to the rest of us, "Her power isn't terrifying it is brilliant. She's strong enough to even throw me back! I am impressed and that's why I want to make her a part of this crew." Nami places a hand on Luffy's arm, "Are you sure about this Luffy? I mean she killed Mihawk and she really could have hurt one of us right now. Are you 100 percent sure we can trust her?" Luffy gives Nami a stubborn look, "Yes." Minus Sanji, who is just happy Arya is a female, the rest of the crew looks unsure. We never really had much issues accepting a person before minus Robin but even that didn't last this long.

Chopper orders the crew to go and give Arya some space. Everyone files out but I stay behind and pull up a chair and returning to my original position. "Zoro how long are you going to keep this up? It has been three days. When was the last time you ate or showered?" The reindeer covers his nose dramatically. "Look I know you probably feel guilty for the pain that you have caused her but. . ." I snap at the little doctor, "But nothing. If I didn't lose control of my powers she would of went on her way with her father. She would have been with her family, but now she has lost parts of her internal organs, was almost electrocuted to death, is having night terrors, and has killed her father. Should I feel proud all of that happened after she came out of the coma I put her in?"

Chopper has a wounded look on his face, "We are all struggling with Arya being on this ship right now with what she has done. Most of us don't think she belongs here after doing something so heartless, but Luffy trusts her so we all have to believe in him. I know you think it is all your fault Arya is going through all of these things but she had problems with her dad before we came. I can't tell you if it is your fault or not, you will have to ask Arya when she comes to." I run my hand through my hair, "Sorry Chopper I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't know what is going on anymore." The small doctor nods and starts to leave the room but turns to me, "The medicine will wear off in an hour. You should shower and eat." Chopper closes the door softly.

 _Fine I'll clean up and eat but after that I am coming right back. 30 minutes top. The last thing I need to lose another person in my life._

*Arya*

I start to open my eyes, slowly blinking the sleep out of them. My whole body is stiff, it feels like I am waking form the dead. The memory of the night terror flashes in my mind. _Did I really do that or was it just a bad dream. What if I really hurt someone? What if they don't want me on this ship because I am dangerous? Where will I go?_ I sigh. I am thinking way too much. I wipe my eyes and push myself up really slowly but that doesn't keep my stomach from stinging with pain. I let out a soft hiss as a prop my pillows up. "Arya?" I turn to see a familiar head of green hair. Zoro is wearing black pants, a blue tank top, his bandanna around his arm, and has no shoes. A shine catches my eye. A golden oval locket rest on his chest. _Has he been wearing that the whole time? No. Not during our battle. Yesterday was he?_ I think for a moment to long and feel a large hand place itself above my knee, giving me a slight shake, "Arya. Can you hear me Arya?" I place my hand on my forehead and shake my head trying to stay focus on more important things than a locket, "Ya Zoro I can hear ya" I rub my eyes one last time for good measure, "I just had the strangest dream. You guys were in it but you weren't you. You were black figures and. . . . "Zoro is looking at me with almost a look of pity. Silence fills the air instantly.

I run the white cotton sheets between my fingers staring hard at my silhouetted shape beneath. "It wasn't a dream was it Zoro." I say my voice faint. The swordsmen only shakes his head. My throat tightens and my eyes fill with tears. _I can't believe I tried to hurt people that have been nothing but nice to me._ I inhale a shaky breath, "Is anyone hurt?" Zoro looks at me with an earnest eye, "Maybe a few bumps and bruises but nothing bad at all." The sight of me throwing the black figures against the wall haunts me specifically a small one. I start to shift, "I need to see Chopper and apologize. I didn't mean to hurt him like that. I can only imagine what he is thinking right now. What the whole crew thinks of me now." I struggle to stand and take wobbly steps toward the door. Zoro's firm hand grasp my arm, "Arya you need to rest. I can get Chopper to come here." I turn around quickly causing my stomach great pain but I do my best to ignore it. A lone tear falls from my eye, "I am doing this. I can't imagine what the crew thinks of me, they all probably hate me. The sooner I tell them what happened, the sooner I can get off this ship." _I never planned to stay here. I would endanger the only people that ever cared for me but the least I can do for them is to like everyone know what truly happened._

I feel Zoro's hand slide off my arm, "Luffy and I don't hate you Arya. Hell Sanji probably loves you" I stare at him with defeated eyes, "Ya but the rest of the crew does. They watched me kill my father after all and if that wasn't bad enough, I tried to kill them only a few hours ago. I wouldn't exactly make a good crew mate." We stood for a moment in awkward silence before I turn toward the door and pull it open.

The sky is a dull blue with small stars starting to speckle it. The feeling of the cool, salt air wakes me up some more. The deck is filled with the noise of the Straw Hat crew joking around, that is until they see me. The happiness and joy that filled the air is filled with distrust and uneasiness. A familiar smile breaks through the crowd, "Arya you're finally awake! You have been asleep for 3 days!" Luffy seems to be the only one excited to see me, well minus Sanji who is wiggling his way towards me. "My angel you haven't ate in 3 days is there anything special I want to get you?" I shake my head wearily, "Food can wait. There is things that I need to tell you guys." Usopp points at me accusingly, "I agree you traitorous women! Why did you kill your father?" Hot tears start to run down my face, "I am sorry for the way I acted on the beach" I hear Usopp shout ow because Luffy punched him for being so mean to their friend. I wipe my face and sniffle, "I think it is about time that everyone learned about what happened on the beach that day."

Sanji helps me down to a sitting position against the mast. Sanji and Luffy now flank my sides and the rest of the crew circles up around us. I gaze at their eager faces. _Where should I begin?_ "It all began a week before you guys came to Jade Island. I was training, like I always do, that night on the beach when I felt a familiar presence behind me. It was one of my students names Yoseph, who I found out later to be Micah's son. I always had suspicions about Yoseph since he came to the island. He had familiar blue hair and the same long face as his father. I would over hear him talking about his family. Just small things like how his hair color came from his father or how he wanted to be a strong marine like him one day. I always figured that it was just a coincident but one day I heard him brag about a sister he never got to meet. One that died for the sake of marines 13 years ago or so his dad told him. After that I figured I would take the chance to meet face to face with Micah again and confront him about what he did to my mother, by going through his son. I knew Micah would want to deal with the matter personally."

I start to fiddle with the bottom of my white kimono to scared to look at anyone, "It didn't take me a long time to notice that Yoseph was following me around. He is only 8 years old; he wasn't exactly good at being stealth. I concluded that Micah had his suspicions about my father's frequent visits to the island and sent his son to investigate. So that night on the beach when I was training, I gave Micah something to be suspicious about. I used my powers freely in front of Yoseph from that night on, hoping to draw Micah to the island. It worked. The night before you all came to the island, Gin told me that my father was going to take me off the island because the marines had evidence that the God Fruit user was still alive. My father wanting to whisk me away caused a problem in my plan on meeting Micah again, but that was all fix by the battle that Zoro and I had. Me being in a coma gave the marines just enough time to get to the island before my father could take me off of it." _I know it is probably awful to say I was happy to go into a coma but my father would of probably took me to away right to his house on Kuraigana island. Then ship me off to another island abandoning me. He couldn't bring me with him to marine headquarters after all. I am not sure what I would have done maybe just fought with my dad and refused to go until the marines came. Who knows._

My voice falls quiet as silent tears fall down my face, "However the day by the lake changed the way I felt about things. Before that day I didn't really care if my father got caught in the cross fire of my plans or not. I just saw him as collateral damage. After hearing my father's story I knew I couldn't just leave him to die or be punished, I had to save the last of my family. This was more difficult than I thought it was going to be because my father was ready to throw away his life for mine. So I devised a plan that hopefully would keep the marines thinking that he was a good guy and that I minus well be a filthy pirate. The night before the fight, I made a special mixture out of the namida flower. It was the same one that my mom used on me to fake my death. That night I also got a call on a transponder snail that was dropped off at my room. Micah was on the other side. I was excited that the marines were sending him. I knew in my gut that they would, because he would do anything to get my power. He started to sweet talk me into revenge against my father. He kept going on about how it was my father's fault that my mom was dead. Telling me that my father devised the plan to kill my mother for the sake of the marines. He must of thought I was stupid or something. Why would I believe him over my own father, but I went with it spewing complete bullshit saying whatever would throw him off guard when I attacked him."

Luffy starts to giggles with excitement. The rest of the crew stares at me with shock. My chest starts to feel lighter as I tell the tale, "My father is alive. I didn't kill him that day on the beach. I don't know if anyone caught it but I put my hand on my father's neck before I . . ." Tears threaten my eyes just by remembering the look on my father's face," anyway. During that time I used my power to insert the namida mixture into my father's blood stream so he would perceived dead. Also during that time I moved any vital organs so he wouldn't bleed out. If I did everything right he should be alive, but I don't know until I have proof of his life." I turn to Luffy my eyes over flowing with tears, "What if I messed up? What if I really killed him? He is the only family I have left."

The whole world is drowned out by the sounds of my sobs. Luffy wraps his arm around me and pulls me into his chest. The next thing I feel is Sanji's slender finger intertwine in mine. Then Zoro's rough hand on my thigh. The coolness of Chopper's small hooves on my other thigh and what I think are his tears dripping down, causing goosebumps to rise on my legs. I feel two small hands that I am only assume are Nami and Robin on my calves and Usopp and Brook's on my ankles. Franky is bawling so loud I can hear it over my own sobbing.

Rage starts to combine with sorrow. Angry tears fall down my face, "Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do to have my mom die? What did I do so wrong?" I scream out in frustration. I feel Sanji's hand tighten around mine, "My angel you are not alone. . ." I whip my head around and growl through my teeth, "What do you know about loss." I think about how I must look. Bloodshot eyes, flush face, raw nose, but I hold his gaze. He stares at me with a shock on his face but then it softens into a look of pity. I fume and try to yank my hand away, "Don't pity m..." As my fingertips almost slip his grip, he lights a cigarette with his free hand, "11 years ago the cruise ship I worked on was raided by the cook pirates. I attacked them. I didn't want to die."

I relax my hand and he slips his finger back into mine. A glimmer fills his eye and he smiles, "I wanted to find the All Blue. I attacked Red-Leg Zeff yelling at him that I couldn't die I needed to find the All Blue. He just simply casted me off to the side. Shortly after a wave came and knocked me overboard. The shitty geezer jumped in and saved my life. When I came to, he gave me and small bag of food and told me to ration it. After that I posted up on the other side of the island to look for a ship to rescue us. By the 25th day I was out of food. Around the 70th day maybe the 80th, who can remember, I went to check on the old man and shitty geezer still had a big bag of food left. I slashed it open only to realize it was treasure."

I watched the smoke escape Sanji's lip, "I turned to Zeff. He right leg was gone, he ate it to survive. He had given me all of the food so I could live. The man gave up his dream of finding the All Blue and his legacy as a pirate to save me and my dream. We both lost out crews that day but we both still had our dreams. After that Zeff opened up the floating restaurant called Baratie. I worked under him until Luffy found me. I haven't seen the old man since." I stared with my mouth slightly parted and my eyes wide.

Zoro voice starts shortly after Sanji's causing to wipe my head to the other side and see Zoro resting his chin on his closed hands, "When I was young I trained at Shimotsuki Village to become the world's greatest swordsmen. I could beat pretty much all the adults at the dojo, however I could not beat sensei Koshiro's daughter Kuina. I got so anger because that I challenged her to a fight with real swords. That night I lost for the 2001st time against Kuina. Kuina became very upset after the fight however. She was mad that she was a girl and that her body wouldn't allow her to surpass men in the future. I was annoyed that she acted so defeated even though she always beat me. She even told me sensei said she couldn't be the strongest because she was a girl. I yelled at her that I would beat her not because she was a women but that I was more skilled. That night we promised that we would become the world's strongest swordsmen. The next day however she went down to get a stone to sharpen her blade after our fight and fell down the stairs and died. I begged sensei to give me her sword so I could carry out our dream. I felt responsible for her death. If we hadn't fought with real swords she would still be alive."

Zoro rests a tender hand on his white blade. "I almost was killed by marines for killing one of their precious pet wolves but Luffy saved me after the marines lied to me that they would let me go if I survived a month tied to a post. Bastards just wanted to kill me."

I don't have time to react, because I hear Nami pipe up," When I was a baby I was found and adopted by a marine named Belle-mere. We always struggled to make ends meet and one day I got a hand-me-down dress from my sister Nojiko. This started a huge fight with Bell-mere and said I wish I was adopted by a rich family. That night a fish man named Arlong and his crew came to Cocoyasi village and took it over and made everyone on the island pay a tax. If they didn't pay it they would die. Bell-mere only had enough money to pay for herself, so Nojiko and I hid but Arlong was too smart. He was suspicious that more people were living there. Bell-mere understood that Arlong was to smart and paid for the two of us. This cost her life. She was shot because she couldn't pay her tax. After that I worked for Arlong for 8 years. The whole village hated me. I become part of Alrong's crew because he said I could buy the village back for 100,000,000 berries. I stole from anyone to get the money. When I got the money Arlong told me he lied about selling the island back. That is when Luffy came and saved the village and my relationship with my sister and the villagers."

 _Her mom was shot in front of her?_ The shock doesn't set in as another story starts. Usopp voices catches my ear and as he begins to tell his story. For the first time since I met him, he has an earnest look on his face. "My father left home to pursue his dreams of becoming a pirate when I was very young. Shortly after that my mother got sick with a serious illness. Every day I would run around and tell her that pirates were coming to the island, hoping to boost her spirits that my father was coming home. I thought I could give her a reason to live. Even with all my efforts to cheer her up, my mother still passed away. After that I formed my own pirate crew with some kids in the village. We would shout that pirates were coming. I became known as the town's liar. I wanted to become a courageous pirate like my dad. Also around this time I met a sick girl named Kaya. She couldn't leave her house so I told her tales of the ocean. It made her smile and laugh and it made me feel on top of the world. Her butler Kuro wasn't a fan of me and always chased me off. When Luffy landed on the island things started to stir up. We found out that Kaya's butler was the Black Cat pirate's leader. He wanted to kill Kaya and inherit her money. He saw it as a scapegoat to get out of the pirate game. I told Kaya and she didn't believe me. I have never felt so depressed in my life; I just wanted to protect her. When I did try I couldn't protect her anyway. Luckily Luffy was there and he saved Kaya. Luffy asked me to join his crew to become a brave pirate of the sea. I couldn't say no to my dream. I haven't seen Kaya since." Usopp smiles softly to himself; his eyes wet.

 _His mom too._ Guilt sets in from my outburst and the feeling only gets worse when Chopper starts to tell his tale. He puts a small hoof on his blue nose, "I was born with a blue nose, and because of this my herd shunned me. It only got worse when I ate the Hito Hito no Mi. After that my pack abandoned me completely. I tried to talk to the humans in my heavy point but they saw me at a monster and attacked me. Luckily Dr. Hiluluk found me and took me in. Dr. Hiluluk wasn't exactly the best doctor but he was really passionate about his dream. He wanted to make cherry blossoms bloom in our village saying that they could cure any disease. He taught me everything he knew. However after I got all better Dr. Hiluluk kicked me out of his house and shot at me. I was really confused and scared. I even hurt myself to try to have him take me back in, but it didn't work. Later I eased dropped on Dr. Hiluluk conversation with Dr. Kureha that Dr. Hiluluk was dying. I remember the villagers talking about using mushrooms as a medicine that could heal almost anything. I thought I found the mushroom in one of the doctor's book; it was called an amiutake mushroom. On my way to find it, I ran into some trouble with my old herd. The dominate male in the herd attacked me, but I fought back knowing I had to get the mushroom."

Chopper points up to a metal bracket on his horn, "My horn snapped off, my leg was broken, and had a lot of cuts and bruises, but it was worth it! When I made it back Dr. Hiluluk was there and he was so grateful that I brought him the mushroom, he ate it almost right away. I learned that Dr. Hiluluk was called up to the castle because the doctors at the castle were said to be sick. I was left behind due to my poor condition. Later however Dr. Kureha burst in in a panic. I showed her the mushroom I gave Dr. Hiluluk and found out that it was poisonous. I just wanted to help him! But I only gave him an hour to live!"

The small doctor's tears run down my thigh. "After that I rushed up to the castle but just in time to watch Dr. Hiluluk blow himself up. Dr. Kureha took me in after that. When Luffy came to the island the evil king Wapol was trying to take back the island, but Luffy protected the island. I even got to watch the cherry blossoms bloom all over the island! I learned that Dr. Hiluluk was responsible for the creation of it and Dr. Kureha put his plan into action!" Chopper did an adorable wiggle dance as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 _I shouldn't be complain to them when they have gone through things like this. I am so dumb._ Part of me wished the stories would stop. I felt so awful for whining but Franky presses on. "When I was abandoned by my parents, a shipwright named Tom and his student Iceberg took me in. Tom was the best shipwright of his time. He built the ship the Gold D. Roger took around the world. Isn't that just super?" Franky's eyes were gleaming with admiration. "Back then I was driven to make the best warship that anyone has ever seen, but Iceberg got really mad that I was making them saying that I was going to cause serious damage one day. I still hate that he was right. One day the Shihousen came to the island and Tom was put on trial for building Gold D. Rogers ship. Even though it was an outrageous accusation, Tom was sentenced to death. However, he told the court how he wanted to fulfill his dream about creating a sea train to Water 7 so the town would no longer be a desolate island and would finally thrive. The court was impressed with his idea and gave him 10 years to build the sea train. No one believed that we could do it but after 10 years we finished Tom's dream."

Franky was wiping tears from his eyes. "Man I have never felt so super. We did something everyone thought was impossible. However shortly after a man named Spandam came to the island looking for the blue prints to the war ship Pluton. Tom did have the blue print but gave them to us so that the marines wouldn't find it. The next day was supposed to be when Tom stood on trial but Spandam sabotaged the whole thing. He took all of the warships I made and attacked the Shihousen with it. Tom and Iceberg were injured in the cross fire and we were all arrested. I tried to tell them that Spandam was the one who did it, but no one believed me. After that failed, I tried to deny the ships were mine but that only made Tom furious. He told me I should take pride in my ships no matter what they were used for. After that Tom took the fall for us and was sentenced to death. I lashed out and beat Spandam and tried to stop the Puffing Tom to save Tom, but I ended up on the verge of death and had to rebuild my body out of an old ship. A few years later I came back to the island and met with Iceberg. He was pissed but he gave me the Pluton blue prints to protect." Franky laughed, "No matter how much Iceberg seemed to hate me, we were like family. When Luffy came to the island the government was after the plans again. A bunch of horrible stuff went down but in the end I burned them at Eins Lobby. I knew Tom didn't want anyone to create the ship so I figured he wouldn't have cared if I burnt them to a crisp."

I look at the crew dumbfounded, "You went to Eins Lobby and escaped! Isn't that supposed to be one of the Marines strongest places?! It's the Marine's court! Why would you ever go there? Are you stupid?!" Luffy starts to giggle, "Yup!" "Miss Arya, I think I can explain," Robin starts with one of her soft smiles, "I grew up on the island of Ohara which was known for its scholars who focused on archaeology. My mom was one of those scholars so she left the island to study the Void Century when I was very young. My aunt that I stayed with was not a very pleasant person so I spent almost all of time in the library on the island with the archaeologists there. Dr. Clover and the rest, were the only true family I had on the island. Everyone else was scared of my devil fruit powers and called me a monster."

Robin takes a slight pause and lets out a light sigh. "I studied very hard to become an archaeologist so I could travel with my mom in the future. I was eight when I passed my exam. I wanted to pursue learning about the Void Century and to read the poneglyphs, but Dr. Clover told me that it was illegal to study that. I was upset because they have been studying it in the basement of the library for years. I left quite angry straight to the shore. When I got there I found a giant named Saul washed up on the beach and befriended him. I later learned from him that the World Government was coming to the island for all of the scholars. By the time I got back to The Tree of Knowledge it was too late, the marines were already there. The marines gather all of the scholars and searched the library for proof that we were studying about the Void Century. The easily found the poneglyph. Dr. Clover tried to reason with them but he only made the situation worse. He was executed in front of us and a buster call was initiated."

Robin's usually emotionless eyes become weary and sad, "Before the investigation started the marines threw a women down in front of the scholars. I eventually realized it was my mother who I hadn't seen since I was two. I was very emotional so I told my mom that I was a scholar and that I didn't want to be alone anymore. Because of that I became a target. My mom told me how proud she was of me but I had to live. She sent me off with Saul as the buster call went underway. I wanted to stay with my mom, to die with her, but Saul wouldn't let me. He fought so hard to get me to the ocean. Saul stood up to former Vice Admiral Kuzan, but even being a former Vice Admiral himself, had no chance against him. For some strange reason however Admiral Kuzan let me go. For most of my life I was chased, joining whatever organization would lead me to a poneglyph. That's actually how I met Luffy. I was the vice president of an organization that Luffy took down. Luckily Luffy saved me." I scrunch my eyebrow together. _How does that even work?_ I shook my head. I could ask later.

I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head, "How do the two go together now?" "Right!" Franky said clapping his giant hands together, "So Tom was worried about Robin because it was said that the scholars of Ohara were out to destroy the world. Since Robin was the last one, she was a threat to us. Tom and Iceberg feared she could awaken Pluton. So when Luffy and his crew came to the island Robin and I were captured both by CP-9 and taken to Eins Lobby. Robin for being a scholar and me for attacking Spandam of CP-9 plus some other things that are less important."

Sanji starts to do his little dance thing with my hand still intertwined with his. I am jolted into his lap face first. I quickly sit up, heat rising to my face. Sanji however is not phased, "Robin-chan here tried to risk her life to save us. She knew that the World Government was after her so she turned herself in so saying that we meant nothing to her. Just pawns in her game." Sanji eyes dramatically turn to hearts, "But my love for her was so strong that I knew she was lying so I chased after her." Nami glared at Sanji, "Iceberg eventually cleared it up for the rest of us how Robin was sacrificing herself for us." Luffy shot a fist up in the air, "We took down all of CP-9 and declared war on the World Government just to save her!" Luffy giggled, "When we got back from out rescue mission Franky built us our cool ship and we stole his underwear until he was convinced to join us." _What the hell is with these people?_ I sweat drop. Something I fail to notice though is that the sadness and guilt start to be pushed back as I become more intrigued about each cremates story.

Brook slurps his tea loudly. "My tale is just as tragic. It makes the hair stand up on my back of my neck every time I tell it. Well if I had any hair on my neck that is! Yohohohoho!" I grip Sanji hand hard trying not to punch the annoying skeleton. Sanji turns to me out of concern but Brook pushes on with his dramatic story, "Before I met Luffy I was part of the Rumbar Pirates. We were a wonderful group of pirates that just loved to sing and make people smile. One day while we were on our way to the Grand Line we found a lost baby whale. Captain Yorki told us to sing for the little fellow; it brought a large smile to his face. We gave the whale the name Laboon and he became an honorary member of our crew. However the cute little Laboon was only a baby. He was able to help us on our way to the Grand Line but there was no way he would be able to survive there. We tired scaring him off but he followed us into the Grand Line, injuring himself pretty badly along the way. We convinced little Laboon to stay with Crocus who was a lighthouse keeper and a doctor."

Brook dramatically pauses and sips his tea, "However part way through the Grand Line our captain and part of the crew were infected by a horrible virus. Captain Yorki was in tears about how he couldn't see Laboon again. Captain Yorki said I was to be appointed captain on our journey to get back to Laboon. Afterwards my crew departed from the infected members. Our goal was to see Laboon again. Yet again my crew's destiny took a turn for the worst. We were attacked by pirates who had poison tipped weapons. That night the whole crew was going to die." The skeleton took his top hat of and unhinged his skull, pulling out a shell. I just stared eyes wide with shock and a little bit of awe. "I asked those who could to sing Captain Yorki's and Laboon's favorite song Bink's Sake so I could record it on this tone dial. Eventually the poison over took us all and we died successfully recording our song."

I turn to the others. None of them seemed shocked by the fact that there was a dead man in the crew. I think back hard and remember at the lake Brook mentioning something about coming back to life. I turn to the skeleton staring at the shell in his hand, "How did you come back to life?" Brook laughs, "I ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi. I had the power to come back to life one time." I cocked my eyebrow, "Then how come you are a skeleton?" Brook puts a boney finger on his chin, "Well the crew was attacked in a very foggy area so my soul must have gotten lost on its way back to my body. When it found me I was bones and afro. I tried to leave and find land but my shadow had got stolen by Moriah and I couldn't step foot in the sun. That is until Luffy saved me." I am caught off guard with the statement, "You guys fought and beat the Gekko Moriah. The Shichibukai!?"

Luffy looked at me with a big grin, "Sure did! Just barely though, but we have gotten way stronger since then! I could easily beat him up now. I beat Doflamingo up and he is way stronger than Moriah." My eye grew as larger as plates, "You guys were the ones who beat Doflamingo!?" "Shishishishi yup! Also beat up Crocodile and Buggy, but we became friends with Jinbei, Law, and Hancock! Shishishishi they are really great people!" I blink stupidly at the crew. _They just fuck with the system for the hell of it don't they._ I think for a moment, "Is there any Shichibukai that you haven't messed with yet?" Zoro low voice finally makes an appearance, "Well we had a weird relationship with that Kuma guy. He tried to kill us on Thriller Bark but let us go. Then we found out he was a cyborg and the government made a bunch of copies of him. The original one saved us on the Sabaody Archipelago when Luffy stirred up trouble with the World Nobles. He used the power of his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi to send us to islands to hone all of our powers after we lost to the government that day. When we were gone for the two years he also protected our ship. Now however he is completely a robot for the World Government and now truly our enemy." I idiotically just nod my head like this is a normal conversation. I knew they were missing one old Shichibukai but I knew what happened with Teach and I did not dare to ask about it.

I was completely swallowed up by the tales that the Straw Hats were telling. Back on Jade Island when I was taking a break from training I would read. Being isolated on that island for so long I wanted to know what the world was like and how to act with people. I turned to Luffy, "Why did you want to become a pirate?" It was kind of a dumb question but at the moment I was intrigued with everyone's story.

Luffy takes off his hat and holds it in his hand. "Being a pirate always sounded so fun, but what made me really want to become a pirate was Shanks. He is the captain of the Red Hair Pirates and the coolest pirate I have every met! I always asked him if I could join his crew but he always said no because I was too young and I couldn't swim. I also accidentally ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi so that made the plan on being able to swim and join his crew flew out the window. One day though some no good bandits came in and trashed the bar and knocked Shanks over the head with a sake bottle. Shanks didn't do anything about it which made me really really mad. When Shanks and his crew left the bandits came back. I tried to fight them but I was captured and almost killed. Shanks' crew came and beat the crap out of them but their leader escaped with me in a boat. He pushed me off but just then he was eaten up by a huge Sea King! Shanks came out and saved me but lost his arm. "Luffy takes a long hard stare at his hat, "After that accident I realized the true dangers of becoming a pirate. I told him I would wait but I would become a pirate just as strong as he was. He gave me this hat afterwards and told me I can give it back when I become the strongest!"

He places his hat back on his head and puts an arm around my neck, "It is not always easy. I had to break in Impel Down to only find that Ace was moved. So I had to break out and then make my way to Marineford to try to save Ace from execution. I couldn't have done it without White Beard and his crew. After a long and hard fight, we did save Ace but he died anyway that day trying to protect me. After the war Law saved my life with his amazing surgical skills, I couldn't get Ace's death out of my head. I broke down and started destroying everything and almost killed myself in the process. Without my friends, especially Jinbei, I probably would have died. If I had died, I couldn't have lived with myself. I know Ace wouldn't have been happy with me dying. I know that he would want me to live out my dream for him."

He didn't go too much into detail about what happened but I could feel that what he said was having a huge impacted on the whole crew. I reached up to my cheek and felt that it was slick. Luffy moved me to tears. _I can't believe that idiot was capable of such thing._

In that moment I did not cry for just my trouble alone. I cried for all of those around me and everything they have lost and all of the troubles they have gone through.

I felt everyone draw closer to me enveloping me in their warmth. Even some of them crying themselves. I didn't know if the pain would every go away. I doubt it ever would, but for the first time in 13 years I didn't feel alone.

Sorry it took me so long! Rough time in my life man. I know some are going to be like ugggggggh we know all their pasts, but I think it was important to show what everyone has gone through to show that all of the characters can relate to each other's pain. I think it was a good kind of bonding and accepting each other pain kind of chapter!

Let me know what you think!


	8. I Have a Dream

I Have a Dream

*Arya*

The rest of the night blurs by.

Sanji tries to pump with an amount of food the only Luffy could eat, worrying about malnutrition. The 'untrusting' part of the crew kept apologizing for being so cold and rude to me. I just brushed it off and said I could see how they could have misconstrued the situation.

The Straw Hats party the rest of the night away and I hang back like a wallflower.

 _I envy them. So happy with everything that has gone wrong in their lives._ I mindlessly take a drink of tea. _Would I ever be like them?_

While the crew seems enticed with Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and surprising Robin play with chopstick that they have up their noses, I see a chance to escape.

I turn to water and slip through the cracks of the door so no one hears or sees me leaving. I inhale the salty air and my skin tingles. Tilting my head up, I see the thousands of stars that the infinite skies hold. A bright white shooting star streaks the sky.

A feeling of nostalgia flickers. _A shower happened right before I met the Straw Hats. I wonder if another one happens if something else big will happen._

The crow's nest catches my eye. _The view from up there had to be spectacular!_

I rest my hand on my stomach and decide that it would be thousand time easy to float up there instead of climbing. Since I can control water, I focus on the water the makes up my body and lift my body straight up. The crow's nest is higher up than I thought it was but I have enough energy to make it. I let go of my body and grab on to the top part of the ladder and push the door up and open.

The familiar sent of sweat and wood fills my nose reminding me of the dojo. The room is lined with light orange wooden benches and is filled with numerous sizes and types a weights. My eye can't help but be draw to a weight that is almost my height. I sweat drop. _Who the hell can even lift weights like that? I had a feeling though of whose room this could be._

The room also has a long pull up bar and about a 6 foot by 8 foot light red mat which I can only assume is for abs workouts. There is also a white hammock hug up in the corner of the room and a telescope and intercom for the actually look out purpose of the crow's nest.

With the lights off it feels like I am surrounded my stars. Since the room is lined with windows no matter what way I turn, I can gaze at the stars.

I step closer to the window catching my reflection in it. My raven hair has my mom's pin clipped into courtesy of Chopper. He gave it to me after the giant tear fest saying he cleaned the blood of it. _Sigh._

I have on a v neck emerald green sweater to ward of the cool air, jean shorts to no overheat, and no shoes on. Apparently Gin snuck aboard the Thousand Sunny and put a trunk full of my clothes on board and a going away present. Franky said he found it by the wheel. I almost started crying again just because of how much Gin cared for me.

I trace my finger along the one inch scar that I have on the middle of my collar bone. Chopper did a fine job but I am not sure is the light pink scar will ever go away. Next I decide lift up my shirt to peek at the damage beneath.

I have never been so happy that I am a logia type. Chopper told me that there was no nerve damage thanks to that. I unwrap the clean bandage Chopper put on after I woke up. The wound is about half the size at it originally was. _Yay logia power!_ The outer diameter is the soft, light pink of new skin but the scab in the middle is coarse and has gross patches of green, rust, and black.

I start to wrap myself back up. Even though it is scabbed over I have to keep it bandaged because every time I bend over it breaks open causing a fluidly mess that I am unfortunately sick of.

 _I am really glad that my mom was a doctor. These kinds of things really don't gross me out or cause me too much worry. Mom taught me so much about the human body and biology that I actually wanted to follow in her foots steps and become a doctor like her. Yet I also wanted to become a swordsmen like my dad. Funny how kids are so indecisive._

I step up on one of the wooden benches and find a latch on the window by moon light. With a slight push the window swings open. I step out onto the ledge and float myself up to the roof. My bare feet walk soundlessly against the rotating yellow and red pattern. I stop just short of the flag pole and l sprawl out with my left knee is bent and my right arm is being used as a head rest.

Now that the environment around me it at peace my mind is anything but. _Should I really stay here with the Straw Hats? Should I leave and not have them burdened with the constant chase of marines? But don't they already get pursued by the marines anyway? Luffy is a big shot. All of those close to me seem to get hurt though. I don't want any of these people to end up like either of my parents._

 _Parents._ I sigh. _I really hope my dad is alive._ Part of me feels like I know he is and the other half is panicking that he is dead _. There is no winning._

My body becomes restless and I start tapping my left foot. _Ugh I just need a sign. Is my father alive? Should I stay here or should I go?_ _Come on universe is there anything you can give me!?_

I see a hand clasp the side of the room and pull the person bellow up. Zoro appears with two blankets in his hand and his swords at his side. He wordlessly comes over and tosses a blank over me and lies down by me wrapping himself in the other.

We just lie like this for a while. I am not sure if it is the fact that it's him or just another person, but my mind starts to settle down and focus on the millions of glittering about stars above.

The universe didn't give me the sign I want, it just have me a Zoro. I guess that'll do for now.

*Zoro*

It didn't take me long to realize that Arya had left the party. I had been keeping an eye on her all night because she was being very quiet after the crew's trip down memory lane this evening. I waited until the party wound down until I set off to search for her. Finding her was easy enough thanks for my Haki.

Now here we are lying in a comfortable silence stargazing. It should have been a peaceful moment however, a small nagging feeling rests in the back of my head. I turn to Arya, "I am sorry."

Her big yellow eye's stare at me, illuminating the darkness, "What are you talking about Zoro?"

I sigh and push myself up to a sitting position against the flag pole, "For what happened because of me losing control in our battle."

Arya lets out and exasperated sigh and moves over to sits next to me, "I told you swordsmen that my injuries were not your fault. I was too weak against you in that state."

I crack my knuckles anxiously with my thumbs, "That is only part of what I meant. Ever since we met there has been nothing but disaster in your life. I put you in a coma, you were electrocuted, you're missing internal organs, and you had to fake your father's death. I feel almost responsible."

Arya turns and slides one leg through the gap between the flag pole and my back and folds the other one over, leaving very little room between us, "I am only going to say this one time swordsmen. No matter is you came to Jade Island or not I would have found a way to see Micah again. I wanted my revenge for my mother's death." She looks agitated.

My lips part to say something put she pushes a finger on them, "Think of it this way. Because you all came to Jade Island, I was able to rekindle my relationship with my father. I hate to admit it but if Luffy wasn't there I might have died fighting Micah with his new ability. You did nothing wrong Zoro it was going to happen if you were there or not. I should thank you for being there to save me from my adolescent behaviors."

Her finger slips away from my lips leaving a shiver to run down my spine. _I guess she had point. Her grudge against Micah was too large for her not to act on and she did say she put her plan into action before the crew came._

The thing that has been bothering me most this night however, was what she said early this evening when she stormed out of the sick bay, "Do you really want to leave us?"

Arya's body goes rigid but relaxes as she runs her hand over her short hair, "I have been thinking about it. You guys shouldn't be caught up into the disaster that is my life."

"How do you know that your life is a disaster? It has been almost four days and they have been no stories about you, not even a wanted poster. What if Micah's plan backfired by pretending to kill you all those years ago?" Part of me wants to believe what I said, but I know I am just grasping at straws. For some reason I don't want to see her go. She already is one of our nakama.

I stomach stirs a little bit when a small flicker of hope shines in her eyes, "Maybe your right. I guess only time will tell with this sort of thing. "

I shift so I am mirroring her position, "Maybe I can convince you to stay."

Her mouth is partly open and her eyebrows are knitted together, "How would you do that?"

I lean forward a bit hoping that what I am about to do is something that she will never forget.

*Arya*

As Zoro leans forward my heart does a small flip. _What was that about? Was a nervous about something? Maybe excited?_ Zoro reaches his hands behind his neck and unclasps the locket around his neck. _I wanted to ask him about it. My brain must have been waterlogged._

"Your father told me to give this to you. I was waiting for the right time. You know when everything had calmed down. I figured now would do." He rubs the back of head and turns his eyes away when he gives it to me. He looks like he is almost . . . blushing?

I trace the smooth gold locket with my finger. _What could be in here that was so important to my dad?_ I finally build up the courage and press the top button. The locket clicks open.

Silent tears stream down my face.

Staring back at me are two photos. The one on the left is a family picture that I remember being taken about a few months before my mom's death. My mom and dad are sitting down in white wire lawn chairs. They have an arm around each other and their other one wrapped around me.

I am slightly turned to my father. My raven hair fall way down to my back, my bangs long as well. I am wearing a light pink dress; my smile is so large my eyes are squinted shut.

My mom's face look almost like mine does now, but she has long light brown hair, with grown out bands, and the most beautiful green eyes anyone has ever seen. Her eyes are looking over to my father. The smile she has on her face is radiant. She has never looked so beautiful.

My father seems to be caught mid laugh, his eyes squinted looking over at my mother. He is wearing a simple white button down shirt, something you only caught him in when he was relaxing at home. He looks like his does now accept less worry lines on his face and he seems genuinely happy.

I remember them day this photo was taken. My mom said we never had pictures of the family together so a local photographer came and told us just to act natural. The shot must have been taken when I told one of my crummy pirate jokes that I thought were hilarious as a kid.

The right side photo was so genuine and filled with so much love. It was a simple picture of my dad kissing my mom. My father rested his hand on my mother's cheek. You could see the smile pulling at their lips when they kissed.

 _That is want I want in life. A smiling family and to be with someone that I couldn't help but smile when I kissed._

I clasp my free hand over my mouth, trying not to let a sob escape. I have cried way too much today.

 _This must have been what she had done with the photos, why did she never give this to me?_

"Arya, hey are you alright?"

I don't even dare to try to speak right now. I hand over the locket.

*Zoro*

 _I swear if that dumbass Mihawk did something stupid again. . ._

My thought is cut off when Arya hands me the locket. I study the pictures hard. Arya's mom is beautiful. Mihawk was right. Arya look so much more like her. The same oval face, strong cheek bones, pointed nose, and beautiful eyes.

Seeing Mihawk in the pictures is kind of weird to me. The man I grew to know is not there in front of me, but someone kinder and more loving. _Creepy._

I look at a young Arya. So happy and untainted by this world. I compare her to the Arya I see before me. Whose heart has been wrapped in stone for the past thirteen years. A thought makes me smile. "You know you have changed quite a bit but I bet you still just as clueless about the world as you were in this picture."

Arya wipes her face and looks at me pissed expression, "Shut up! Am not!"

I lean forward with a smart ass grin on my face, "So not knowing what kind of animal Chopper was, just a lapse in your memory?"

Arya's mouth opens and closes trying to think of a comeback up fails. I double over with laughter. I feel a fist connect with my skull, "At least I can tell my left from my right moss for brains."

I sit up and hold my hand with the locket in it like I am holding a book and the other as if I am tapping a black board, "Just so you know a comeback is less efficient as more time passes." A smug grin fills my face, "Just call me sensei and I will teach you everything you need to know!"

Arya can't think of anything to say and just crosses her arms and huffs. "Hey come on now don't be like that. Here lean forward a bit."

She looks at me suspiciously but finally complies. As she leans over I wrap my arms around her neck and clasp the locket chain together. She leans back and the locket clicks against her chest. It fits her perfectly. It doesn't slide to far down into her cleavage and it doesn't sit to high on her neck. It even covers the scar I gave her.

I smile to myself, "There it look beautif. . .it looks great on you." Heat rises to my face. _Why do I keep saying things like that?_

I hear a small laugh and am brought back to reality. A large smiles fills Arya face for a few moments, "Thank you Zoro. This means so much to me. I thought all of the pictures were burned or destroyed. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

I let out a light laugh. _She rambles when she is excited._

I made her smile. She look so much better than when she does that. Like the real Arya is trying to break through the barrier beneath.

My lips pull up into a half smile. "Don't thank me. Thank you father when you see him again." Her smile quickly fades, "you mean if I see him again."

I place my hand on her knee and look seriously into her eye, "When you see him again."

A tired smile forms on her face and I take the opportunity to lean in and whisper in her ear, "I win."

*Arya*

I become very hypersensitive of the fact that Zoro was so close to me. I could feel his warm breath on my ear and the heat radiate off of his chest. He wasn't physically touching me but I didn't know how much more of this I could handle. The stupid thing is I didn't get why I felt like this either. Luckily Zoro snapped me out of it by saying something weird.

I lean back, "What do you mean 'you win'?" The swordsmen laughs. I told you I would give you a reason to smile that night in your room and here you are smiling."

He looks at me victoriously, "Hence I win."

I think about the promise Zoro made and thought out loud to myself, "Is one smile really going to fix everything though? Can it make everything go away?"

Zoro's eyebrow twitches agitated and he lets out an irritated sound, "What do you want me to do then? Make you forget the hurt? Make you come to terms with the past? What do you want ..."

I didn't really hear the last part because my body just blurted out, "yes."

Zoro sighs and a sense of Deja vu fills the air. Zoro is kneeling in front of me, face inches from mine and whispers, "As you wish."

A heavy tension hangs in the air and all I can do is stare dumbly back a Zoro. I feel like I should do something. My body is screaming at me to act. My hands become sweaty as I get nervous. I try to lean back on my hand but because of the sweat I slip and fall right onto my back.

Zoro looks at me with an eyebrow raised, "You are such a dumbass. Why are falling over like that?"

I scramble for my blanket and cover up and lie down again, "I didn't do it on purpose you shitty marimo."

He just laughs and lies down next to me, "Whatever you say Arya."

-Later the next morning-

When I wake up I am still on the roof of the crow's nest. For the first time in a long time I slept past sunshine. I look to my side to see the absence of Zoro's body. _Wonder where he slipped off to?_

I fold up my blanket and step to the edge the crow's nest and jump off. I enjoy the moment of free fall, feeling weightless like when I am swimming. However I didn't want to crash into the deck so I lift myself up and float down the remaining ten feet or so.

I deck is very quiet. I was about to wonder where everyone was until the beautiful aroma that is Sanji's cooking fills my nose. My stomach growls in response.

I make my way down to the kitchen and I am greeted by all of the Straw Hats. I acknowledge them with a hey, but I am too distracted by the beauty sitting before me: French toast.

I quickly take a seat next to Sanji and reach for the French toast. I out of the corner of my eye, I spy a long rubber arm reaching for the French toast plate. I quickly put up a wall of water and Luffy's hand smashes into it.

"Arya what did you do that for?" Luffy pouts and rubs his fist dramatically.

I pile six pieces or French toast onto my plate and drench it in syrup. I bend my water in the shape of a small castle around the French toast platter, "I didn't want you eating my French toast."

Usopp looks at me with wide eyes, "There is like 20 pieces there! Do you really plan on eating them all!?" I turn to him as a cut up my French toast and eat it. "Maybe. . . ."

Robin laughs, "You eat with such manners but protect you food like a barbarian."

I self-evaluate myself. I had a napkin on my lap and I cut my food and ate it one piece at a time. Compared to the Straw Hats I guess that was manners. I swallow my bite, "I am sorry for not wanting to share," my castle dissipates, "I just haven't had French toast in 13 years. It is my favorite." I turn to Sanji, "This French toast is really amazing. Thank you Sanji."

Sanji swoons, "Anything for you my angel! If there is anything else that you want, just let me know!"

I nod and politely stuff my face.

-12 pieces of French toast later-

Zoro laugh echoes in the air, "You really eat a lot don't you?"

I glare at him as I wipe my mouth with my napkin, "Are you calling me fat swordsmen?"

He has no time to respond; he is cut off my Luffy's laughter, "Arya you can eat as much as the guys are our crew!" _Ha no way I can eat as much as him and Zoro._

I take a sip of my apple juice, "Has anyone gotten the paper yet today?"

Robin nods, "Sorry Miss Arya there is nothing about your father in there. I checked first thing this morning."

I deflate a little bit, "That's okay. They government doesn't want everything to known to the public. There might never be anything about the incident on Jade Island."

The small reindeer tries to cheer me up, "Arya do you want some cotton candy? It'll make you feel better?"

"What is cotton candy?" I ask giving Chopper a sideways glance. The small reindeer freaks out. "You have to have some! It is so good!" The little reindeer takes his back pack of and pulls out some pink fluff and hands it to me.

I look at him unsure, "This looks like something you would pull out of a couch cushion." I put it my mouth anyways seeing Choppers excited eyes. It dissolves in my mouth throwing me of guard and I jump a little. The sweet taste of sugar sits in my mouth. "It's really good Chopper. There was never really much for sweets on my home island. We grew a lot of our own food. Fruits were about as sweet as we got. Thank you for sharing this wonderful creation with me." I plop the other bit into my mouth.

"Don't think you saying will make me happy, you bastard." The doctor wiggles around with glee. Everyone laughs. _Must be a normal thing he does._

I turn to Nami, "When do you think that we will be on land?"

Nami looks at her log post, "We should tonight or tomorrow morning. Why?"

I look at her with a small smile, "I am really excited to see what else the world holds. I have only been on two islands my whole life. I read stories about what might be out their but it is just not the same as discovering what is. When you guys told me your stories yesterday I was really excited. There are so many things that I didn't know about. So many things that I have to see."

Franky looks at me as reaches for the bacon with his smaller hand in his hand, "What is something that you really want to see?"

I contemplated for a second, "Snow."

"Yohohoho," Brook laughs, "So simple yet so elegant. Why snow may I ask?"

"I lived on a spring and summer island so it never really got cold enough there. I read about it in books and have seen pictures, but that is about it. Everything covered in white seems so beautiful and . ."

"Romantic?" The skeleton says as he clasps his hands together.

I try to reply but Nami butts in with an interrogating look on her face, "Did you every have someone back on Jade Island?" I shake my head and try to respond. My face heating up. Nami eyes grow wide, "Have you ever kissed someone before?"

My voice is irritated, "No! It didn't really fall into my schedule of trying to get stronger." I cast my view to the side catching a glimpse of a surprised Zoro, "All the guys on the island were scared of me anyways."

Nami and Robin exchanged evil glances to one another. I wave my hands in front of me, "It really is not important to me! I have other things I want to do more."

Luffy chews a piece of meat and talks with a full mouth, "I haven't kissed anyone either. I don't get what the big deal is." No one is surprised by that statement and frankly, I am not either, "What is your dream Arya? Everyone on the ship has one."

I look at them all, "I kinda picked up on them last night but what is everyone's?"

Luffy starts off shouting and spitting food everywhere, "I am gonna be king of the pirates!"

Zoro puts down his mug with a slam and smiles, "I am going to the world's greatest swordsmen!"

Nami cheers, raising a fist in the air, "I am going to draw a map of the world!"

Usopp jams a thumb in his chest and stand up dramatically knocking his chair over, "I am going to be a brave warrior of the sea!"

Sanji grabs my plate for me and smiles at me, "I am going to find the All Blue!"

Chopper hops on the table and claps a small hoof on his chest, "I want to able to cure any disease!"

Robin smiles wide, with her hands neatly folded in front of her, "I am going to find the Rio Poneglyph and lean about the void century."

Franky strikes his trademark pose, "I want to create and travel on a ship that can circumnavigate the globe! Already half way there!"

Brook rests his 'cheek' on his clasped hands, "I want to see my beloved Laboon again."

The air is filled with a sense of conviction and determination, "So what is yours?" Luffy asks with a smile.

I smile which seems to make the whole crew happier, "My dream isn't really big. Falls on the lines with Usopp's and Franky's dreams. I really just want to travel the world and go on adventures. I don't want hide my whole life."

Luffy raises his glass of milk, "To going on amazing adventures!" We all raise our glasses with a cheer. Luffy turns to me, "That's right, I just remembered. So what do you say Arya? Join my crew!"

I hesitate, "The world government is going to pursue me. You guys will became an even greater target. I can't do that to you guys, you have done so much for me already. . ."

Robin snuck up behind me somehow and rests her hands on my shoulder and gives me an earnest smile, "If you run away it is not going to work." She laughs, "Trust me I have tired."

Luffy points at me accusingly, "We are already at war with the World Government. I am already a huge target for breaking in and out of Impel Down and being part of the war." He picks his nose and looks at my bored, "You haven't done anything that impressive."

I sweat drop, "Thank you?" I turn to Zoro and Nami for confirmation but they just shrug confused by the captain also.

I rub my temples with my hand, "So you're saying that being chased by the World Government doesn't matter because you are already a major target and if I try to leave you are going to hunt me down."

"Shishishishi, yup!" Luffy rocks back and forth, feet clasped together at the soles. I sigh giving the crew a forced smile, "I guess it is a yes then. Thanks you Luffy for inviting me aboard." I bow showing him I respect him as a captain and as a gesture of my gratitude.

Luffy cheers, "We have to have a party tonight to celebrate our new crew member! Hey do you think Arya will get a high bounty to add to our board?"

"With how super her powers are I bet she will get one close to Luffy's, hell maybe even bigger!" Frank says smiling at me with pride.

Luffy puffs his cheeks, "She can't have a higher bounty than her captain!"

Nami eyes turn to beli signs, "Maybe with another strong member on are crew we can increase the amount of treasure we get!" She squints her eyes and examines me and laughs manically, "Higher profits." _Well she is terrifying when she is money hungry._

Finally Sanji chimes in, "I get to see my angel every single day!" He spins over and grabs my hand, "If there is anything I can do for you my love let me know. Anything." He raises his eye brow at me and I think winks, but I can't tell with his bangs covering one side.

He lets his hand rest a moment longer on my hand. _I haven't held hands with anyone since my parents. I forgot how warm and comforting it is_. I almost didn't want him to let go. Almost.

The crowd around me fades out as I start to think. _These past few years I have missed a lot haven't I? All the love and affection that friends could have even me. The warmth and compassion of others. Hell I never even gave romance a shot._

 _I am truly clueless on what the world has to offer. I mean you don't learn too much in your early childhood years. I feel like there is so much to learn. The thought is thrilling._

I smile inwardly to myself. _So many adventures to go on with my crew mates._

Shorter-ish chapter but I don't think I could have really done anything more with it!

I got a great idea when I was out for a run the other day on what way I want to go with it. More wonderful One Piece character are going to join this picture!

If you have any input or want to see anything happen let a girl know! I will do my best!


	9. Sake, Suspicions, and Spotted Seals

Sake, Suspicions, and Spotted Seals

*Arya*

After breakfast the crew makes our way out to the deck to relax until we reach the island we were approaching.

I sit down and swing my legs out over the ocean as I lean against the white wooden railing of the Sunny.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp are all fishing, Franky is fiddling around with his bionic arms, Nami and Robin are reclined in lawn chairs, Sanji is serving them drinks, Zoro is lifting an inhuman amount of weights, and Brook is playing the violin and quite beautifully I may ad.

I turn to the skeleton and give him a small smile, "You are a very good musician Brooks. You can hear the passion and emotion in every chord you play."

Brook tilts his top hat to me, "They don't call me Soul King for nothing. If I can't turn the crowd into an emotion mess I wouldn't be a very good musician now would I? Yohohohoho! Is there anything special that I can play for you Arya my dear?"

I awkwardly shrug, "I don't really know too much about music. I am afraid I didn't listen too much while I was training." I look up to the skeleton and cock my head to the left, "Maybe you can teach me sometime?" I figure I should try to expand my horizon and get to know more about the crew. Plus music and rhythm an only increase my sword play.

Brook smiles as large as his boney figure will let him, "I would be delighted! We can start tonight at the party if you want to! You can be my musical prodigy! However there is a small price, you need to show me your panti. . . "

The musician is cut of my Sanji's foot slamming into is head, flattening his top hat, "You know if you say you are a gentleman then act like one. Don't try to use it as a cover so you can be a perv!"

Franky looks up from his bionic arm, "Did someone say my name?" I sweat drop, "No?"

Sanji slides down next to me and hands me a light orange drink; I take a sip, "It is as wonderful as it always is Sanji thank you."

Instead of erupting in to his usually nose bleed he just smiles back. _Sanji looks so much better when he is just relaxed and smiles genuinely._

Sanji smiles fades as he puffs on his cigarette, "There is something that we would actually like to ask you about Arya. If you don't mind that it is."

I shake my head and look around at the rest of the crew to see the scale of the whole situation. Everyone is still minding their own business, so I was not too concerned about the topic on hand.

I hear Robin click her book softly close and I do a 180 to face her, "We were wondering what you knew about the devil fruit that Micah was using."

"It seems that he ate the Goro Goro no Mi. He had become a man made of lightening just like how I ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi and my body is now made out of water, " I say matter of factly.

Usopp turn to us, "I don't think that is what Robin meant. I think she was asking if you were aware that someone else besides Micah has the ability to use the Goro Goro no Mi power."

I am starting to get confused, "So you are saying that there is another person out there with the same devil fruit powers as Micah? That is impossible. Devil fruits do appear again when the user dies, but that is the only way. Are you sure that the previous user is still alive?"

Luffy turns to me with a pinky up his nose, "I beat the crap out lightening guy when we were on Skypiea but I know for a fact that I didn't kill him."

Thoughts start to whirl around in my head, "Is there any way he could be dead now?"

Nami shakes her head and her orange hair falls form her shoulder, "No Enel was crazy strong, he wouldn't be killed so easy."

I blink hard trying to clear my thought, "Are you saying there is a way to create devil fruit?"

Chopper sets down his fishing pull and hops onto Robin's lap, "That exactly what we are saying. We actually ran into this before."

I shift eagerly to my knees, "What type of fruit was it? What were the differences between artificial and real? Was their side effects?" _I love stuff like this. I would help my mom do research all the time. Life is just fascinating_

Chopper continues, "When we were on Punk Hazard we ran into a child named Momonosuke. He had eaten the artificial devil fruit that Vegapunk can created. The devil fruit was a zoan type. He was able to turn into a dragon, but he couldn't control his form changes and he was a lot smaller than most zoan type users are. He said it looked like an apple but it had spots unlike the waves devil fruit usually had and that the fruit tastes like a normal fruit."

 _Lucky kid._

Franky continues the story, "We found out that Doflamingo and a World Government scientist named Caesar continued to do research on artificial devil fruits after Vegapunk's so called failure. The only type of artificial devil fruit we knew of were zoan types and we thought we got rid of that threat when we destroyed the SMILE factory, but then we met Micah."

"Seems like the World Government has another facility and has learned how to make logia type devil fruits and this time there doesn't seem to be any flaws in their creation." Sanji puts flatly.

I crew the inside of my lip, "Do you think the World Government is trying to create an army?"

Zoro scoffs, "What else would those scums do?"

Sanji tries to plant a kick on the swordsmen head, "Don't be rude to a lady! My angel was very smart to piece all this together. You shitty marimo!"

The two lock into combat becoming a blur of legs and swords.

I sweat drop and turn to Luffy, "Why do you have two people on the crew that hate each other so much?"

Luffy giggle, "It is more fun that way don't ya think?"

 _Yeah fun is an adjective._

I adjust the white tank top I changed into after breakfast, "What are we going to do about this development?"

Robin folds her hands and rest them on her book, "That is actually the second thing we wanted to talk to you about."

Luffy jump up and down with excitement, "We were thinking about talking to Traffy about the situation."

 _Traffy?_

Usopp clears it up for me, "He mean Trafalgar Law the captain of the Heart Pirates the former Shichibukai. Also known as the surgeon of death"

Brook leans on his cane, "He is a truly a devious man. He turned in the heart of 100 pirates to gain his position as a Shichibukai. The man will do anything to reach his goals. He is quite self-centered."

Sanji came up silently behind me, "Not to mention that his crew is a bunch of pervs."

Franky shuts his arm, "Now I swore I heard my name that time."

 _What is his deal?_

Luffy puffs his cheeks, "I don't know what you guys are talking about Traffy is a good guy! He is out ally after all. We have to trust him!"

 _So after all the said about how heartless of a man Law is, there are allies? I don't even know._

My stomach has an uneasy feeling, "What does this have to do with our issue?"

Nami looks up and point her finger, "We figure that he may have some information on it because of the positions he used to hold in the World Government, but there is a slight problem Law doesn't do things without getting something in return."

 _Crap._

Luffy pouts, "I think Law would come anyway but no one else thinks so."

I rub my hands together, "Where is this going?"

Robin smiles at me softly, "We were wonder if we could offer you as a trade. We wouldn't give you up to the Heart Pirates but we would allow Law to examine on you and experiment on you."

It sounded a little cryptic, "It is okay I will do anything for you guys." I force a smile. _I don't really want to do this but hopefully I can build some trust with the crew this way._

Usopp bears one last bit of bad news, "We want you to talk to him on the den den mushi also. We want him to know that we aren't pulling his leg and that someone with your special talent really exists."

I stand up and fix my shorts, "I understand completely. When do you want to do this?"

Nami looks at me and winks, "If we could do it now that would be great. Maybe he can meet up at the next island."

I nod and we all head down to the library. Sanji sets the den den mushi at one of the tables. The snail is yellow with a blue and grey speckled shell and is wearing a white and black spotted hat. I sit down at the table and the crew stands behind me for support.

The den den mushi rings and my stomach does back flips. I have read terrible things about Law. I had my suspicions about the man soon to be on the other side but I did my best to fight them off trusting my crew mates.

An agitated voice picks up on the other side, "Straw Hat-ya I swear if this is another call saying how much you miss me, I will find you ship and sink it to the bottom of the ocean."

Luffy giggles, "Oops."

I try to keep my tone professional, "I am sorry to disappoint you but this is Arya."

His voice melts into something smoother and more inciting, "I apologize for my rudeness. What is someone with such a beautiful voice doing with the Straw Hats?"

I fight off the redness creeping to my face, "I joined the Straw Hat crew recently. I was wondering if you could help us with something."

His relaxed voice fills the air, "Well that plans Miss. . ."

I turn to the crew looking for reassurance. They all nod and give me the a okay to tell Law, only then did I realize I haven't even told them yet. "Dracule. Dracule D. Arya"

I can feel a grin creep on Law's face, "Miss Dracule there wouldn't happen to be any relationship to a famous someone we all know."

Annoyed I press on, "Trafalgar can we skip talking about family trees and get to the point."

His sweet voice answers, "A women that gets right down to it. What an attractive quality. What can I do for you and what can you do for me Miss Dracule."

I straighten up in my seat, "We have some suspicions that the World Government has another facility that is making artificial devil fruit."

Law's voice comes back quiet and filled with anger, "I thought this was no longer a problem after the SMILE factory was destroyed. Don't toy with me."

His icy voice surprises me, "I am sorry to say that when the Straw Hat came to Jade Island they ran into a second user of the Goro Goro no Mi. We think the Government may be able to produce artificial logia fruit."

I hear him curse on the other side of the phone. It takes him a moment to regain his composure and his smooth voice fills the air once more, "Okay Miss Dracule you have peaked my interest. Now what are you offering in return?"

Sanji and Zoro clamp a protective and encouraging had on my shoulder. I answer with confidence, "Me."

"Well even though I can think of a few things that I would be glad to do to you Miss Dracule, maybe you should be more specific."

This time I can't help but blush, "I ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi also known as the God Fruit. I am sure you have heard the rumors. I figured you would be interested in examining me and doing experiments on me since you are a doctor and you seem like a genuinely curious person."

Law let out a small hum, "I haven't even met you yet and I already like you Miss Dracule. I will do it because you interest me. What island are you approaching?"

Nami answers, "Matsuri Island we should be there by night fall."

"Lucky for you my crew and I are only about 8 hours away. We will see you this evening. Oh and Miss Dracule I hope you are as beautiful as your voice." He hangs up the receiver on his end.

 _What a suave bastard._

*Zoro*

Sanji is trying to curse at Law through the receiver even though he already has hung up. It is both hilarious to watch and unsettling at the same time.

I did support Law in his ambitions but the way he talked to Arya right now was unnerving. _He can't talk to Arya like she is a piece a meat it is demeaning._

I watch as Arya spun and faced Robin and Chopper, "Would you guys mind doing some research with me? Maybe we can find something about devil fruits or if this has ever happened before."

Franky pipes up, "I will help too. I am familiar with Vegapunk's work. I will go grab my books from room quick."

Chopper follows suit, "I will grab some of my books to and we all can research down here. I bet we will come up with something!"

A small smiles pulls at my face because of the small doctor's positive attitude. Arya however seems to be deaf to the world around her as she runs her fingers against the spines of the books. I watch as Robin directs her to the biology section.

Arya starts to pile books in her hand. Hopefully this will give her a good opportunity to get to know her crew mates more.

I shout over my shoulder when I start to leave, "If there is going to be another war I am going to go train some more so I won't lose to anyone."

-A little while after dinner-

 _998\. . . 999. . .1000. . ._

I drop down from the pull up bar and land soundlessly on the floor. I stretch my arms over my head and feel my abdominal muscle tighten.

I relax and grab a towel and wipe the sweat off my face. I have been training all day long. My muscle are sore but the adrenaline from the work out made me feel amazing.

I drank some water and thought about how Arya had acted at dinner.

Everyone else was there normal selves. Luffy was a little more excited than usually since Law we were going to see Law. He actually talked more than he ate. Arya however had her nose in a book and just picked at the amazing dinner Sanji had made us.

 _Had she been reading all day? Probably is trying to keep her mind off of her father._

I made an executive decision and opened the hatch and descended down the ladder.

Once I got to the library I saw Chopper fast asleep one of the couches and Robin sitting across from Franky both silently reading books with notepads at their sides.

I found Arya on the floor cross legged resting her cheek against her hand. There was two stack of books about three feet tall on either side of her. She closed the one in front of her and a watery hand put it to the stack on the right as she reached for the left stack.

I grab her katana that was leaning against a book shelf and toss it to her. She reaches her hand and catches it will ease not even looking up from her book.

"You have been straining your brain all day isn't it time you take a break. Come on lets spar. It will relax you."

She puts her katana down at her side and flips the page ignoring me.

Robin puts down her book and turns to Arya, "I think that Zoro is right on this one Arya. You have been reading longer than all of us. You should really take a break. Your brain will cease to work if you don't."

Arya grabs her katana and leaves without saying a word.

 _What is going on with her? I thought we were making some process. She is as icy as ever now. Did the crew do something? Did I do something?_

I try to follow her out but I am stopped by Franky's voice, "Go cheer her up Zoro!"

Franky and Robin both wink at me.

"Get a room." I grumble at them as I walk out.

As I open the hatch to the crow's nest I am met with Arya's blank yellow eyes. She is standing with her sword at the ready balancing on the balls of her feet.

I take my swords out of their sheathes readying myself, "Arya what is the matter?"

Instead of responding she springs forward and our blades clash causing a metallic screech to echoes in the room.

Her attacks were relentless but not as fluid and precise as they usually are.

I start to try to think about what is bothering her, but I am jolting back to the fight as I narrowly dodge a slash aimed toward my face.

Even though she is distracted I still have to pay attention or I can get seriously hurt. I inhale deeply trying to center my focus.

I fire one technique after another, but she dodges or counters the all with her own techniques.

We stand 10 feet apart. Both of us are breathing heavily as sweat drips down both or our faces.

I decide to try one more time, "Arya what is going on with you."

I watch as see bites her lip and disappears form my view. I use my Haki to try to place where she is. I open my eye and she appear in front of me and behind. . .to the left. . .and right.

I am surrounded by 10 Arya's. All of them are standing with their left foot forward and their katana brought to their right side as if they are going to shoot forward to piece there target: me:

Arya finally speaks, "One Sword Style: 10 Demon Pursuit"

Just as I predicted they sprint forward from all directions. I quickly look for a weakness. As I calculate it and swipe for her feet. My sword and I both slide through Arya's body.

 _Water Clones._

I try to turn around but my legs are pulled out from underneath me. I turn my head and see the clones distorted bodies. Two clones no longer have legs. The water that made up their legs, now snakes about mine and quickly moving up the rest of my body. I try to break free of my binds but am surprised with how strong my watery bonds are.

Arya sits on my chest and hits pressure points to make me release my swords as she does this she informs me about my bonds, "I can control the surface tension of water. The closer I pull the molecules together, the stronger they get. They can become harder than steel."

She rest her blade on my throat, "I win."

She gets back up bored releasing her bonds on me.

 _I refuse to give up this easily._

I jump to my feet and grab Arya's wrist and twist to make her release her sword.

She looks down at my hand if it was some short of parasite.

She turns ignoring the pain in her wrist and lands a solid kick to my side.

We lock into hand to hand combat. My goal isn't to land punches but to pin her or lock her in a hold. I don't want to hurt her.

She swings her first toward my chin and I grab her elbow. However she uses my own strength against me and throws me over her shoulder a good ten feet.

I return to my feet and meet her in combat again.

After a while I realize that she doesn't plan on using her devil fruit power at all and her moves are getting sloppier and sloppier.

She tries to place a kick on my neck but it is poorly placed. _I have fought Sanji enough to know when to take advantage of a poorly place kick._

I grab behind her knee and wrap and arm around her waist and pin her to the ground.

I straddle her torso and pin her hands above her head.

We both take a moment to regain our composure as we breathe heavily and sweat drips off our bodies.

I scowl down at her, "What is your problem?"

She ties to break free of me hold but I only tighten my grasp.

She lets out a scream of frustration, "I can't find anything!"

I look down at her puzzled. She continues, "Everything in the books I read, I already knew from studying with my mom. My whole day has been useless. I feel like a burden to the crew."

I feel her take deep breathes trying to calm herself. I look down at her with soft eyes. "We have already been over this. Luffy and the whole crew would do anything to protect you and if you ran away we would do anything to find you. Because we met you we were able to find out about a possible new government lab and convince Law to meet us on the next island. You are anything put useless."

She adverts her gaze, "I feel like I have to fight so everyone trust me and it is stressing me out."

I look down at her sternly, "Nothing is going to be fixed in a day. Brook had the same problem when he first joined the crew now he is just as crazy as the rest of us."

I feel Arya squeeze one of my hands out of thanks and then she wiggles a little bit, "Zoro do you mind if you dismount me now."

 _Huh?_

I look down to see the compromising position we are in. Because I have my legs around her torso her shorts and her shirt both pulled up dangerously high almost exposing more errr. . . private things beneath.

"Zoro!"

I snap back to reality and roll off of her quickly.

Arya rests on her side staring at me mockingly, "You are just as big of as perv as Sanji aren't you?"

"No! I am so much better than that shitty cook!" I burst out.

Arya pretends to give it some thought, "but he is a really good cook, has a sense of direction, waits on me hand and foot, and calls me cute names."

"So!" I grumble out in anger.

Arya giggles. Not laughs but giggles. Her smile is as wide as she did in the picture in the locket. The young and carefree Arya seems to have broken through her cloudy heart once more.

The moment barely last. Arya looks at me in all seriousness now, "Why did you stay by my bed when I was unconscious? You must have thought that I killed my dad like everyone else, well minus Luffy."

I rest my head on the back of my hand, "In all honestly you remind me of Kuina. Except you don't care if you are a women. You just want to show the world how strong you are. If Kuina was alive I bet you would be her idol."

Arya sits up and hugs her knees. I follow suit. Her voice is barely above a whisper, "Do you miss her?"

I am caught off guard by the question but answer anyway, "Yeah. Everyday. I feel like I am responsible for her death. It isn't bad enough that I think about her so often, but there is this one marine captain that looks like her if she grew up. I can't even fight the women because of that!"

Electricity shoots down my body as Arya intertwines her soft pale finger with my tanned calloused ones.

I stare at her dumbfounded and she blushes furiously, "I'm sorry am I doing this wrong? When Sanji did this to me when I cried I found it really comforting. I thought this is what a person does to comfort someone."

I give her hand a small squeeze causing another tingling sensation to run through my body, "No it is okay. This is helping a lot thank you." I give her a light smile and she sighs relieved.

Arya golden eyes stare up at the ceiling as if she is looking for an answer, "How do you live with yourself?"

I give her a large closed eye smile, "I follow Kuina and mines dream every day. I won't stop until I become the world's strongest swordsmen. For my sake and hers at least one of us should fulfill it."

She really takes what I say into consideration and smiles at me softly, "Okay then I will do that to."

We sit in silence for a few moments and I unconsciously start to stoke her thumb with mine. It just felt like the right thing to do. The silence continues.

Arya eagerly wants to break the silence and start to talk about our sparring session. When she gets excited about a technique she absently mindedly squeezes my hand out of pure excitement.

I just don't want this moment to end. It is so nice to sit down and just talk about sword play with someone and have a challenging sparring partner. _No offense Brooks._

She gets so passionate when she talks about sword techniques. It is so refreshing.

The intercom makes static noise then Nami voices breaks through, "We will be landing in 15 minutes so hurry up and get down here.

Arya's slender finger slide from mind as she stands up.

I stare down at my empty hand still feeling her phantom hand intertwined with mine.

 _Did Arya get the same sensation I did or am I just going down a bad path?_

Arya looks at me with a sideways glance, "Zoro are you coming?"

I shake my head.

She said she did it because Sanji did it as a friend.

As a friend.

Nothing more.

*Arya*

I hurry down the ladder and join the crew in the front of the ship, excited to see what the island we are approaching looks like.

Chopper is the first one to greet me, "Arya! You didn't open your wound sparring with Zoro."

I shake my head, driven mute by the site in front of me.

Matsuri Island was a summer island. It had white sandy beaches with palm trees and banana trees lining the beach. Docks we built out into the ocean even 100 feet or so with small fishing boats attached to most of them.

The sounds of celebrate caused my body to vibrate with excitement. Along the shore of this summer island we dozen or colorful test selling food and nick knacks. I get a whiff of something deep fried and my mouth starts to water.

I spin around so fast I almost get whip lash, "Do you think they will have fireworks tonight if they are celebration?" There was a small festival on my home island that my family went to every year but nothing like this.

The crew starts to chuckle at the childish way I am acting but Luffy is the only one that actually gives me an answer, "Arya is right! Fireworks are the coolest! Hey guys we should have a party on the beach as a way to celebrate Arya joining our crew and reuniting with the Heart Pirates."

Sanji smiles and turns to Franky, "Do you have a portable grill hidden somewhere in your work shop?"

Franky nods and runs off. Sanji then turns to Usopp and Chopper, "Do you guys want to help get the cooking and bar supplies with me?"

Usopp and Chopper run off chanting beach party as they go.

Once the boys leave minus Luffy, Brook, and well I don't know where Zoro is, Nami puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a sly smile, "You know Law is a pretty attractive guy Arya."

I blink at her stupidly Robin continues with a coy smile, "You guys could go off and enjoy the festival together. Just the two of you."

Brook swoons in, "How romantic it! Hand and hand during the festival, sharing food, watching the fireworks together, and kissing in their glow."

I wave my hands in front of me frantically, "No I am complete fine. Stuff like that doesn't interest me anyways. I have more important things to worry about."

Robin look off somewhere behind me, "Are you sure. I bet Law could get you to relax." She says with a wink.

A deep voice that comes out as almost a snarl surprises me, "You heard her. She said she doesn't want to. Now leave her alone." I feel Zoro presences standing behind me threateningly.

Brooke, Nami, and Robin start to giggle among themselves. Brook manages to speak through his fit of laughter, "I guess that answer our question ladies."

My eyes shoot back and forth between the four, "What are you guys talking about?"

Nami opens her mouth to talk but the whoosh of water falling causing the crew to run to the side of the ship. A huge metal submarine is ascending to the surface.

Luffy launches himself over to the beach where the submarine takes port. I quickly follow after using my devil fruit abilities. I didn't want to deal with whatever those four were talking about right now.

My feet make contact with the ground and I chase after my captain. I group of five men approach my captain.

The shortest on is wearing a black bomber hat with a white patch that read Penguin in blues letter and a tan jump suit with brown boots. The next one is only a little bit taller. He is wearing a green heat with a red brim that is shoulder length crimson hair cascades out of and his is wearing matching jump suit as the bomber guy. The polar bear that is with them is wearing a black jump suit with brown boots and stands a couple feet over the two wearing hats. Next to him however is a man that is almost three times the size as the bear. His black spiky hair falls all the way down his back; he has muttonchops that line his face and he is wearing a blue muscle shirt and grey pants with sandals. The one that leads the pack I know is Law.

He stands about 6 feet three inches tall. He is wearing a black hoodies unzip with no shit underneath revealing is sunkissesd skin, toned muscles, and a large heart tattoo. He is wearing blue pants with black spots on them, brown pointed toed boots, and a white northern style hat with a spotted seal pattern that his black hair pokes out of. He has a long nodachi attached to his back that has it hilt lined with fur and its black sheath lined with white crosses.

As I approach him his figure starts to become more detailed. I see that his sweatshirts sleeves are rolled up and the top of his forearms are spiked oval tattoos with his crew symbol in it but without the face, on the back of his hands are two purple crosses, and across knuckles the word death. He eyes reminded me of when I stared back at the koi pond on Jade Island: yellow, cold, and emotionless.

Luffy screams at the top of his lungs, "Traffy!"

He catapulted his arms forward attempting to tackle Law, however Law steps to the side and Luffy lands face first into the sand.

Law and his crew step around Luffy and stop just short of me.

The one with the bomber hat on turns to the red head, "Shachi why don't we have women like that on the ship."

The red head nods, "I would do anything to get her on our crew. If you know what I mean." They snicker among themselves.

Law holds up his thumb and first two fingers, "I advise you be nicer to the lady unless you two want something bad to happen, but your guys are right she is quite beautiful." Law says with a smirk.

They both salute, "Yes captain sorry sir," The say in tandem.

He extends a tattooed hand toward me, "Pleasure to finally make you acquaintance Miss Dracule."

His crew start to bicker, trying to figure if I am actually related to the famous Shichibukai.

I accept his surprising soft hand, "The pleasure is all mine Trafalgar."

He release my hand and glides it forward to encourage to follow him, "Let's go to a quieter place to talk."

He expertly guides us through the crowds of people. I try to stop and look at stands but Law grabs my hand and weaves me away from them.

We end up on a quiet sandy beach where we can see the sun hanging low in the sky.

I kick off my black flats and feel the soft sand between my toes. I must have had a weird look on my face because Law just sits down and rest his hand on his one bent knee and laughs, "Cute."

I try to ignore his comment and sit down beside him leaning back on my hands. I turn to him and study his face. He is looking out into the ocean with a calculating look in his eyes and an emotionless face.

He shifts and leans back on his hand mirroring me. His sweatshirt exposing his bare, toned chest.

The silence gives my thought some times to stew. This man has done some unforgivable things, has a bounty of over 400 million beli, and I am sitting alone on a beach with the surgeon of death.

 _Swell._

Law finally breaks the silence, "Should we begin."

I internally sigh with relief, "Where do you want me to begin."

He looks at me pointy, "From the beginning. Tell me everything down. Every dirty detail." He says with a feral smile.

-One story time later-

Law looks at me with a much as a genuine face as he can give, "It sounds like you have been through quit a lot Miss Dracule."

I shrug emotionally drained from my story.

Law gestures a hand at me, "Do you mind showing me your ability?"

I turn to the ocean and focus an open hand towards it. A twenty foot waterfall appears in the matter of seconds. At the top I form the heart shape that Law has tattooed on his chest.

"See something that you like Miss Dracule." Law says smugly.

I stare blankly at him and bind his legs with my water. He tries to pull them apart with just his strength, but he can't budge an inch. "Surface tension." Law says matter of factly.

He looks at me enticingly, "Keep going."

I concentrate water into my finger tip and release the built up pressure. The bullet of water flies over one hundred feet and shatters a five foot boulder.

I decide to show him a few stronger abilities. I form a circle against my chest, "Mizu Mizu Blood Bend."

Law's body goes rigid and I lift him skyward. I shift is body into a standing position. Something in Law shatters.

"Put me down!" Law growls. I feel him strain against my hold. "I am tired of being controlled!"

I take this opportunity to act on a gut feeling. I lower him down and look into his bitter yellow eyes, "Tell me what happened to you."

Law eyes widen for only a second, "What makes you think something bad happened to me?"

My voice goes soft, "Your eyes look like mine."

His mouth parts.

My eyes filled with conviction stare Law down.

He closes his mouth still angry but nods, "Fine but I want to see this water body ability first. It seem like one of your strongest."

I release him and he joins me back in the sand. I form my circle and focus all my energy into my body, "Water body."

I rush of power flows over me as my body turns into the translucent blue of the ocean, my hair grows and turns a dark midnight blue, and my eyes turn sapphire.

Law reaches for my hand and tries to grasp it but his hand just slips through. His hand travels up to my face and I increase the tension so he can grab a strand of my hair.

He rubs it in between his fingers, "Your detail and control is impressive. You can see each individual in the waves of your hair. Most users just morph into a single entity but you are so detailed. Why do you grow you hair out in this form?"

I start to return to my human form, "Figure it would help hide my true identity in a fight."

He look at me with doubt, "Are you sure?"

I knit my eyebrows together. _What did that mean?_

I look at him suspiciously, "You are stalling Trafalgar."

He give a slight smile, "You are just like Luffy with this sort of thing. Persistent as hell."

He sits cross legged and leans his chin against his folded hands, "I guess it all started back in my home country of Flevance. The town made a profit by selling Amber Lead products. The substance that caused the city to thrive was also it's down fall. Amber Lead was found to be poisonous and the illness peaked when I was ten. Everyone in the village had Amber Lead poisoning and the Government said that it was contagious and Flevance was to be exterminated. My parents were both shot and my sister was burned alive in the hospital. I only escaped by hiding in a body of corpses."

His eyes glaze over as he stares out into the ocean lost in the memory, "I had a death sentence after that. I only had three years to live. During those three years I wanted to kill as many people as I could trying to get my revenge. So I joined Doflamingo's crew. It wasn't the most welcoming crew. Doflamingo's brother Corazon threw me out a window the first day. I tried to get the bastard back by stabbing him, something that I could have died for because it was a traitorous act against the crew. For some reason Corazon never told Doflamingo about it. I learned why a while later."

Law removes his hat revealing the messy raven hair beneath, "One day Baby5 and Buffalo were bothering me about what my name was so I gave in and told them so they would leave me along. Trafalgar D. Water Law. Corazon snatched me up right after that and lectured me. He told me that what my . . . our name really meant. That the D clan was natural enemies of the World Nobles and if Doflamingo every found out I would be killed. I ran to tell Doflamingo but something made me not. Almost as if I was returning the favor for him not telling Doflamingo that I stabbed him. That night when everyone was asleep Cora-san kidnapped me. His goal was to heal my illness. At that time I only had 6 more months to live. Every hospital Cora-san brought me refused to treat me thinking I was contagious. Cora-san would get pissed and the doctors and beat the hell out of them. Everything changed when Cora-san got a call from Doflamingo saying that the Ope Ope no Mi was found."

I note the name change that Law gave Corazon showing that Law could actually care for someone. "The Ope Ope no Mi has the ability to modify the human bodies, which in theory meant that it could heal any disease. When we found the island the fruit was on, I was barely clinging to life. Cora-san was able to get the fruit and forced me to eat it. After that he collapsed because of the bullet and stab wounds he had gotten from the retrieval. He risked his live for me. Cora-san gave me a secret message to give to the marines. I tried to but ended up giving it to Doflamingo's secret agent Vergo. When Vergo went off to get Doflamingo, Cora-san hid me in a treasure chest and used the Nagi Nagi no Mi for form a silence barrier around me so no one would find me. He told me he loved me and closed the lid and shut me in."

Law ran his through his hair and clamped his fist in it. He voice shook just barely, "Cora-san told me not to worry and that Doflamingo would never kill him, but when Doflamingo came it was a different story. Cora-san revealed that he was a marine, heh like I didn't know that already. Cora-san tried to convince Doflamingo that I already escaped and that he only wanted me to be free. Doflamingo shot him just like he shot his own father. Ever since then I wanted revenge. I planned for such a long time only to have it blown up in my face and had to have Straw Hat-ya save me."

He plays with the rim of his hat, "I can't express how gratefully that I met Straw Hat-ya." I swear Law blushes.

He looks down hard at his hat, "All the trouble we went through might have been for nothing now that your crew thinks that the Government may be creating artificial logia devil fruit. All that work for nothing." He says hauntingly.

I give Law a reassuring smile, "Luffy defeated Doflamingo though and took down the SMILE factory. You no longer have to worry about that."

Law looks down, "You have a point Miss Dracule."

I couldn't stand seeing Law so hurt I did the only thing sensible in the situation. I gave Law a hug.

I scoot over to Law and wrapped my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder.

I feel Law tense but then melt into the warm embrace wrapping both arms around my waist, holding the back of my neck with one and resting his own chin on my shoulder.

Law squeezes me tight and whispers into my ear, "Thank you Arya."

I squeeze back and whisper, "Anytime Law."

*Zoro*

 _What the hell is taking them so long? What could they possibly be doing?_

Nami's comment comes back to my mind.

 _No she would never do anything like that with someone she barely knew. Right?_

I pace in the sand as everyone else is setting up. The beach now has a makeshift bar and grill, a huge fire pit in the middle, lights strung up, chairs scattered in the sand and tropical flowers everywhere.

Everyone has switched into summer clothing, hell Nami even got me to wear blue shorts and a floral yellow shirt that I refuse to button up.

I snap to attention as two familiar figures catch my eye. Law is walking dangerous close to Arya. He leans down a little says something and smirks. A huge smile consumes her face and she laughs.

 _No way. . It took me weeks to get her to do that. She has only known him for a few hours._

Arya leaves Law alone under a palm tree and walks over to the girls and whispers and points subtly back to Law. The girls snicker among themselves. Nami and Robin then lead Arya into the forest.

I stomp over to Law and glare at him, "What did you do to Arya?"

A devilish grin pulls to his face, "Nothing bad Zoro-ya."

He leans down slightly and talks softly into my ear, "I have to admit Arya is one hell of a kisser."

My body scream that he is lying. I almost pull my blade on him but he turns his head and whistles, "Arya you look stunning"

I turn quickly and just stare. It feels like this is the first time I am actually seeing her. She is wearing a place dress with purple floral print on it that falls mid-thigh showing off her long legs. The two thin straps that hold the dress up are connect to a heat shape neck showing of her breasts. Her golden locket rests on her chest and her hair pin gleaming in the lights. Her eyes seem to shimmer and her pale rose petal lips are pulls into an embarrassed smile.

Law is right she is stunning but I failed to say anything and just gawk at her.

Luffy jumps on a table and throw his hands into the air, "The guests of honor are here! Let's get this party started!"

The crowd cheers.

I watch in silence as I sit against a palm tree and swallow me 9th mug of sake. Everyone seems to be having so much fun. Sanji is tending the bar, Nami and Jean Bart are having a drinking contest which Nami is easily winning, Usopp, Chopper, Penguin, Shachi, and Luffy have formed some sort of conga line, Franky is showing off his bionics to a few Heart Pirates I don't know, Robin is dancing with a few to be polite, and Brooks is playing lively music.

That bastard Law is just leaning back and watching the whole thing with Arya. They have been like that all night. Close and friendly with each other. It pissed me off.

Law reaches his arm around Arya causally and Arya doesn't seem to notice or mind at all she just laughs and smiles.

I slam my tenth mug into the sand, not getting the affect I wanted.

 _What the hell was so good about Law? What the hell does he that I don't have!_

I chug my eleventh mug trying to drown my feelings of jealously, anger, and sadness away.

 _Why does she have this effect on me?_

Law make his debut! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Hehe! New love interest for Arya or just Law being Law and messing with everyone lives?

I had to rewrite this chapter thanks to wattpad erasing it. *Shakes fist in anger*

I hope you liked this chapter. If there is anything I can do to make it better let a girl know. If you want to see something happen let a girl know and I will try to twist that in there.

Give me some feedback let me know what you love and what you hate!


	10. Fireworks are Flying

*Arya*

Today might be the best evening of my life.

Everyone is having so much fun and I can't help but smile along with them. It has been so long since I have smiled this much my face is starting to hurt.

I look over at Law who has an uncomfortable smile on his face while Luffy is performing his impressions of all of his crew mates.

Now that I knew why Law acts like he had a stick up his butt, I actually like him quite a bit. He was very driven like the rest of the crew was.

I mental picture of Brook opening his head came to mind, "Brook!" I wave frantically at the musician too gain his attention, "What song is in that shell of yours?"

Usopp had tried to explain dials to me in some of our free time on the ship. I am still amazed that such things exist; they seemed almost magical. _How could they hold sound or collect power and release it back on its attacker?_

"Yohohoho! The lovely lady has a request! Everyone who knows Bink's Sake sing along with us! Yohohoho!" The skeleton starts to play the joyful tune with much glee.

I take a moment and look at all of my crewmates. Luffy, and Usopp have their arms thrown over each other's shoulder singing along poorly, Nami is singing along swaying her sake mug, Franky and Chopper are dancing on tables, and Robin is leaning on the table Franky is dancing on smiling up at him.

I hear a soft clink of dishes set down next to me. I look over to a smiling Sanji sporting a purple floral shirt and green shorts showing of is surprising hairy legs. He extends a hand to me, "May I have this dance my lady?"

I giggle. It was so nice to see him being a gentleman and not just a perv, I can't help but accept.

I grab one of Sanji's smooth hands and start to be lead to the dance floor when I though strikes me, "Hey where did Zoro slip off to?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Why does it matter where that stupid moss head is? I am sure he is off drinking somewhere in the crowd. Come on my angel lefts dance!"

As I am being pulled away by a love struck Sanji I shoot Law a concerned look. He just shrugs. I shoot him a glare and a relaxed smile spread over his face with a soft chuckle.

 _Fine Law you don't want to play help me. Than I am going to embarrass the hell out of you._

Sanji and I get lost in the music. With no surprise Sanji is by far the best dancer of the Straw Hats. He swings and dips me with grace as the song flows along.

Sanji give my waist a small squeeze with hearts in his eyes, "Arya you are an exquisite dancer! Why didn't to tell anyone?"

I guess Sanji could have been right about my dancing abilities. I used to take dance lesson on Jade Island to improve my agility and grace with my sword. I tried to dance with some of the swordsmen my age but they were always rigid. I was never sure if it was the lacked skill or if I was scary.

So I just tilt my head to Sanji and smile, "Thank you. I took lessons back on Jade Island to improve my fighting capabilities."

As the song slows a light blue barrier forms around the party area. I look up to expect the new element above me, "Hey Sanji wh..."

The presence of my dance partner changes abruptly.

Familiar rough hands sit on my waist and cup my hand.

"Arya? What the hell? Where is my sake? That bastard Law. When I get my hands on him. . "

In front of me stands a very confused and a very drunk Zoro.

*Zoro* -during the dance-

I finish my. . . _Shit I lost count._

I finish off another mug as I watch Arya dance with Sanji.

That idiot was smiling from ear to ear just because a female was dancing with him. I hated to admit it but Sanji was a good dancer but that wasn't what I was staring at.

I hazily watch Arya be spun and dipped by the cook.

She dances with such elegance just like when she was fighting. She looks so happy, so free from burden dancing with him. First Law now him.

I think of what Law said to me and shake my head of all of the horrid thoughts.

 _She is just happier with the crew. She has been smiling all night not because of Law or Sanji, because of the crew._

I continue to try to convince myself but the sake is making is difficult.

Sand comes flying towards me, hitting me in the face and contaminating my sake.

I lazily turn to see the ass who is making my wonderful night better.

Law has he boot in a frozen follow through position being the dramatic brat he his. "What the hell do you want?" I scowl.

He sets his foot down and gives me a devilish grin, "Why are sitting in the shadows drenched in self-loathing Zoro-ya?"

I take a sip of my sake forgetting about the sand in it, "Why do you give a damn? Shouldn't it be you out there dancing with her?"

He shoves his hand in his pockets and tilts down at me tauntingly, "Why should I be jealous of Blackleg-ya?"

I shoot daggers Law way, "Well if you two were kissing, you must like her or some shit."

The bastard squats down next to me invading my personal space, "What if I told you that she meant nothing to me?" He says emotionless in my ear with a sneer.

I throw my mug at him and he dodges it effortlessly, "Then I would wonder why she would kiss such a snake like you."

He sticks his hand out and small white swirl appears, "Why don't you ask her yourself Zoro-ya?"

In an instant I find myself locked into a dance with Arya. My hand on her slender waist and my other hand cupped in hers.

I blush or maybe I am just red from the alcohol, "Arya? What the hell? Where is my sake? That bastard Law. When I get my hands on him. . "

"Must of been Law's doing. Where have you been all night? I have been looking for you." Arya says swaying me so I would start dancing.

My heavy feet drag through the sand, "Why do you care? You seem to be enjoying you night perfectly well with Law. You're all smiles and giggles."

Creases form on her brow, "What are you talking about? I have been like that all night."

I scoff and look away, "You and Law have been pretty close and chummy all night. He had his arm and you and you guys. . . you know"

She digs her nails into my shoulder to keep her cool, "No swordsmen I don't know what you are talking about.

I look down at our feet, "Law said you two uhhhh you know. . . kissed."

Her face morphs into something between annoyance and rage, "He said that did he." An irk mark forms on her head, "He is going to die tonight."

"So it's not true then?" I ask rather dumbly.

She shakes her head, "No it is not."

My whole body relaxes and I give Arya a spin and smile at her, "What a relief."

She tilts her head to the side, "Why is that Zoro?"

 _Well damn. Said something stupid. Drunk Zoro you are a dumbass._

I try to back pedal and it comes out anything but ,"Well I meant. . . I really like spending time. . . I have never. . . ummm."

Arya gives me a strange almost curious look and giggles at me, "Zoro what is going on with you? Are you always like this when you are drunk?"

I quickly shake my head causing nausea to wave over me. I fight it off and drip Arya. I close my eyes and inhale deeply "Arya what I am trying to say. . ."

An ominous aura fills the air causing a chill to run down my spine.

I hear a low voice come from bellow me, "What are you trying to say Zoro-ya?"

I flinch back and drop the person I was holding.

Law is sitting cross legged in the sand smirking up at me, "Really going to tell her when you're drunk huh? Smooth Zoro-ya smooth."

Law brushes the sand off of his legs and backside and causally gins at me.

"You bastard," I growl out and I lung forward fist cocked back.

*Arya*

One minute I find myself with a mumbling Zoro and the next I find myself sitting next to a giant white polar bear who if I remember right is name is Bepo.

I look quizzically up to the bear, "Bepo since when are you over here? Since when am I over here?"

The bear looks down apologetically, "I am sorry."

I sweat drop. _What low self-esteem._

Scanning the crowd, I find Law sitting in the sand next to a fuming Zoro. I observe as Zoro sets his feet and clenches his left fist. _Awh Crap._

I sprint over as fast as I can, almost invisible to the eye.

Once I get in between the two, I shove Law back with one hand and grab Zoro's fist with the other. Zoro's power behind his punch made me move back a couple of inches showing he truly meant to hurt Law.

I stare at both of them with a blank face, "What are you two doing?"

Zoro turns away sheepishly, "Law was being an asshole. Lying about you two and whatnot."

Law stands in his usually stony silence. I blink and turn toward him matching his demeanor, "Why would you tell the swordsmen that we kissed?"

He shrugs, "It is fun to see Zoro-ya get all worked up."

In cold silence, I stand for a few minutes and start to walk away. Law starts to follow what I can only assume is out of interest.

I turn and stare into his eyes with disgust, "I am going to the carnival alone. You are going to stay here and be punished."

"How are you going to do that?" He inquires with a smug grin on his face.

I place my hand over his heart and put my lips up to his ears feeling Law's body stiffen slightly. I whisper softly in his ear, "Mizu Mizu Blood Bend."

Law's eye's grow wide and shoot daggers and me as he flies away.

"Law! You're out on the dance floor! Did you come out to dance with me? Shishishi."

I can feel Law trying to escape my grasp as my captain approaches him, but I force him to nod and shove him into Luffy arms and release my grasp on him.

Luffy has a tight grip on Law now. Smiling and twirling around to the upbeat song playing. I feel Law shooting death glares my way but I think nothing of it.

I scan the crowd with my Haki to see if Zoro was following me, but his presence grew small as it retreated back to the ship.

Taking a deep breath, I make my way to the carnival to clear my head of those two idiots.

 _What was their deal anyway?_

I make my way through the throng of people in awe. All of the colorful tents that line the gravel walkway, the smell of food fills my noise, performers wearing gold and silver outfits ordained with jewels dance through the streets and acrobats wearing billowy pants flip through the air and toss each other.

Everywhere I went something amazing was happening.

My eyes glitter with the reflections of lantern light, my heart beats fast with excitement, and I have stupid grin plastered on my face.

I step over to a turquoise tent that is selling masks of every kind: traditional, demonic, jokers, animals, etc.

A fox mask that has sapphire rimming the eyes, ebony stripes on the cheek, with a blue and black feather shape in the middle of the forehead, and sapphire ears, catches my eye.

I pull money out of my bra and hand it to the shore owner and fasten the mask over my hair clip. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and smile and giggle. _So kawaii!_

I stop at the Takoyaki booth then wander through the crowd.

The sound of laughter summons me.

I find myself sitting on a grey wooden fence staring at large circular, cherry wood stage. The stage has a red and white curtain tied behind it for just case it rains. Surrounding the stage is metal bleaches filled with dozens and dozens of people cheering and chattering with excitement.

I take a bite of my Takoyaki and the flavor lights up my mouth. I quickly take another bite.

A loud roar catches my attention. A golden leopard stalks out onto stage. He scans the crowd with feral eyes trying to select his pray. I assume it is part of the act but my legs are tensed just in case I have to use Soru.

The leopard springs at a small 7 year old boy whose expression changes from a pure innocence to completely terrified.

Before I spring into action the leopard is stopped short of the edge of the stage by a golden staff that seemed to materialize out of thin air.

The crowd erupts with cheers.

I relax back onto the fence deciding the situation was secure for now.

The golden staff actually was a Khakkahra and the wielder was a man with a large frame, a wild pink mane, white body paint, and one eye winked shut. His sharp staccato laugh pierces the air.

The man with the wild hair fending of the leopard seemed to be the opening act, after he successfully made the leopard cower back, and large rather round man with pale skin and green hair was making a wolf jump through a flaming hoop and balance on a ball.

"Don't see to many circus performers anymore. Still don't understand how people find this entertaining. Watching animals jump through hoops." Says a slow monotone voice beside me.

Before I turn my head I remark with disinterest, "Yeah I agree. If I wanted to see animals jump through hoops, I would join the marines."

"Oooooooooh? Is that what you think of the marines?" By the time he finishes his sentence I finished my Takoyaki and am twirling the stick in my fingers.

I turn to the stranger and cease my fiddling. Before me stands an inhumanly tall man with short black hair and matching beard. He has age lines on his face, a relaxed smiles, and lazy eyes behind his amber sunglasses. The man is wearing a yellow pinstriped suit with a green button up and mauve tie underneath and pristine white shoes.

My eyes however are fixated on the admiral coat the hangs off of his broad shoulders. I let out a nervous laugh and scratch behind my head and give him my best fake apologetic smile, "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't say such things around someone of your status huh?"

"Weeeeeeeeelllll maybe you have a good reason Miss. . ." I jump of the fence and stand in front of the admiral barely reaching his waist.

I bow, my hair pin clicking slightly against my mask, "My name is Shoshiryo Rei. Pleasure to meet you."

The admiral takes is time to reply. "Shoshiryoooo. Hmmmm. My name is Admiral Kizaru but you probably already knew that didn't you. Now tell me why don't you like us?"

I lean my up against the fence and cross my arms over my chest, "It's not that I don't like the marines, I just don't like how they changed my father. He used to be such a fun loving farther and such a caring husband. But now. He has become cold and harsh. He treats the admirals and Shichibukai like they are Gods or something. His career has taken over his whole life."

Part of the statement was true. My father did become what seemed to be an emotionless war machine and believe it or not I really don't hate the marines. Some of them have the right intentions to save the world from evil but they are clouded with ignorance, but is that really there fault? Maybe. Maybe the higher ups pretty much brain washed them into thinking they way they do; warping their personalities.

Same thing could be said for pirates. Not all of them are bad. I don't think Luffy has an evil bone in his body, but some of them are just heartless and cold blood killers.

The world is anything but simple.

The languid voice invades my ears, "Mmmmmmmmm. Well I guess maybe I can understand that. Your father is just doing his job though. I can take a lot out of a man. What did you say his name was again?"

I do my best to keep my story at an even pace, "Keiji. Last time I heard from him he worked under a man named Garp, but that was years ago. Who knows where he ended up. He was just a lackey nothing special. Haven't talked to him in about two years. I ran away from home. Didn't like the way he treated me. My mother was a hopeless case. Always telling me that he was such a great man for serving the world government. Pfft."

The admiral advance toward me leaving the gap between us about three feet now. He chuckles lightly at me, "You should be careful how you talk about the world government girl people night start to think you're an enemy of it. Maybe even a pirate."

He said the last part of the question with almost a questioning tone. _Maybe he knew. He is an admiral after all._

I forced a laugh, "Pirates are far worse. You have seen the things that Blackbeard as done. Despicable. Monstrous. I rather take my chances with the marines."

I give him a sideways glance as he chuckles, "Why is an admiral on this island anyways? Taking a break from the job but I guess you wouldn't be wearing your uniform them." I hush my voice and try to make my eyes fill with fear, "There isn't dangerous people on this island is there?"

"Well actually I picked up the trail on some fugitives that the marines have been trying to track down for two years. Found they were hiding on this island but now that you mention it, maybe you can help me with something." I watch as Kizaru reaches into his suit pocket, "Have you seen a girl like this. She probably has different color hair and eyes but she should look similar"

Between his large hands was a wanted poster.

My wanted poster.

Luckily, it was me in my water form. The picture was from the waste up before Micah removed my clothes. Part of my blue stomach was exposed in the picture and my black tank top was tied tight under my breast making them look bigger than usually. My hands we pressed in there usually circle against my chest. My deep navy hairs frames my face and falls way past my shoulders. My golden rose chip gleaming proudly. My face is stern, emotionless just like my father. My sapphire eyes look like the depths of the ocean: vacant and lonely.

Under the picture on the tan parchment was printed Wanted Alive: Sea Goddess, Dracule D. Arya 300,000,000 Beli.

I blink dumbly for a few seconds, "What did she do to get a bounty like this? She seems so young."

The admiral's voice grows dark, "She killed Dracule Mihawk the Shichibukai."

My stomach drops and the world falls from around me. The world killed rings through my head is an awful loop.

I try to swallow but my mouth is dry, "She killed Dracule Mihawk? How is that even possible? Isn't he supposed to one of the strongest Shichibukai?"

Kizaru lifts an eye brow and takes another step forward, "She has the power to control water. She can control the seas itself hence her nickname." He bends down to look at me straight in the eyes, "I heard you can even control blood. Now is the true Miss Dracule?"

I start to panic and shake, "I don't know what you are talking about. Just because I said something bad about the government doesn't make me some high bounty criminal. I am not that girl in the picture. We look nothing a like!"

He didn't even flinch he just stared at me with lazy eyes, "Soooooo if I do this, it will harm you?"

He points his index finger at my left shoulder and a beam of light shoot from it and barrels through my shoulder.

I shriek out in pain and collapse onto the ground groping at my bleeding shoulder. I glare up at him and yell, "What is your problem!? I thought it was the marine's job to protect the innocent not harm them!"

A crowd of on lookers start to form around us murmuring about what the Admiral has just done to me.

Slowly, he shrugs his shoulder and bows slightly, "I am sorry for the confusion. Let me get one of my men to patch you us?"

I glare, "I can find someone else thank you."

I storm away in furry.

I soon as I am out of sight, I straight up and control my bleeding and mentally thank my mom for teaching me how to control my blood.

I take a moment and do ask much work I can on my arm. The most I am able to do is control the blood so it flows across the gaps in my arteries and veins. Chopper would still have to patch me up later.

Quickly I make a clone of myself and wrap her arm up with a scarf from a nearby booth and send her out to be among people. Just in case Kizaru is following me.

I set my feet and push forward flashing out of sight leaving a single tear in my place.

 _My father is dead and I killed him._

*Zoro*

"Zoro what has gotten into you? How much have you had to drink tonight?"

I brush off Usopp and collapse onto a chair by Robin.

"I thought you and Law were on good terms swordsman?" Robin asking breaking the minimal time of silence I was enjoying.

Grunting I turn away, "I am completely fine. I don't know what you are talking about."

Robin grabs my chin and turns my face towards her and smiles softly at me, "So this has nothing to do with a talented female swordsman coming aboard or the fact that she is beautiful?"

I jerk my head away and prop it up with my hand, "Nope not a damn thing."

Robin's eyes flicker to the side, "So if she came back with blood running down her arm you wouldn't care?"

"That isn't funn. . . Arya!" I rush to her side and grab her by the shoulder and shake her, "What happened to you!"

"Zoro my shoulder is bleeding can you not squeeze me." Arya lets out a shaky breath and turns to the crews surrounding her, "I ran into Admiral Kizaru."

Usopp clutches the sides of his head, "An Admiral we are screwed!"

Law smacks Usopp upside the head, "Quiet. Let the lady speak."

Arya nods in appreciation to Law, "I was watching circus performers and he came right up to me and started talking. I tried to act causal. I asked what he was doing here and he replied saying he was searching for some fugitives. He also showed me a wanted poster of a girl he was searching for. My wanted poster."

"Shishishi! Way to go Arya! What is your bounty? Is your picture cool?" Luffy seems way more excited than I was when I found out.

"Luffy now is not the time!" Chopper scolds as he dashes over to Arya with his medical bag, "How did he hurt you? You're a logia type."

Arya doesn't even flinch as Chopper starts to go to work, "I turned it off. I had to try to convince him that I wasn't me, but guys I think he knows. I don't know how but he just does. I have a clone trying to throw him off my trail. We need to get out of here."

Law smirks, "Miss Dracule are you really scared of an Admiral? We have two of the strongest crews in the seas here right now. There is no possible way for him to beat us."

Arya looks at him with dead eye, "Law he knew my name. He called me Dracule. He told me. . ." She adverts her eyes to focus on Luffy, "What do you want to do?"

"The guys is crazy strong but I have gotten a lot stronger since our fight on Marineford! I bet I could take him!" Luffy replies with the up most confidence.

The air had an unusually thickness to it. I couldn't quiet put my finger on it, "Guys do you feel that?"

Sanji lights up a cigarette to my right, "Yeah Usopp and I were just talking about it. Do you think it is just the heavy aura from an Admiral?"

Law pulls his hand from his pockets and looks around, "We should figure out a plan if he comes we can take him out quick. The log post doesn't reset until tomorrow. Will have to find a hidden spot on the island because if they know Arya exist there is going to be a hell of a lot of marines here trying to capture her. Hell any of us would be a prize with how high are bounties are."

Before anyone could speak, Arya flickered out and sight after a few moments she returned sword in hand and a cloth bad thumping at her feet, "It's too late."

I watch as Arya quickly draws her sword but I am forced to close my eyes due to a bright yellow light.

"Wellllllllllll. Looks like I was right about you after all Mrs. Dracule." Admiral Kizaru stand with a blade of energy pulsating vibrantly in his hands.

They break away from each other and Arya stands firm and blinks emotionless at Kizaru, "What gave it away?"

Kizaru sends a beam of light toward Arya's head and she doesn't even flinch. The fox mask on her head shatters and her golden rose pin is revealed, "I heard you pin clicking against your mask."

Chopper and Usopp star dumbfounded, "That's all!"

Light blow up the sand at Chopper's and Usopp's feet, "I wasn't talking to you was I? She also used the last name of her sensei. Rookie move."

He turns back to Arya, "It really wasn't that hard. Micah told everyone about you at headquarters. Most people didn't even think about it when we showed us the picture. It wasn't until they brought back your father's corpse that people started actually paying attention to him."

 _Mihawk's corpse?_

"You're lying," I step up to her side and watch her closely only seeing her eyes quiver for a moment.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro. Your whole crew saw it happen. Why don't you believe that he is dead then?" Kizaru fixes his attention on me.

I pull my bandanna tight around my head, "Because even though the bastards a marine he isn't that weak like you."

The admiral makes an O with his mouth silence thickening in the air until he begins to drone on again, "Last time we met you were taken down rather quickly. A child probably would have put up more of a fight. "

"Bastard, "I growl around the sword in my mouth. I slip out of my kimono sleeves and draw my other swords out of anger and charge toward Kizaru, "Three Sword Style: Rengoku Oni Giri!"

I charged forward as fast as I could but it was no use. The bastard was made of light after all. I sensed his presence behind me and quickly about face.

The anger in my face drops to a concerned and confused look. Kizaru is causally holding Arya by the waist idling resting a sword on her throat.

I can hear my heart beat in my ears. I whisper quietly to myself, "What are you doing Arya?"

Nami lets out a shrill cry, but Arya didn't even glance toward her. She just stood there with a blank expression on her face not even fighting Kizaru's hold.

I mindlessly walk towards her, "Arya what are you doing!" A hint of panic underlies my speech.

Arya's golden eyes turn towards me and she gives me a defeated smile, "I don't want to live."

 _You just became part of the crew. You were just beginning to enjoy life. I won't let you die. The crew won't let you die. This bastard is lying. What has gotten into you?_

 _Whether you like it or not, you're not dying here today. I refuse to let any of my crew die, even if that means dying myself._

 _Arya I am going to save you._

*Arya*

 _What is the point anymore? My father was the only thing that was keeping me going. Keeping me alive. Now he is dead. Kizaru's heart rate didn't even increase slightly. He had to be telling the truth._

 _Even if I did kill Micah, what would the point me. I have no family to go back to anymore._

I feel my eyes cloud over and a cold darkness envelopes me.

I hide in the back of my thoughts curled up in a lonely ball. Memories of my family project against the inside of my skull. "Daddy daddy! Sword fight with me! I am going to win this time! Use you big sword. I know you're not trying when you use your necklace one." My 6 year-old self puffs her cheeks at my father, who is beaming with pride that his little girl is following in his steps.

"Shut up and fight me!" A very angry teenage me lunges at my father with her sword. As I look back on it now, my father wasn't as good as I thought with his emotions. There was pain in his eyes and sadness as he watched his little girl disappear.

Memory after memory flood forward both the delightful and depressing. My father taking me fishing, camping out with my family, and sharing a bed with them when I was scared. The pain on my mother face every time he left, the boiling hatred I had for him, and running my sword through my father.

 _I have no family left so what was the point of living anymore._

The black cloak the shrouds me, is infiltrated by a pinhole of light.

"Snap out of it. What are you doing you moron?" _Zoro?_

"Let go of my beautiful angel right now!" _Sanji?_

"Careful! Her wound hasn't completely healed yet!" _Chopper?_

"You should be shaking in terror! I am a God!" _Usopp?_

"I would really appreciate it if you let Arya live. I rather not have her dead" _Robin?_

"Man you ruined such a super party. I guess I will just have to beat your ass" _Franky?_

"I will have to ask you to kindly let go of Miss Arya or I just might have to run you through" _Brook?_

"Leave her alone. She is part of our crew. We won't let you get away with her" _Nami._

"What are you doing with my nakama!? Let her go right now or I will have to beat you ass Light-guy!" _Luffy?_

"Arya listen to me! You need to come back to us. Government officials always lie. I know I was a part of it for a while. You need to fight to see your father again. You need to fight to stay with us! If you die now what do you think will happen to the crew. I personally will kill you if you give up this easy." _Law?_

 _Everyone?_

Every voice I hear, the light in my world grows with much magnitude. Hands, bone, and hooves reach in and pull me out into the light. Luffy's and Law's crew stand before me all looking pissed that I am in danger. I just don't understand these people.

"Why does it matter? You only have known me for a short while" I manage to croak out squinting against the burning bright light.

Luffy looks at me like I am stupid, "You're our nakama. You're our family. When Ace died I promised myself I would never lose anyone again. That includes you."

"Luffy" My voice catches in my throat.

The rest of the crew choruses about how I belong with them. That no matter what they would always come after me. That the crew was the only family that they had.

"Arya you have so much potential. I am not letting someone like you go to waste." Law twist out is three fingers and a sharp white swirl appears within them.

"Stop." My voice stony. Law is slightly taken aback but give me a hint of a sly smile.

I turn my head up to the admiral, "Is my father really dead? If he is alive I need to hunt him down and kill him."

"You know you are an interesting girl, why would you want to kill her father," Kizaru questions me.

"Like I told you before, the marines brainwashed him. He killed my mother and he gave me this damn power that is causing everyone in the world to chase after me. What is wrong with just wanting to have a happy family life, so to school, and become like doctor or something? "I try to turn toward him but he holds me firmly in place.

I strike my head against is firm chest and look up at him, "So if he is alive, I would just love to kill him. Is he alive?"

He ignores me, "Why not just join the marines and kill him that way? Not too many people would be annoyed if you killed a former pirate."

"Because all of the marines are arrogant assholes like you are. Answer the damn question or I will make you tell me." I growl out.

"My, my I think I have the upper hand right now though. You have a sword pressed against your throat not the other way around. "He mocks me.

 _Micah didn't tell him everything._

"Do you?" An evil grin crosses my face.

My body burst into water with the goal of surrounding the Admirals body, however the Admiral just flickers in and out of site.

I grit my teeth. _But I was touching him. He shouldn't be able to use his powers._

"Are you surprised? That I could use my devil fruit powers?" He smirks at me.

I extend a hand and my sword and sea prism stones fly to my side. The stones quickly take shape around, my calves, thighs, forearms, upper arms, and on my neck.

I tilt my head sideways playing dumb, "Why wouldn't' you be able to use you powers?"

"Just when I thought you might be an intelligent women. Playing dumb with me isn't nice. Micah told me everything about that power of yours." His body becomes consumed by Busoshoku Haki. "If you can touch me, you can't cancel out my powers can you?"

"Too bad Micah doesn't know everything." I grasp my sword firmly between my hands, "Shall we."

The admiral chuckles, "Young lady you don't have a chance."

I blink at him with a flat face, "Let's make a deal. Since you are so confident with your abilities, if I last 10 minutes you tell me what really happened to my father."

A languid pause fills the air, "Deaaaaal."

Kizaru grips the pale blade that nearly matched his height, "Never heard of you using a real sword before Admiral. Why the sudden change of heart?"

The blade is swallowed by black Busoshoku Haki, "Now now, you know that wouldn't work on you. No are you going to droooooone on or are we going to start."

Before I have the ability to answer, the gap between us is closed and our swords hiss together. I let out a small grunt and slide back half a foot.

 _He may have speed and strength on me, but I have the power that my mother gave me._

My body quickly is shifts over into water, by black blade darkens, and Haoshoku Haki erupts from every pore in my body.

"Looks like you are not playing around Miss Dracule, but it seems that you Haki doesn't have effect on me. You seeeeee I have been in this game a lot longer than you have. Just because you are the daughter of the world's greatest swordsmen doesn't mean that you are a match for me."

Everything around me starts to shake violently as if an earthquake was splitting the island into bits and pieces.

A few of the weaker members of the Straw Hat crew collapse to the ground but grip to their consciousness as if it there we holding on to a fraying rope above about a 500 foot cliff.

Even my legs start to bow with the weight of the admirals Haki beating down on me.

"What did I tell you young lady this isn't a gaaaaaaaame. Now come quietly with me and you or your friends won't get hurt. Okkkkkaaayyy?" His voice was slick like oil.

I laborly inhale as another barrage of lightning fast acts strike me blade, each one becoming harder and more challenging to block, "Now why would I go with you?"

He jams his sword into the dirt and uses at as a lever to increase the speed of his already invisible kick. I had no choice but to try to block with Busoshoku Haki, there was no time to dissolve into the air.

In the blink of an eye I am sent flying an easy 300 feet and colliding with a palm tree severing my body into to aqueous masses.

As the water pulls my body together a heavy black foot is placed firmly on my chest and a blade resting on my throat. _This man was on a whole different level._

"It would be so much eaaaaaaasier to just kill pirate scum like you but I am afraid that the World Government wants you alive." He adds pressure to my chest and I feel my ribs strain to stay together. I like out a gruff grunt.

"What do they want with me? I will not become an obedient dog like you." I hiss as the wheels in my head quickly turn.

"Vegapunk wants you alive for his own purposes. . . "

Franky's blunt voice makes both of our heads turn right, "Vegapunk what does that bastard want to do with our Arya. Unless. . . No you don't mean. . "

Chopper's high voice follows, "They can't that inhuman! She would lose her mind!"

"Welllllllll, your crew is a lot smarter than I thought they were Straw Hat, but I promise you she would live she just might become someone a little more. . . understanding of the World Government ways." A slight smirk covers his face.

I do my best to weave water and sea prism stone around his leg when he is distracted and luckily a few catch on.

"Just like you did to Kuma, right Admiral Kizaru?" Law smooth voice fills my ears, "That would change this sweet young lady into a mindless cyborg now why would you want to do such a thing?"

I squeeze my open fist tight clamping sea prism around his ankle. His body falls limp like a rag doll and I quickly rise to my feet and my crew and Law's join my sides.

Zoro's heavy hand falls onto my shoulder, "You alright? I thought you could hand an Admiral?"

I roll my eyes, "He is on the ground isn't he?"

"Aren't I~?" chills run down my back as I feel his warm breath on the top of my head.

In a moment's notice both crews have their weapons at the ready.

I whisper, "A reflection. You switched yourself out so quickly. Even faster than my Haki could comprehend."

"Now see this is where your power put us in a predicament of sorts. There is no way to bind your body and even though I am an Admiral, going against two pirate crews with captain each worth half a billion, you'd probably get away. Do you all mind waiting until I think of a solution?" The admiral rest his hand absently on his chin.

I feel a heavy aura appear to my right, "I am not in a waiting mood, so I will just kick your ass now. How does that sound?"

"Roronoa. Last time I remember you were down before I could count to five." Kizaru mocks.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Zoro rush forwards with the ferocity of a tiger with his onyx blades, the start of firework show as his battle cry, lighting up his blades.

"Maybe you should be more vigilant Roronoa." Zoro attempts to block Kizaru approaching blade but is too late.

The Admirals blade runs through my lower right quadrant and I shriek out in pain.

Zoro doesn't stop and I smile softly to myself gripping the Admirals midnight blade tight.

Zoro manages to deal a decently deep wound to his dominant shoulder before he can retreat.

I join my crew not a drop of blood escaping from my wound, "I think I far exceeded your time limit. Now is my dad dead or alive."

"Well I guess I am a man of my word. Your father is dead like I said before." The Admiral states matter of factly.

I grin inwardly. _Liar._

*Zoro*

"Hey light-guy. You hurt one of my crew. I am going to have to kick your ass now." Luffy tightens his grip on his hat, showing his anger.

"I won't let you get away after you treated my Angel like that!" Sanji fumes to my right.

Law is already springing into action creating a light blue room around us all.

"We aren't going to let you escape that easy," Yells out a confident Nami.

Kizaru slides his sword back in his sheathe, "It not a problem. I wasn't order to capture her yet anyways. The information discovered here will be helpful for Vegapunk to find a way to capture you."

I glance back to see if Arya is alright after her suicidal idea. I can't help but have a small prick of irritation as I watch Law wrap an arm protectively around her with her hand placed over her heart and his. Her eyes closed furrowed with concentration.

The crew on instinct knows they need to keep the Admiral occupied. I waste no time and following suit.

This goes on for about 5 minutes. Usopp using his plants, Nami conjuring storms, Brook with his ice cold swordplay, Sanji's red hot leg, Chopper in karate point, Franky shooting lasers, Robin's limps sprouting up like flowers, and Luffy already in second gear.

Between the two crews we are landing a fair number of blows but not dealing enough damage because of his logia status.

Suddenly a wall of water splits the dome in half forcing me to watch the battle unfold behind the distorted wall.

In front of me the water swirls into a message. _Grab the logia users and run out of the barrier._

I bark out orders and toss Luffy over my shoulder, "Sanji grab Robin and Chopper. This dome is about to cave in with water."

Sanji nods knowing the moment is too serious and gladly picks Robin and Chopper up.

As we approach the end of the barrier it starts to quickly shrink towards Law, Arya, and Kizaru; the sound of rushing waterfall approaching.

"Hang on and swim to the outside." I order.

Franky towers behind me, "I got this. Everyone grab on. It going to be a super ride!"

We all pile on Franky and hold on for dear life as he prepares himself, "Coup de Vent!"

Pressurized air builds as Franky waits for the water to rush over use. Once we are swallowed up, he releases his attack and we escape the 7 foot wall of water.

As we hit the ground about 50 feet away the crew stands in a moment of awe.

A huge bubble of water is surrounding the area where we were fighting.

As the bubble swells to its max, a limp body is pushed out and falls toward the ground.

"Traffy!" Luffy shouts out and is off like a bullet along with the rest of the Heart Pirates with the Straw Hats close behind.

We approach a coughing Law as Bepo ask, "Are you doing okay boss?"

"I am fine Bepo. We should be worried about Arya right now," Law replies staring intensely at the water.

"Sorry" withers Bepo.

"Can you inform us on what is going on Dr. Law?" Robin politely asks.

"She is going to try to drown him. She tried to build up as much water around them as possible but she can only get about 10 feet in all directions. I am not sure if it is going to work. She was on her knees when she forced me out." Law turns and stares hard at me, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

We all watch in stagnated silence. A few, including myself, pacing back and forth.

 _Why is it taking so long? What if something went wrong?_

A loud splash catches all of our ears, Kizaru's large body flies through the air and he shakily lands on his feet.

The arrogant bastard smiles, waves, and flickers out of sight.

"Damn it. He used his power to propel himself out of the water like a missile. Knew it wasn't going to be thick enough." Law scowls.

The water starts to ripple. I hurry and grab on to Luffy, Sanji snatches Robin, Franky holds tight to a small Chopper, and Bepo stand firmly next to Law.

The water crashes down with the magnitude of a tsunami.

We fight through the water for what seems like an eternity, struggling against the powerful currents that Arya made. When we finally breach the surface, I watch Arya's motionless body fall to the ground.

I lug Luffy to the beach and rest him in the wet sand calling for out for someone to check on him.

I fall to my knees and examine Arya's body. Her wounds now slowly trickling blood, her stomach wound soaking through her dress, but mostly she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Hey can you hear me, Arya hey." I gently shake her.

Her eyes flicker open but just for a moment, "Did I get him?"

I brush her wet hair back, "No I am sorry."

The corner of her pale lips turns up, "It's okay. My father is alive. He thinks he can lie to me. His pulse picked up when he told me my father died. Just needed a wound to lessen his skills."

"I told you so." I give her a sad smirk.

She lets out a light laugh as the others file around, "Thank you all. Without you I would be being dissected."

Luffy has his big old grin on his face, "What is nakama for?"

With that she drifts off and Chopper starts the healing process.

"I think we should part ways tomorrow. Try to get as much information on this as possible. You might want to ask the other crews that follow you Straw Hat-ya. They might know a thing or too." Law tries to instruct our unruly captain.

"But we just got to see each other again," Luffy puffs.

Law sighs, "You will be fine. We are bound to run into each other again. We always seem to."

I pay no attention to the rest of the conversation and follow Chopper to the ship with Arya in his arms.

 _Trouble follows her around more than it follows Luffy. I wish I could do something._

*Arya*

I find myself one again making up in the infirmary on The Thousand Sunny.

 _This minus well be my room._

I look out the window and see that we still are docked but I am watching the sunset once again.

 _Only a day this time. Getting better at the whole unconscious thing._

I pull the white kimono around me tight and head toward the deck.

I observe the crews parting ways on the beach bellow me. I hurriedly jump of the side of the boat to join them

"Don't I get to say good bye too?" I voice comes our hoarse.

"My Angel you are up!" Sanji greet me with a swoon.

"Miss Arya are you wearing panties under there? If so may I see them?" Brook inquired.

"Didn't want to leave without seeing me again Arya." Law's smooth voice comes from above.

I try to laugh sarcastically but only manage to hurt myself. Causing Law to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Why do you laugh at my pain?" I moan dramatically.

Law gives me a relaxed smile, "We are going to grab a few more things for the ship and try to leave by night fall. If we learn anything about what Kizaru meant we will call you immediately."

I nod," The same goes for us."

Law extends his hand out to me and I graciously take it, "I am glad that Straw Hat-ya has someone like you on his crew to watch him."

He soft hand rest a moment longer in mind, "I am glad Luffy has someone like you as an allies. It has been a pleasure Trafalgar.

Law squeeze my hand and looks at me with a mourning farewell, "You to Miss Dracule. Take care of yourself."

When we return to the ship Chopper won't allow me to help pack so I sit down and stare at the beach with my feet dangling over The Thousand Sunny.

"Need company?"

I nod without turning around knowing the familiar presence.

Zoro lowers himself down and puts his right leg through the same gap as my left; the pressure sending a warm feeling down my spine.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Zoro asks as he plays with his hands.

I rest my forehead on the rail, "Of course anything."

"I am sorry about how I acted the other night I was really drunk. I didn't really know what I was doing." Zoro sputters out.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "How is that a question?"

He scratches the back on his tan neck, "What is the deal with you and Law? You guys were best friends in a matter of hours."

I lean on my palms and give him an apologetic smile, "Law has been through some bad stuff. He still has that numb look it his eyes. It reminds me of myself. I figured if you guys could help me maybe we all could help Law."

Zoro shifts positions uncomfortably, "That's it?"

I lean over to his face and look at him from bellow with beady eyes, "What did you think it was?"

Zoro's face burns red, "Nothing."

I giggle knowing the answer to that.

Zoro starts to speak but I put a finger on his mouth first and glue it there.

On the beach the two captains stand alone. Luffy being his energetic self and trying to throw his arms around Law and Law being his awkward self and trying to dodge it.

I can't really make out the words but I think I piece what the overall private farewell is about. Law finally gives in and lets Luffy hug him tight.

The calls, the worry, the dancing, and now this.

I lean over to Zoro and my lips brush his ears when I whisper, "Watch this."

As Law starts to pull away I focus my power hard and push him back at Luffy smooshing their faces together.

I quickly let go, but they fall deeper into each other's arms embraced in a farewell kiss.

Law spins Luffy around and hold up his middle finger tall and proud at me but doesn't seem to mind the predicament he is in.

I giggle like a child and look over to Zoro removing my finger, "Wouldn't it be nice to find someone you could be like that with. Just lay it all on the line. Be so vulnerable with."

Zoro lips part but quickly close again.

After a few moments Luffy disappears I cup my hands around my mouth, "Woooooo! Way to go Onii-Chan!"

Law flips me the bird one more time but has the happiest, most carefree smile planted on his face as quickly retreats to the ship.

I giddily turn to Zoro, "I think I am getting a hold of this whole people, emotion stuff again."

I lay down on the hard deck, "You think I could have that one day Zoro?"

He lays down and turn toward me, "I know you will."

I follow suit and face him only inches apart from his face, "What makes you so sure?"

He pauses for a moment and then flicks me in the forehead, "Intuition."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Woot! College life is kicking my ass but finally finished another chapter! I threw a little romance in there figured people wouldn't mind a ship or two. I am sorry the updates are going to be farther apart from each other, but college life is hard.

If there is anything you want to see let me know!

Like, Comment, Vote

Thank you all!


	11. The Girl on Fire

*Arya*

My eye cracks open and I am greeted by tangerine colored head of hair. For the past week and half that we have been on the sea, I finally made it out of the infirmary and into a real bed in the women's room.

The past week has been pretty relaxed with the crew. I have been training like mad for the whole week. Practicing my sword skills with Zoro and sparing with Luffy for close combat. Anyone who wanted to spar, I took the opportunity.

After getting utter defeat against Kizaru, I knew that people in the New World were far past my expectation. Part of me was happy with this. It only meant that I could train more to awaken my devil fruit, perfect my Haki, and become deadly with my swords.

I slip out of my sheets making no sound. I toss on a comfy purple t-shirt and loose black pants that I tuck into my beloved knee high boots.

As I step out onto the deck I see an unusually presence.

"Hey Usopp what are you doing up so early?" I question.

The long nosed man turns around so I can see his goggled face and in his hands his trusty slingshot, "Oh! Good morning Arya. I am just trying to practice."

I look around confused for a moment and ask, "Well where are your targets?"

Usopp points a tan finger way up to the mast, "I placed them way up there so that I couldn't see them."

I pause for a moment when the pieces click together, "Your Kenbunshoku Haki awakened didn't it?"

He strikes a pose with his thumb up and a cocky smile, "I am a God after all! Of course I have Haki! I have mastered every form!"

I step up to his side and stare up at the mast and talk into the sky, "So you know that using that type of Haki, you can only sense presences of living things right? It is not like a pair of binoculars that can just zoom in on anything."

"uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh..." Usopp withers.

I shake my head, "You haven't told the others about this have you?"

The curly haired man shakes his head sorrowfully, "No I wanted to get it under control first so I would impress them with my strength."

I clamp a hand down on his shoulder, "So let's train shall we?"

He smiles large and tips his hat back, "Thanks a million Arya!"

Holding up a finger I flicker in and out of sign. When I appear again I am holding a white handkerchief from the kitchen. I reach around Usopp, "Alright hold still. We will start off with something simple and close then we will go from there okay?"

As I secure the blindfold Usopp pumps his fists, "Bring it on!"

I pace a circle around Usopp, "Okay now. Try to focus not on my voice but on my aura, my spirit."

From where I stand I can feel Usopp furrow his eyebrows hard in concentration.

 **Smack**!

"Ow! Hey what was that for!?" Usopp complains.

"Well if you use your Haki you could have blocked the attack. I just walked up to you and hit you." I scold. "Now again!"

This goes on for a while. Usopp's progress is... there. It is only his first day of training. He manages to block about one in every 10 to 15 hits.

I stop for a moment, "You are not doing awful for your first day."

I can sense Usopp roll his eyes, "Thank you that is encouraging. . . sigh. . . ahhh! Arya what are you doing!?"

I examine myself and stare blankly, "Usopp I am not doing anything."

His voice quivers, he legs shaking, "It looks like you are on fire!"

"Usopp take off you mask now." I reach out my Kenbunshoku Haki. Finding nothing on the ship.

Usopp blinks and rubs his eyes. I start to interrogate him, "Are you sure that it was my spirit?"

He strokes his goatee, "It was smaller and a red color instead of your gold, but I am 100 percent sure that that person was on fire. Flames were whipping around her like an inferno!"

Tapping my fingers on my chest I gaze out to the approaching island trying to think, "What direction did you feel it when you were standing?"

Long nose squints his eye shut and points to his left where I am already gazing out, "No way." I whisper. I grab long nose's hand, "Come on. We are going to the front of the ship."

"Wait. . why. . ugh!" Usopp has no time to protest as a drag him along.

We stop at the front of the ship and let go of his hand and point toward the island, "Try again." I demand.

Usopp looks at me with his mouth dangling open like a fish, "okay?"

He closes his eyes and tries to center himself. I hopefully look rises on his face but diminishes in a second, "I got nothing." He says flatly.

I nod and reach my Haki to the island finding myself in a little bit dumbfounded that long nose was able to reach that far out. It had to be about 10 miles out, but sure enough there she was.

She was young girl probably seven or eight years old. I could only barely make out what she looked like because of the fiery red aura consuming her. Her skin was a dark tan, her flaming red hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and her eyes looked like burning coals: orange and glowing.

My mouth forms a small o. Usopp was right she was on fire. Her hair whipped around her like a fiery inferno. Her eyes looked wild like an animals. She stares at me straight in the eyes and sneers and disappears into the forest.

"Uh. ." I roughly grab Usopp's arm. "What do you know about fire type devil fruits? Any of them!"

"Umm. . . ah. . Well Luffy's brother ate the Mera Mera no mi. . . " Usopp stutters out.

"Hey are you talking about Sabo or Ace?" Luffy bounds over.

I hurry over to him, "What do you know about fire devil fruit?"

Luffy grabs his chin, "Well after Ace died my brother Sabo ate the Mera Mera no Mi. The man who killed Ace was made out of lava."

I felt a small pang of guilt for being his brother's death up but I push on anyways, "For certain they are both still alive."

Luffy just nods blankly and his head falls to the right, "Why?"

"There is a young girl roaming that island with Sabo's devil fruit power. I think she might be the answer to a few of our questions about artificial logia fruits." I inform a blank looking Luffy.

Luffy puts a pinky up his nose, "So all we have to do is catch the girl. How hard could that be?"

An uneasy feeling waves over me. _There was something that reminded me of myself. Alone with a terrifying power, so alone, but there was something upsetting about her. There didn't seem to be a single emotion in her eyes. Maybe she was just good at hiding them like me, but I highly doubted it. No one was that good._

*Zoro* _-_ on land-

"Zoro for God's sakes can you stop wandering off. Why did I get stuck with the only person who can't tell their left from their right?" Arya complains yanking my arm.

I return fire, "I was following you. You were the one who was wandering off."

She stops and turns, waving her hands in frustration, "I am the one leading. How do I wander off and get lost?"

"Che. Let's just stop for lunch. We are not making any progress with the girl." I grumble and start looking for some logs to start a fire.

For the past few hours we have been wandering around an Autumn Island that was heavily forested and not a single sign of human life.

I get the fire crackling and sit on the browning grass by Arya and grab a Pirate Lunch box from her yellow bag.

As I eat my lunch and see Arya shiver. I give her a sideways glance. She is wearing a knit light green sweater with 'Luck' splayed across her chest, her long black pants, and her knee high black boots.

I chuckle at her. I stand, my footsteps scuff against the ground and throw my kimono over her trembling body. Rejoining her on the ground after.

She gives me a small smile, "It never got this cold at home. Nami said it seems to be the coldest time for this island, but Nami and Robin just went out in sweaters so I should get used to it. Aren't you cold?"

"No I am perfectly fine." But goosebumps arise on my skin betraying me

"Take you kimono back dumbass." She throws it at my face and glares at me until I put it back on.

Arya pull her legs to her chest, her eyes staring hard at the fire, "Hey Zoro, what do you think is happening to my father right now? Do you think they figured out that it was all an act?"

I sigh and trace my fingers along her neck and pull out a familiar locket and open it, "When you look at him do you see someone who can't take care of himself?"

She solemnly shakes her head.

I drop the locket letting bounce against her chest, "Mihawk isn't stupid. He knows what he is doing. If an idiot like Luffy can break in and out of Impel Down and escape Marineford, I am pretty sure a Shichibukai who knows the ins and outs of the place would be okay."

She rubs her legs and bobs her head, "I guess you're right. I am not doubting him or anything, I just worry you know. He is family."

I put my lunch box down, "I understand. I do the same thing with you and the rest of the crew. That stunt you pulled with Kizaru, it worried me but I knew you were going to be alight. Just believe the people you care about strength."

"Thank you Zoro." She replies with a shiver.

I scoot closer to her so our legs are touching and wrap an arm around her sharing my heat, "You know you aren't a very convincing warrior when your shivering in temps that are above freezing. Not exactly a scary Sea Goddess with a 300,000,000 beli bounty, maybe that why my bounty is higher."

She reaches up and flicks my forehead, "Barely! It is only 20 million beli. If I released my full power I would have kicked your ass!"

I flick her back, "Who said I was using my full power?"

She squints at me, "What power are you hiding from me?"

I smirk, "I got a thing or two up my sleeve."

A soft hand brushes against the scar along my eye sending shivers down my spine. She is so close I can feel her warm breath on my face, "There is something more to this scar than meets the eye isn't there."

I absently rest a hand on my eye.

 _I remember waking up in the infirmary on Kuraigana Island with an emotionless Mihawk looming over my bandaged body. I try to open my eyes but my left eye fails to cooperate._

 _"I sealed your power into your eye. The combination of your demon sword and Asura sent your power into overdrive. Once you get a hold of half of the demonic power, you'll be able to open your left eye again. With how your training is going I doubt that will be anytime soon." With that he leaves._

 _I lay in bed trying to remember something from the fight but fail. Feeling weak and incompetent._

 _Lucky for me Perona was glad to fill me in on everything._

 _She was spazzing out. She tried to tell me that I became a beast with 10 heads, 20 arms, and thirty blades. That my eyes went pure black and my teeth turned into fangs. She said I went psycho on Mihawk and tried to kill him. She complained I should try to act cuter._

 _I ignored her until it she huffed and went away._

Thinking back to Jade Island made me agitated. _Still so powerless._

I reach up to Arya's hand resting on my face and grab it, resting it against my chest, "I can't really slip anything past you." I smile weary down at her.

She smiles softly, "No one knows a swordsmen better then another swordsmen."

She is so close to me. My arm around her slender waist, her soft hand against my chest, and he face just inches form mine. I am surprised I kept my cool this long. The feeling that spreads over me when I am around her is intoxicating.

"Hey Arya can I tell you something?" I peer down at her raven head leaning against my shoulder. She simply nods.

Confidence diminishes as quickly as a whisper in the wind and I am silent for a moment too long.

She gives me a soft squeeze of the hand and turns her big golden eyes up to me, "What is it?"

I shift my cup her chin and stare into the beautiful golden orbs, "Arya I. . . .fire!"

*Arya*

I blink. _Fire?_

Sure enough there was a burning glow stalking slowly this way. It was just a pin pick of light right now but Zoro must have been using his Haki this whole time.

I pack my bag in a hurry, shivering a little while I do.

For a moment I think about how nice it was to be held in Zoro's strong arms. It was comforting, warm, and safe. I wanted that moment to last just a while longer. _Is this what Luffy felt like when he was with Law? Do I think of Zoro all the time like Luffy does with Law?_

I mentally smack myself. _This emotion I am feeling stopped me from sensing the little girl. My Kenbunshoku Haki is impeccable. If she was this close now I should of been able to sense her at least 20 minutes ago._

 _So what do I? I let my guard down with him. If it affects me like this, doesn't it mean this feeling is a weakness?_

I bend my knees ready to dash forward, "Try to keep up swordsmen and if you start to veer off I will tether you to me. Got it."

Before he answers I sprint forward with my eyes on the young girl.

As we run I turn my head slightly toward Zoro, "There isn't any animals on this island either. Have you noticed?"

He picks up his pace so he is next to me, "Yeah I noticed. What do you think is wrong with this island? No food supplies? Poisonous water?"

I slide to a halt, tearing up the ground behind me. Zoro following shortly behind, "Looks like we are about to find out."

There she stood. A small girl with fiery hair, smoldering eyes, and her lips pressed in a thin line. She was wearing a simple white dress meant for the summer time, and was bare foot.

The girl had orange flames licking around her body like a cloak.

"Aren't you cold sweetie?" I ask kneeling down to her level.

She turns to me soundless and stares at me, her eyes burrowing deep down into me, "I am made of fire. How could I possibly be cold?"

Zoro eyebrow twitches, "Where are your parents kid?"

She gives Zoro the same cold stare, "What are parents?"

Zoro and I exchange glance and I start again, "You know a mom and a dad. The people that raised you."

"My creator was Dr. Vegapunk or the World Government if that is what you mean." She replies eerily.

I push forward, "Then what are you doing on an island all alone?"

"Training and waiting." She answers in a robotic voice.

Zoro keeps his distance and eyes the young girl, "How can you be training there isn't a single person or animal on this island?"

She sneers, "Not anymore. I killed them all. There were all weak. The existence was only a burden to the world."

 _So this is what the World Government is? This is what they do to young children?_

I reach out a hand, "My name is Arya. What is yours?"

She blinks staring down at my hand with a slight frown, "I am called the Mecha Intelligence and Recon Assistant. M.I.R.A. for short."

I force a smile, "You're supposed to shake it Mira. It is how people great each other."

She grabs it and gently shakes.

I laugh softly, "How old are you?"

She releases my hand, "Seven years old."

"Are you human?" Zoro asks rather bluntly.

She ponders the thought, "I am an upgraded human. Some may say I am a cyborg. I was born a human but thanks to the World Government, I don't have the limitations of humans."

"She is like Franky," I say to myself.

"No she is like the Pacifista. Be careful Arya. She could shoot lazer out of her eyes at any moment." Zoro warns me.

"Lazers? What the hell. ." I ignore him, "When did you get you devil fruit powers Mira?"

"When I was born they fed me the artificial Mera Mera no Mi. The memory of my devil fruit ability has been stored in my memory storage since my earliest memories." The girl was really starting to creep me out. I am not sure if there was any humanity left in her. _Was this how people saw me?_

"Where were you born?" I continue bombarding her with questions.

"In the Vegapunk laboratory in a test tube just like the rest of my kind." She informs.

 _The rest of them?_

"Where is the lab?" Questions an impatient Zoro.

Mira stares deep into Zoro eyes as if to scold him, "I am afraid I am not able to tell you that information."

Zoro growls. I hold up a hand, "What island were you born on Mira?"

I swear she smirks, "I am afraid I am not able to tell you that information."

I grumble to Zoro, "Worth a shot."

I bounce up from my kneeling position still looking at the girl with the doll like expression, "What did they do to Mihawk after he was severely injured on Jade Island?"

"Arya." Zoro gives me a look of pity.

There a pause for the information to be found, "Dracule Mihawk. Current Shichibukai. Location infirmary at a marine base. Waiting trial for treason. Said to have worked with a current supernova named Dracule D. Arya also known as his daughter. Trial set for a week from this date. Probability of seen as guilty estimated 20%. Evidence against him is minimal. Visit to Jade Island but said did not know Arya was his daughter. Also may have faked daughter's death with a buster call was ignited to Furawa Island. However the daughter seems to have a death wish against Mihawk almost killed him on Jade Island but failed. Kizaru agreed that she had killing intent. Evidence still being collected."

My stress melts away, "What Marine base?"

She stares at me, "I am afraid I am not able to tell you that information."

Zoro leans down to me and whispers, "She is really freaking me the fuck out. Can we just snatch her and go?"

I hold up my index finger, "You said you were waiting for something. What or who are you waiting for?

She tightens her pony tail, "You."

She flashes out of sight and her small hands are at my throat.

"What. . .the . . hell?" I try to slip out by shifting into water form but her arms are imbued with Haki.

 _She is seven how does she have Haki?_

I put a hand on her small stomach and blast her with a large pulse of water sending her flying into a tree.

She peals herself of the tree and dust herself off; not a scratch on her.

Her robotic voice fills the air, "Dracule D. Arya also known as Sea Goddess Dracule D. Arya. Bounty 300,000,000 beli. Wanted Alive. Committed for the crime of attempted murder of a Dracule Mihawk and joining the Straw Hat crew. My job to capture you and bring you to Dr. Vegapunk for reconstruction. If it is a failure, death row."

*Zoro*

 _What the hell is that girl? Seven, Haki, devil fruit, and a cyborg. What is the government going to its children?_

"Zoro we need to capture her, bring her back to the ship to get information out of her." There is a scary glimmer to her eyes.

I shake my head trying not to think about what she would do to the young monster, "Right. You either need to grab her or get her cuffed. I'll keep her from running off while you pursue her."

She gives me understanding nod and lunges forward sword drawn.

The cyborg is surprisingly fast but not as fast Arya.

The small girl isn't using her logia power knowing it will be no use against Arya instead she is using Busoshoku Haki for combat.

I can tell Arya is having a hard time going full out on a kid. She is dealing damage but nowhere near as much too even harm the girl to capture her.

Watching this fight take place is kind of strange. Someone so young fighting. I guess happened with sugar but she was actually 22.

"Damn it! Stop squirming." I turn my head and see Arya holding her stomach looking super annoyed, "That's it no playing nice anymore."

I sit down against a tree and chuckle as she releases her Haoshoku Haki.

The girl withers a little too quickly and Arya puts her in sea prism stone cuffs.

She steps over to me carrying the passed out cyborg in her arms, "I don't like the feeling of this. It was a little too easy right?"

"Yeah I agree. Plus who sends a seven year old after someone with a bounty like ours, even if she is on whatever steroids the government has her on." I agree as I stare down at the groggy girl.

I poke her thin leg, "Who sent you?"

Her head lulls toward me, "I am afraid I am not able to give you that information."

Arya adjust the girl in her arms, "Probably Micah or Vegapunk, wanting to turn me into one of these." She raises her arms.

I place a large hand on her back and rub it gently, "You won't turn into one. I made you a promise remember."

She nods and with a monotone voice, "Let's gets back to the ship. By the time we get back we should only have to wait an hour for the rest of the crew."

 _Something is bother her again. I'll ask when we get the girl settled._

 _-_ Back on the Ship-

Arya set up a make shift cage out of the sea prism stone she had. The girl is set up near the mast hibernating in the cage.

She didn't look so dangerous when she was lying in the cage; almost cute actually.

Since she was no longer combusting, you could see a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and a small heart shape birthmark on the curve of her jaw.

"She looks like she should be playing with dolls and not murdering whole island doesn't she?" Arya says reading my mind.

I gaze over at her finding a bored expression on her face, "No sympathy for the kid huh?"

She hesitates, "She killed hundreds of people swordsmen. She was never a person just a machine dressed up in an innocent package. The World Government are sick bastard."

I bump my knee with hers, "Are you scared that she could have been you?"

She bites down on her lip, "Maybe a little, but I think it bothers me more that they made an innocent girl this way. I know I lived under a rock for all my life, but even I know this crap is wrong."

She pauses for a moment rubbing her thumbs, "I don't want to turn into that Zoro. I keep getting my ass kicked by marines, it frustrating. My father was right, I am not strong enough to be here."

I reach over and slip my finger through hers. I smile a little to myself. I don't even hesitate anymore to comfort her. I am getting better at the whole female thing. I give her soft hand a squeeze, "I won't let that happen to you, I made you a promise remember. Luffy and the rest of the crew will protect you with their lives too. I will personally train you. Just call me sensei."

Soft lips press against my cheek, making lightening crackle down my spine and my face blaze red. She pulls back a little and whisper into my ear, "Thank you sensei."

I sat there is stunned silence for a moment as a stunned Arya did the same. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, "I am sorry. I don't know what I did that for."

She was blushing like mad, she never looked more adorable.

A slow echoing clap fills the air, "My my my look at you two love birds."

A familiar blue haired vice admiral is standing next to the little girl's cage.

"Micah." I snarl.

"Sweetie I know you think that you have gotten better but, "Micah reaches his hand to the left and grabs and appearing Arya's wrist, "I am lightening and you will never be as fast as me. Now let's put you out of commission." He likes his lips. "I will take care of you personally later."

Lightening sparks from his fingertips but Arya vanishes.

"I had my Haki on. You shouldn't have been able to escape. What did you do you little bitch?" Micah growls.

I can tell Arya is trying to keep all calm demeanor but hatred still burns in her eyes, " Mizu Busoshoku Haki. My health was a little below par last time. Let me show you the full extent of my powers."

Her body ripples her body starts to transform into water, but this time instead a slick, shimmering black. She looked like nothing more but a shadow. I could no longer tell her body parts dependently from one another. The only thing that I could pick out from the shadow in front of me were her lighter silver eyes.

"Like a little Haki is going to stop me. 200 Hundred Thousand volts" He laughs and points a finger at Arya.

Arya stares at the oncoming lightning bolt and doesn't even flinch. The lightening diffuses across her body sizzling.

She twirls her sword, "You see with normal logia types, they can harden their body against Haki attacks but not against other elemental attacks because Haki is still part of their substantial body, but what if someone could combine their element and Haki? What if every single drop of water in my body was protected by its own individual Haki creating a fluid movable appearance?"

Micah is trembling with fear at the ominous figure in front of him.

I smirk. _For the past two weeks she has been working on perfecting that technique. She had been working on it since her Haki awakened, but to think that it has come so far. Only she could._

She immediately vanishes and appears with a hand pressing against Micah's throat along with her blade, "Today is the day you pay for what you did to my family, you bastard." She slashes the blade against his throat.

*Arya*

When I first saw Micah a sadistically joyful feeling spread through me. His face and hands still had scars from our fight weeks ago.

This was going to be a whole new fight. I was at full power and already had him pinned up against the mast with the tip of my sword against his throat. In one fluid motion I rip it across his throat. Before I can decapitate the bastard he, in lack of better term, turns his head into an explosion of electricity causing me to flinch back.

Micah holding his bleeding throat, still leaves a satisfying feeling in my gut.

He quivers like a scared puppy, "What the hell are you?"

A step to the side leaving copies of myself behind as my clones as I surround him, "I am the Goddess of the Sea or did you forget?" My voice echoes from every direction, "One Sword Style: 10 Demon Pursuit."

There is no way for Micah to escape without taking damage. He tries to escapes with speed out through the top but a clone of mine is waiting for him cutting him down.

He manages to escape my attack with a deep slashes to his left leg and arm and a decent cut across his forehead.

He starts to laugh manically, "I see you don't have the technique down yet. That beautiful sapphire hair is starting to return."

I grimace. _Bastard was right. I couldn't hold this form long maybe 10 minutes top, but that was enough to kick his ass. It has only been a few minutes and he is almost already out of commission._

Micah is relying heavily on his right side and sends another lightning bolt toward me. Part of it nicks my shoulder causing me to bite the inner part of my cheek. The shock was about the same as an electrical fence but it still stung.

A demonic smiles lights up his face, "So lightening starts to hurt you the more your Haki diminishes. Lovely."

I drop my sword and form a circle around my chest, "Mizu Mizu Burakkuu~ōtādoragon."

A glimmering black dragon surrounds my body protectively. With a roar it, it uncoils and attack Micah.

His screams ring out and echo across the sea.

I breathe deep and heavy. My body only has splotches of black. That attack took most of my Haki.

"Arya! The girl!" Zoro shouts out.

Feeling safe enough to turn with my beast doing a number on Micah, I am greeted with a glowing 7 year old cyborg. It was the glowing that metal gets when it gets to hot and was going to explode.

 _Oh._

"Zoro get down and cover yourself in Haki. The girl is blowing herself up." I call toward him starting to run back to a safe distance.

His body quickly is engulfed in black as whirring and whistle noise erupt from the girl, "Who the hell does that? Arya get your ass over here now. You can't protect yourself right now."

A blinding light erupts from the girl as I feel Zoro wrap me his embrace and turn me away from the explosion.

"Shit. Arya hold on." The explosion is strong enough to blow Zoro off of his feet.

The air is knocked out of me as I hit the deck.

When the explosion is over my ears ring loudly.

"Arya are you okay?" Zoro's voice sounds so far away as he props me up to a sitting position.

I give him a short nod, "What happened to the girl and to Micah?"

His Haki recedes, "I don't know. There is a lot of smoke, but I see Micah aura; he isn't moving though. The girl's aura is gone but she did blow herself up."

We stand up and brush ourselves off; I slump against Zoro from exhaustion, "I hope the bastard is bleeding out. Hopefully my dragon bit his throat open."

Zoro wraps a supportive arm around my waist, "Are you hurt at all?"

"No. Just need a moment to regain my breath. You know using my Haki like that is hard." She mumbles between breathes.

The smokes clears. The cage I made is still intact but bent open. I reach my hand out and snap them back onto my body. The deck is scattered with bolts, metal parts, and splattered with blood. The young girl is nowhere in sight.

 _She killed herself for what cause?_

Micah lays motionless on the ground blood slowly oozing out of him.

"I am going to go see if he is still breathing." I say and pull away from Zoro.

He pulls me back and forces my face into his chest, wrapping his arms tight around me, "Just take a moment and breathe for a second. He is a marine vice admiral he probably has something up his sleeve."

He holds me at an arm length away, "I will go check okay. Just be ready for anything okay?"

I hesitate wanting to have the satisfaction of seeing the blue hair bastard's life disappear from him. I sigh and nod keeping a careful watch on my surrounding.

As a walk a way I whisper, "Thank you Zoro."

I sense him smirk, "Yeah yeah. Just get stronger so I have to stop protecting your ass."

*Zoro*

I loom over Micah's body. Unfortunately he isn't dead just unconscious. He has a large bite in his side most defiantly puncturing a few vital organs.

His breathing is shallow and labored, most defiantly on the brink of death. Blood pooled around his body shining in the light like a liquid rubies.

"I don't think he is going to get up and move anytime soon. If we leave him like this even with him being a logia type, he is going to die." I inform Arya hoping to give her some good news.

"Zoro what the hell are those!" Arya screams.

I whip around and draw my blade.

Small wasp shaped robots are swarming Arya.

She surrounds her body and pulses the water out toward them. They are knocked out of the air and smashed onto the ground. Instead of being down and out. They divide tripling their numbers.

She repeats the process again and the same thing happens.

"What the hell are these things?" Arya shoots out spikes from her sea prism stones.

I cut down some of the swarm with my blade.

I watch as Arya claps the back of her neck, "The bastard stung me."

Barely after the words escaped her lips her body goes ridged and collapses onto the deck motionless.

"Well they seem to be working the way they are supposed to be." A nasally male voice informs.

 _That voice._

I stand protectively in front of Arya. "What the hell are you doing here Sentomaru?"

The sumo wrestler built man with black chin length hair wearing his captain coat and the red apron with heaven symbol on the front of it stands to the side of Micah with two Kuma look alike pascifistas.

Arya groans and stand ups, rubbing the back of the neck, "Who the hell are you?"

Sentomaru folds his arms over his chest, "I have the tightest mouth in the marines I won't tell you anything. . . .but since I know you are just curious my name is Sentomaru and I am captain of the science division."

Arya draws her blade, "Ready swordsmen?"

I stand at the ready.

"Now if I were you. I wouldn't do that." Sentomaru glares.

"AAAAHHHH! Fucking Christ." Arya collapses to her knees shaking and gasping for air.

"Arya are you okay? Hey!" A kneel down next to her placing a hand on her back, I glare up at the marine, "What did you do to her?!"

"We were trying to find something to retain her since the women's power is so unique. Vegapunk came up with the Wireless Autonomic Sensory Parasites W.A.S.P." He ticks off the letters on his chubby fingers, "Essentially it is a bug that dives under the skin and sends electrical shock to the autonomic nerve sending pain signals to the pain. Highly effect since she is made out of water."

I reach down and brush Arya hair out of the way. There was and metal web spread over her neck and where the wires dives in it was leaking blood and some strange white puss.

Arya tries to yank it out but falls on the floor convulsing.

"Are you stupid? We have a controller, "Sentomaru wiggles a small grey remote, "Plus it is attaches to her spinal cord. If she tried to pull it out she would become paralyzed."

A lights turns on in my head, "You knew the girl wasn't strong enough to beat Arya so you hide the WASP inside her. You made a seven year old girl kill herself for that!" I fume.

Sentomaru just stares at the wreckage, "Worked rather well didn't it."

Arya stands, grabs my arm, and turns to the pacifista wrapping up Micah. Micah coughs and stands up leaning against it. "Lay down you idiot you severely wounded." Sentomaru orders Micah.

He just cackles, "Arya come here now."

Arya eyes turn up to me fear in her eyes, "Zoro, I don't want to turn into one of them."

I extend a hand out to her and she takes it her long fingers trembling so I can put her arm around my neck and hold her up. I turn and brush my lips against her ear, "I will never let that happen to you. They won't kill you right?"

"I can handle the pain Zoro. Don't worry about me. I know you can take them down Zoro. That's why you bounty is higher than mine right?" She forces a weak laugh.

I rest my head against hers, "When we get through I need to tell you something important."

She turns to me, resting her forehead against mine, "I know Zoro. Me too."

My stomach does back flips. _Did she just?_ I let Arya go and tie my bandanna around my head, and put my sword in my mouth, "Hang on Arya. I'll make it quick."

"Three Sword Style: Senhachiju Pound Ho!" A slash my swords through the air hearing Arya screaming to my side.

I cringe. _Every fiber in my body doesn't want to do this. Hearing Arya's screams is physical painful; it feels like my ears are bleeding._

I stare at my destruction. I took down one pacifista put Sentomaru and Micah still stand.

"Roronoa Zoro I will not hesitate to kill the girl if continue to pursue her." He threatens.

"Che. You can't kill her. You need her alive for your test." I prepare another attack and charge the other pacifista. I side step a lazer and slash it down with Rengoku Oni Giri.

Arya's screaming continues; sounding inhuman. When it stops she collapses to the floor as a limp mass.

"I rather have her alive but. ." He reaches into a bad and pulls out a pineapple and drops it on deck, "If the fruit user dies, the fruit power is transferred to the closest fruit. We don't need her alive but it would help with years of training and research."

 _If I don't stop Arya is going to die. If I stop Arya will be taken awake by the marines._

My whole world slows down.

 _I remember the thrill of our first fight. The terror that I may have killed her. That night on the beach when I fell asleep with her in my arms. Mihawk entrusting me with her safety. Fighting alongside each other. Seeing her beautiful smile for the first time. After we sparred the first time her fingers interlocked in mine; the rush it gave me. All the times she opened up to me and told me things she wouldn't tell anyone else. The brief moment we danced together. Sitting around the fire together. The moment when she pressed her soft lips against my cheek._

 _So many opportunities I missed to tell her what she meant to me._

I feel her hand tug on my pants, "Zoro. Don't worry about me just get the remote. If I die that fine. I rather die than become one of them." She smile weakly to me before passing out.

A huge presence towers over me, "Welllllllll Roronoa. Seems like you are more of a hassle than we thought."

I turn around eye wide, "Kizaru."

"Sentomaru your performance here is subpar. I see that you can't handle this caliber of mission alone. Same goooooooooes for you Micah. Both of your rankings will have to be reconsidered." Kizaru tells the lazily.

Sentomaru and Micah avert their eyes out of anger and shame.

"Noooooooooow. Let's us head back to the ship. The fact that I had to step in was rather disappointing." Kizaru lifts up Arya bridal style. Her head lulls against the Admirals chest.

"LET HER GO!" My voice shakes with anger.

"I have a feeling we will meet again Roronoa." He slowly replies as a draw my swords back for another attack.

As bring my swords down he simple vanishes.

I turn around. The only evidence left that they was the blood stains on the ships and the parts of the young cyborg.

I run toward the back of the ship and watch as the marine ship disappears from view. "ARRRRRRYYYYYYAAAA!" A scream at the top of my lungs.

My whole body goes numb and turns into jelly. I fall to the deck and slam my fists into the deck leaving holes.

I ripe off my bandanna and cover my eye with my hand, trying to hide the tears flowing but I can't help and begin to cry.

A thunder of footsteps stop approach.

"Hey Zoro what the hell happened here?" I hear a panicked by clam Sanji ask with genuine concern.

I remove my hand unable to stop the ugly tears, "The marines took her. I couldn't do anything. I was powerless."

A thick uncomfortable silence fills the air. Sanji clamps a comforting hand on my shoulder. At the moment I accept it not even caring that the shitty cook is watching me cry.

Luffy clamps the top of his hat so it shadows his eyes, "Don't worry Zoro. We will get her back even if means another war against the government. Anything for our nakama."

I place my hand back over my face and bawl like the weak child I am.

 _I lost Arya._

 _I lost the only person I ever loved._

Dun dun dun.

Been a little while since my last update, but I hope that this was worth the wait!

This chapter makes me want to cry a little but stories are tragic.

Please Please let me know how you feel about this chapter. I put a lot of my own twists on thing. If you think some are a little out there let a girl know!

Vote, Like, Comment, do what you people do!

Thanks for the support!


	12. Pain

*Zoro*

 _"I know Zoro. Me too."_ Those five simple words still echoed in my head. Taunting me. I longed to know what words were going to come from her rose petal lips that evening. I want to tell her something important to, but lost my chance because I was too weak.

My muscle stain as I curl my biceps with weights that match my height. After I hit 100 I drop the weight and towel off.

As I wipe the sweat from my brow and the back of the neck is when a reflecting light catches my eye.

I finger the golden locket now wrapped around Wado's sheath.

Yesterday when we were cleaning up the wreckage that the marines caused, Nami found it under a pile of W.A.S.P.

A sorrowful silence fell over the crew when they saw past Mihawk. Like everyone was thinking the same thing. _How could the world change someone so much? Ruin something so perfect._

Nami silently placed it in my hand with a tight sympathetic smile.

The chain was broken most likely by those nasty robotic bugs. I went over to Usopp and Frank to see if they could do something about it. Like always Franky said he had a super idea, Usopp stole Wado and they ran of giggling.

The product was a new gold sageo on Wado combined with Arya's locket. Usopp said he used some of the strongest and most unbreakable thread that a princess gave him when he saved her life. I assumed he was talking about Vivi. Franky added it was enforced with small braided chains so that it wouldn't easily break off even if a giant tried to pull it off.

Now I rest Wado on my lap and finger the small gold locket cherishing what I had left of Arya. Admiring her untainted smile she had in the picture.

I am very lucky to be a part of this crew. We take care of each other like family Luffy especially.

The intercom static cuts of my thoughts, "Zoro come on down. We need to figure out a game plan and you need to eat."

It was Nami's bossy voice. I never dared defy her I was already in debt up to my eyeballs. Money grubbing women.

I meet the crew in the dining hall. I sit down between Chopper and Brook and fill my plate.

"Alright." Nami stands waving a fork, "We need a plan to get Arya back!"

Luffy chews on his meat, "Charge in and beats the marines ass. Find Arya. Escape."

Nami sweat drops, "Do you even know where she is or where she is headed?"

Luffy pauses mid chew and smiles with his mouth full, "Nope. That is why you are the ships trusty navigator. Find them."

"It is not that easy!" Nami barks out, teeth turning to fangs.

"We could ask our allies. They are scattered all over the seas they could of seen something." Robin interjects, "If we are going into a marine base it may not be bad to have back up also."

"Good idea Robin." Nami swings the fork. "Franky do you have any clue where Vega Punk's lab would be?"

"Well it is hard to tell. Karakuri Island was on the first half of the Grand Line. Punk Hazard was close to the Red Line. It is hard to tell if he would have gone further in the New World hoping to find new resources or if the World Government wanted him to stay close to headquarters and Impel down." Franky scratches the back of his neck, "Man he may even have more than one lab and rotates labs. It is super hard to tell where she will end up."

Sanji delicately places coffee in front of Robin, "I think Robin is right on this one. We are going to have reach out allies." His face morphs and he begins to wriggle, "Robin my love how are you so beautiful and smart?"

"Would you mind taking this seriously you shitty cook. Arya's life is on the line here," I snap, threatening him with a butter knife.

He kicks the knife at out of my hand with a powerful leg, "Don't you think I want to save my darling Arya too! You are not that only one that cares about her moss head we all do. She deserves better than you shitty swordsmen like yourself." He straightens his tie with a cocky smile, "She needs a gentlemen like me."

Before I can retaliate Chopper's small voice intervenes, "Guys is now really the time to fight? Arya is on a ship with Micah. Who know what could happen to her. If the Marines are using electrical shocks to contain her there can be serious consequences. It could change her brain chemistry, or paralyze her lungs, or even stop her heart."

I grunt and shove eggs into my mouth.

Brook burps, "Excuse me. If all we can do is call allies shouldn't we do that now before the marines get too far? I think a professional gentlemen like myself should man the phones."

Nami looks dis-trustingly at Brook, "I think Robin, Luffy, Zoro, and I can handle the phone calls."

Brook's head hangs low.

Usopp has an air of excitement to him, "Franky we could tinker around as see if we can make some amazing weapons. I bet we that could create one that could take out an admiral with one shot!"

Everyone scurries of to their duties, preparing for the oncoming fight.

"Hey moss head." Curly brows voice stops me before I could join the others.

"We could spare later if you want to. Both get stronger to save the damsel in distress. I mean if you are too scared that I will beat your ass like I always do, we don't have to." Sanji smirks at me as he cleans the table.

I return with a smile, "In your dreams ero-cook. When we spar later I will kick your ass like I always do."

I step into the sunlight half excepting to see Arya swinging feet over the side of The Sunny smiling along with the crew like she used to.

A heavy emptiness fills my chest when I am greeted with silence. Almost as if Arya was becoming nothing but a memory.

I straighten up and rest a hand on Wado and the locket.

I had my best friend and Arya by my side at all times.

 _With this power I could do anything._

*Arya*

I metal door slams causing my eyes to flutter open. I try to rub the sleep from my eyes from my eyes but chains bite at my wrists.

"What the hell?" I turn to see sea prism stone cuffs restraining my arms from the ceiling in a Y formation.

A cold shiver runs down my spine and I soon figure out why. I have been stripped of my clothing except for white compression bra and my black boy short underwear.

I found myself in a dungeon of shorts. However it looked just like a bare cabin but with a sea prism stone cage about a yard from each wall. On the wall close to the door there was what looked like control panel with levers and buttons. I assumed for the chains.

I wiggle my ankles finding their source on either side of hips. Probably so they could hang me by my arms. _What a dismal thought._

 _This was all too simple._ I rattle my chains seeing if there was any kind of sensory that would set off a shock.

Nothing.

Using the chains as hoist I pull myself up. I liquefy my body but end up on the floor convulsing.

 _Are they water sensitive?_

"Wellllllllll look who is up and at 'em." The admiral leans against the cage as if he is watching an animal at the zoo.

"Water sensitive or pressure sensitive?" I question out of spite and out of pure curiosity of the technical genius.

"If I am correct I think it is a little bit of both. If it doesn't feel the pressure after a certain amount of time it goes oooooooooooooofff and if it gets soaked well you know what happens." Kizaru so kindly informs.

"What do you want? I am assuming we are not going to sit down, drink tea, and have a nice chat." I snarl out getting my barrings after my visions starts to refocus.

The cage door swings open and the admiral saunters in, "Well I actually have a few questions about your faaaather."

"What are you talking about? He is dead just like the rat bastard should be. You said so yourself." I growl out but panic gnaws at the back of my mind.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeellll you see"

I roll my eyes, "You lied. Big surprise there."

The admiral looms over me from about a foot away, "I figured sense you hated him so much you wouldn't mind answering a few questions. Mmmmmm?"

"If you make it so I can rest my arms in my lap, I will be more than willing." I stare at the admiral with challenging eyes.

"You see. I don't take prisoners requests. Answer my question and less pain will come to you." The arrogance that surrounded him was enough to fill up the ocean.

"Fine. Ask your meaningless questions and let's get this over with." I fold my legs under me to relieve some of the stress on my arms.

The admiral starts his interrogation, "Did you know that it was you father visiting you on Jade Island?"

"No." I state flatly.

Kizaru reaching into his pocket and pulls out a small remote that has two buttons and dial, "You seeeeeeeee I don't like that answer."

I suppress a scream and the electricity courses through my body.

"Sorry I won't give you the satisfaction." I pant out grinning devilishly, "Electric shocks are child's play. Been there done that. My answer isn't going to change no matter how hard you try, because it is the truth."

"We will see about that. Okay new question. Did you and your father fake his death on Jade Island?" He slides out a dagger, imbued it with Haki and taps it on my chin.

"No. Honestly thought I killed him. I waited for that moment 13 years. To run him through with my blade and watch his life drain from his eyes." A sadistic smile covers my face.

Then I turn my lip up in discuss, "Disappointed that he is still alive." I harshly yank the chains causing the bars stain, "Now I am here and can't do anything about it."

The blade is slowly dragged down my cheek; starting from my ear running all the way to my chin. I hear blood drip to the floor. Kizaru looks at me bored, "Try again Miss Dracule."

I lick a bit off the blood form the corner of my mouth tasting the iron on tongue, "I have a feeling that if I don't give you the answers to but father in jail or even better to be executed, you are going to slice me up into little bits."

The cool blades slices my stomach as if it were butter. I never break eye connect. I don't give an inch as a ruby waterfall trickles down over my navel.

"I think I may have felt something that time. I think the feeling is comparable to a paper cut." I mock.

The admiral crosses his legs and sits down, "If you want your father dead so bad why don't you help the marines out?"

I crack my neck to the side, "No, it isn't revenge if I let someone else take the glory now is it."

He rest a hand on his chin, "You are naive."

"So I have been told," I grumble. Thinking back to when Gin told me the exact same thing, made me frustrated. He was right and look where I ended up. In marine a ship going to experimented on. I was ashamed to fail my sensei like this.

I lift my head, "Where are my things? My hair clip and sword?"

The admiral oh so gracefully flips his hand, "When you understand the World Government ways I will give them back to you."

"You mean when you brain wash me. That is going to be a hell of a long time." I smirk.

The dial cranks up and I brace myself as Kizaru pushes the button, "We will see about that now won't weeeeeee."

The smell of my burning flesh invades my noise and makes my stomach lurch. Burns appear in grotesque black splotches all over my body.

I force air inside my lungs; darkness threatening the edge of my vision.

I spit the blood that collected into my mouth on the floor barley missing the Admiral.

I sneer, "That tickled."

"I knew you wouldn't easy to break. I guess I will have to be more creative." He retrieves a blue clothes tool kit from insides his suit and unravels it.

A mixture of carpenter tools and surgical instruments; all clean and pristine are hidden inside.

"Thought being an admiral you would be above torture. Still a puppet of the Gorosei I see." I force my voice not to waiver.

 _I have to be strong for my crew. I know they are coming to save me. All I have to do is waste enough time or find a way to raise some hell._

Kizaru examines a corkscrew, imbues it with Haki, places it flush against my shoulder and slowly turns.

I feel the muscle begin to tear away from my bone. The pain was hot, sharp, and excruciating. As the admiral continues with his process I can audible hear the sound of my deltoid tearing, once he reaches the nerve I bite my lips so hard I break the skin; my mouth is filled with the taste of copper. One more turn my bone starts to crack like a branch.

I shut my eyes tight blinking tears of pain from my eyes and think of my crew and my family.

 _If anyone can get me through this, it is them._

*2 weeks later*

The metal door creaks open awakening me; I mentally prepare myself for the pain to come.

I shift to reposition my aching joints. The attempt was futile, my body had grown weak.

For the past two weeks the marines had been barely sustaining my life. Every evening I was fed a meal of bread and water. If they were feeling generous occasional cheese or scraps of meet.

Every morning Admiral Kizaru would come in and start the festivities. How I was positioned I couldn't truly understand the gravity of my wounds. All I could see was the festering black and sickly green burn wounds that lie open on my thighs, along with red puss filled infected gashes, and other wounds caused by the admiral's creativity.

After the Marines left me alone I was left alone in my own filth like a feral animal.

The smell of urine, vomit, and blood was pungent and still made my stomach churn even after two weeks.

The flood around me was littered with various part of my body. Slabs of dried up skin after they sheered it of my body, yellowing nails that they slowly torn form their beds, and whatever was extracted out when the damn admiral used that corkscrew on me.

The light bamboo floor along the outsides of the cage was pristine and I was the epicenter of the filth. Almost as if they were saying the Marines were what cleansed the world and pirates were what tainted it.

When the door creaked shut I didn't bother looking up. My greasy hair was long enough to tease my shoulders and now hung like a curtain in front of my dull eyes.

Ice cold water showered over me feeling like a thousands of needled pricking at my sick.

My body shivers on response I just tiredly reply, "That is even low for you Admiral."

A haunting laugh fills my ears and my eyes grow wide with terror and my heart freezes in time.

"Lucky for you Arya you don't have to deal with him today. You are all mine like how it will be for the rest of your life."

I force my two ton head up to be greeted my Micah's feral eyes. I scoff, "Rather have the admiral."

I scan his body and sneer. He hand his forehead and neck neatly stitched up, his body seemly permanently scarred from our first encounter, "You look like shit Micah."

He grabs another bucket of water, "I miss when you were polite. Those disgusting pirates tainted your soul."

He drenches me with another bucket of water, "You should be grateful it is me. I am going to get you all cleaned up. We will be reaching the Marine base by tomorrow and Vega Punk rather not have you in such a filthy condition so he can start his work right away."

The screech of chain moving pulls me up to my feet, but I am barely able to support my own weight. In a matter of seconds my legs give out and I hang limb like a marionette.

Two more generic looking marines walk into my cage and unlock me from my chains.

Every fiber of my being wants to fight back but I know I still have the bug on the back of my neck. They lift me up under my arms and start to drag me to the bathroom.

"After you are finished with her, put her in the infirmary to get patched up I will meet her there." Micah commands.

I peer up through my band to the two men dragging me, "There aren't any lady marines that can do this or are just as sadistic as the Vice Admiral."

Marine A just tugs my arm harder and Marine B answers me formally, "Just doing as we are ordered miss."

I give him a weak nod, "I like you. You are polite. Can I just have you in the bath with me?"

A small blush creeps to his face.

As we reach the bathroom it is already filled with steam. Marine A tries to undress me but I jerk away catching the tub side before I tumble to the floor, "I can disrobe myself thank you."

Marine A threatening hold up the controller. I just rolling my eyes, clip my clothes off, and sink into the bath.

"Excuse my nice Marine can you wash my back." I give him a small smile.

He grabs a sponge and nervously washes my back. "Are you really Mihawk's kid?" Marine B asks shaky.

I hum a little just happy to be in water again. Feeling rejuvenated. I could feel the power pulse back into my veins. "The one and only."

"Wow you must me like crazy strong with a father like him." Marine B continues a little dumbfounded.

A let out a short laugh, "Yes just apparently not strong enough for a Marine admiral and the science division commander with those damn electric bugs."

"Is it true that you want to kill your father?" Marine B presses.

I turn around moving easily in the water and resting my arms and chest on side of the tub. I look at Marine A coyly, "Has there ever been someone you wanted to kill so bad that you would do anything to get closer to him." I push my set out of the water moving a little closer to him. Watching his eyes move toward my chest, "Say let yourself be captured by the marines."

Marine B swallows hard and drops his sponge.

"Now that is enough," Marine A points the remote threateningly at me, but I just snatch it out of his hand with a water whip.

The both grab their weapons and point them at me. Causally I push myself out of the wash tub and stare at the boys water and soap dripping off my body. I smash the remote with my bare hands and let the bits and pieces clatter to the floor.

The Marines don't know how to act with a threatening bare naked women in front of them.

I roll my eyes and grab a towel, "Relax there is no place I can escape to in here. Seems like you guys were smart enough to put in a washroom without any drains."

I slip on the clean Marine uniform and chuckle to myself how ridiculous I look in the large uniform.

I reach my hands out, "Now be good little boys and go to sleep."

Their bodies lift of the ground; gurgles emanating from their throats. When the noise subsides I drop them lifeless on the ground.

I stumble over to the door and swing it open and am met by Micah's ugly mug, "It is not nice to kill fellow Marines."

I growl, "Thought you were going to be in the infirmary."

"What can I say no one aboard trusts a pirate." He grabs my arm roughly and pulls me toward the infirmary.

I am in the infirmary for at least 4 hours with a doctor with a funny white mustache. He stitches me up, cleans out my wounds, gives my antibiotics, the whole nine yards.

He grumbles about how the Admiral always leaves prisoner in poor condition and reply you're telling me, he glares. It was a fun time.

After that I am returned to a now clean cell and am chained back up. For a moment I relax enjoying being clean again. I look out at the slowly setting sun.

 _I miss everyone._

I had only been with them a few weeks, but they were my family. They were the only people in this world minus my father I could trust.

Memories start to dance in my head but are cut off by the damned metal door.

It was Micah.

I face the door and hear a soft click of it locking. The chains are pulled so I am in a standing position. My body goes into over drive.

He approaches me in the cage and licks his lips hungrily, "I have been waiting so long for the moment I could be alone with you my dear Arya."

A trails his vile hand down my cheek caressing it. I jerk my head away. Unable to do much more in my state.

"Now now don't be like that. I have been thinking about the things I would do to you once you grew up sense you were a child." He cranes my neck to the slide and runs his rough tongue up to my ear, "And now I can do whatever I want to you."

I send him flying back with my power but not more than a second before another shock is administered.

He stands up and strikes me across the face, "Don't be like that Arya it pains me to hurt you."

He hold my face with one hand and trail his other slowly up my inner tight and doesn't stop when he reaches in between my legs.

I spit in his face, "Once I escape. You are the first person I am killing."

He cups my face with his hands, "There is no escaping the Marines."

He presses his thin lips against mine and forces his tongue into my mouth. I bite down hard. His blood fills my mouth until he forces my jaw open.

I spit his own blood into his face, "That didn't stop my Captain before. It won't stop him now."

Micah wipes his blood from his face with a sneer. His hand crackles with electricity and he presses against my chest until I fall limp my body paralyzed.

He runs a rough hand under my shirt groping at my chest while the other cocks my head at an uncomfortable angle. I feel Micah bite down one the side of my neck and suck hard.

He laughs manically, "I wonder what lover boy will think of you when he sees that."

I glare at him, "When Zoro sees this he is going to cut you into a million pieces you bastard and that is going to be the end to you."

Micah forcefully presses his lips against mine, "The marines are ending this where is started Arya my beauty."

 _No... It can't be..._

Micah starts to walk away. A scream in a hoarse voice, "Micah you bastard you set this up didn't you!?"

He gives me a sadistic grin and walks out.

I finally break tears stream down my face.

After Micah ran his hands over me I felt so impure, defiled. _What else is he going to do to me?_ The though made my whole body tremble in fear.

 _Please... please... find me before it is to late... I can't go back there... please._

Between tears a whisper and choke out, "Zoro please help me. I am scared."

*Zoro*

Two weeks have passed and not a single word back form any of our allies.

The suspense was tearing me apart.

Sleep that used to come so easy to me has alluded me and was taking a toll on my body. When I was sparing, the cook he was landing easy hits. The look of pity he gave me was the worst feeling.

The life become nothing but training and eating. Anything to keep my mind of Arya.

I was taking a small break on deck when Robin approached me, "Swordsmen how are you holding up?"

"Oh hey Robin." I rest chin against my knees, "What the hell is taking everyone so long? How hard is it to find one Marine ship?" My tone is harsh.

"Now what you asking is harder than you think. Think how many Marine ships are out there out there. It could be months before we find a clue." Robin says blatantly.

"Che way to cheer a guy up. I just don't want her to become one of them. She is part of our crew she is our nakama. She should be with m. . .us." A slight blush keeps to my face as I look away from Robin.

She give a candid Robin smile and giggle, "I think everyone on this ship agrees. Don't worry we will find a way to get her back. Even if that means we have to blow up the whole marine base taking hundreds of lives with us."

I give her an uneasy laugh knowing she meant well, "Thanks Robin."

"Hey guys!" Franky voice booms, "You need to come below deck. We think Bartolomeo found something."

I sprint past Franky almost taking him on my way however I was too much in a rush to apologize.

 _Please. Be something._

I slam the door open and the rest of the crew stare up at me, "What is going on?"

Luffy's head is resting on the table staring annoyed at the purple den den mushi with rocker green hair and tusks, "I don't know the stupid snail won't stop crying no matter how hard we try."

The whole crew has irk marks on their forehead. I run my hand through my hair and snatch the den den mushi off the table. "Bartolomeo what do you have?"

"Zoro-senpai!" The snail starts crying again.

"Hey shut up! Tell me where Arya is! The crew doesn't have time for your babbling. I need to find her!" I breathe heavy waiting for the answer.

Bartolomeo sniffles, "We veered off course and found a marine base with a large marine ship in front of it. It opened fired at us but not before one of our crew caught a glimpse of Admiral Kizaru before he shot a beam of light at us. We are hiding on the back side of the island right now."

"What island are you guys by right now? Do you know the name?" I demand.

"Well I am not a hundred percent certain. The island is covered in a sea of flowers. Gambia said his grandmother is pretty certain it is called the Island of Flowers." The air grows thick.

 _No. Those sick Marine bastards._

"Umm. Thank you. Just wait where you are we will be there soon." I say in a daze.

"Anything for you Zoro-senpai! Does this mean I can get your autograph next time I see you?" The snail's eyes brim with tears.

"Sure." I answer awkwardly.

The snail burst into tears before I hang it up.

Nami is the first one to speak eyes wide with horror, "They are taking her back home to take away her freedom. How cruel."

Luffy stands up hat shadowing his eyes, "Franky, Usopp do you thing you can rig something up to destroy a marine base."

Franky nods a little unsure, "Yeah but it might take a while to make something that large."

Luffy voice was low, "How much time do we have Nami?"

Nami takes a moment to mentally calculate, "If we use Coup de Burst to get a jump start. I would say four to five days."

Luffy stares at us one eye revealing itself, "You guys have 4 days to get ready to destroy a Marine base. We are saving Arya and taking back her home island."

Sanji's smile wraps around his cigarette, "As you wish captain."

The crew goes to work preparing for all of the unknowns to come.

 _Fursawa Island. Arya's home. I can't imagine what she is going through right now._

I gaze out into the setting sun and a devilish grin crosses my face.

 _Marines you better watch out. I don't mind using a bit of force. If I have to I will slay every single one of them to save her._

I grip Wado in my hand and rest my sword against my chest. Determination filling my eyes.

 _Don't worry Arya I am coming to save you._

*Arya*

They forced a blind fold over my eyes. Secretly I was happy. I didn't want to see how they mutated my home town.

The walk was long and silent. Like a prisoner about to be hanged.

My final destination was an operating room by the sterile smell of it.

They forced a mask around my face I tried to rip it off but they electrocuted me and restrained me to a cold metal table.

A mysterious serpent like voice filled the air, "Now Miss Dracule when you wake up you are going to be a completely new person. First we are going to fix your mind than we will give your body some powerful upgrades. You will be the marine's greatest weapon."

"Vega. . punk. .. you. . bastard. ." After that I was gone.

The last words echoing in my head, "I know Zoro. Me too."


	13. Arya 20

Version 2.0

*Arya*

The sudden flow of hot liquid in my veins makes my body jump start.

I gasp, trying to swallow large amounts or air.

"We have a few questions to ask you Arya. You are going to have to come with us to the conference room." The familiar serpent like voice of Dr. Vegapunk filled my ears.

I open my eyes but it feels like I am on an acid trip. Everything is too bright and too high def to focus on anything. Vegapunk just looks like a giant white amoeba.

My head bobbles up and down obediently.

Trying to focus on the moving floor below, I push myself off my bed and step, completely missing the floor and end up in a sudden free fall.

However, I don't hit the ground but am scooped up by another white figure, and am placed and strapped into a wheel chair.

I turn my head toward the figure, words stumble out of my mouth, "Thank you. Sorry that I am not functioning properly today."

From in front of me, I hear Vegapunk's almost caring sounding voice, "It is all right. I woke you up too early for everything to be completely reset, but the government waits for no one. Just a few simple questions then you can go back to bed."

"Thank you sir. You are to kind." My voice comes out polite and robotic.

At the end of my ride I find myself in room with a few more blobs of color that I can only assume are people also.

The navy blob starts, "Okay everyone. We are here today to talk about imprisoning the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk on counts of treason from thirteen years ago and from the recent act a few months ago."

*Mihawk -a little before the trial*

I cast my eyes down and glare at one of the marines escorting me through the halls of the marine base on Furawa, my home. "This better be important. I have better things to be doing than wasting my times on a conference call."

The grunt trembles bellow me, his voice cracks, "It is very important sir. I assure you that Admiral Kizaru and Vice Admiral Micah are very appreciative that you came all the way here with your busy schedule."

I stare unblinking at the grunt until he shrinks down, "Here we are sir."

Pushing open the door I see the Admiral and the Vice Admiral lounging at the table.

"Wellllllllll if it isn't my favorite Shichibukai. Busy brooding on that gloomy island of yours?" The Admiral languid tone is already on my nerves.

"Admiral what is the meaning of me being here?" I question in a flat annoyed tone.

The admiral takes a beat too long to answer so Micah eagerly jumps in, "It about you daughter Mihawk. As you probably know she has become a pirate..."

I turn my head toward him, "I am aware. After you were tricked by her on Jade Island, she ran off with Straw Hat mongrels. She got herself a bounty of 300,000,000 beli. Are we really here to discuss the disappointment that is my daughter?"

"Accctuaaaaaalllly. We have been trailing her since Matsuri Island. Had quuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiite a battle with her. She has grown quiet strong. Made even me sweat a little." Kizaru slowly informs me, "After thhhhhhhaaaaaaat we ran into her again but this time with a little help from the science division we captured her. And noooooooww." A smirk rests on his face.

I sigh and fold my arms, "Are you trying to tell me that she is rotting in Impel down with the other criminals. Fine, but that is hardly a reason to make me come all of the way here."

 _It was a trap. Plan and simple. I could easily get out of here though. Kizaru was my only real problem._

The door swung open.

My heart stopped.

A pale girl with a shaven head with sutures running down the middle of her head and stretching from ear to ear along the base of the skull, was sitting in a wheelchair. Black stubble was starting to regrow around the sutures.

Her golden eyes were vacant and half lidded. Her alabaster skin was translucent, red and blue vessels visibly spread across her body like spider webs.

Her body was as thin and brittle looking as dried wood.

 _What did they do to my precious daughter? How could this of happened?_

"What did you do to her? Turning her into a cyborg like Kuma? Seems like a waste with her powers." I don't break my mask.

When Vegapunk's voice fills the air is when I finally realize he is present, "For now, just body enhancements to bring out her inner strength and some rewiring for her to be more obedient."

Some nameless marine in blue started talking in serious tone, "Okay everyone. We are here today to talk about imprisoning the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk on counts of treason from thirteen years ago and the recent act a few months ago."

"Are you people serious about this? You don't hold the jurisdiction to do this; this has to be held at the court at Eines Lobby." I stand to leave, "Marines, pathetic as ever."

Vegapunk leans down to Arya, acting like a caring parent, causing my blood to boil, "Arya did your mother and father fake your death so you can get off Furawa 13 years ago?"

Arya replies without a thought, "Yes sir."

An alligator grin cover his face, "How did you do that?"

"Stopped my blood from flowing to the pulse monitor. Then my mother gave me an anesthetic and buried me. After she dung me up, I hid in the woods until it was okay to leave." Her voice was cold.

"After that?" Micah pushes forward smirking victoriously.

Arya closes her eyes, rubs her temples, eyebrows knitted, "My father took me to Jade Island for training."

"Onnnnnne more question." Kizaru stares at me dead in the eyes as he asks the question "Did you really want to kill your father that day on Jade Island that Micah came?"

Arya audible groans in pain, "No. It was an act so he wouldn't get himself killed or arrested."

I sigh, "I don't see the point of this. You could have wired her brain and trained her to say those things. The Gorosei won't stand for this; it barely can be held as evidence. A drugged up girl after surgery."

Micah cackles, "If enough of us verify this interview."

I scoff, "Please."

I step over to my daughter and kneel down beside her, putting my hand under her chin, tilting her head up so I can look her in the eyes, "Maybe we will finally be able to fight on the same side now."

A moment of clarity strikes her and her liquid gold orbs stare deep into mine, "Dad?" She screams out in pain making even me jump. Her voice barely reaches a whisper, "Help me." A tear taints her cheek as her fit continues.

I glare at Vegapunk who is reaching into a medical bag, "Learn how to control your patients."

With that I head toward my ship.

 _She was still in there struggling against the entanglement of wires in her brain. I need to do something but I know I can't._

A certain pirate crew and a certain moss headed fellow come to mind; _they can though._

"You are not very subtle are you?" I turn to face Kizaru, "Didn't think you were going to let me leave the island in peace."

"You seeeeeeee I can't. I am going to be so glad to see a filthy pirate like you executed." Kizaru makes his blade of light appear in his hands.

I draw my black blade off my back, "Are you still sore from all of those times I defeated you?"

"Nooooooo I just want your daughter to watch you die and for the last thing you see is her vacant, uncaring eyes." Kizaru's muscle coil.

The weight of my sword rests comfortably in my hands, "I don't see what the problem is; we all work for the marines now."

Kizaru strikes and easy block his blade, "Noooooo you and your daughter are both filthy pirates and I won't rest until you are both dead."

"You are not killing her. "I grumble low and swing my sword down hard, making Kizaru's feet sink into the sand.

*Arya*

When I work up it was peaceful. Nothing more than the low hum of people working and the soft smell of lavender.

I found myself in a small room with a simple oak desk, chair, dresser, table, mirror, and bed. It was set up similar to my room back on Jade Island. . .

A sharp searing sensation hit me right between the eyes.

"Ah.." I press my thumb on the spot and massage the area for a moment.

Sitting up, goosebumps spread across my shoulders. I cast my eyes down and find myself in my undergarments.

 _Oh. I need clothes._

I go to the closet and slip on a white tank top, black knee length cargo shorts, a short sleeve white marine hoodie with the marine emblem in blue on the back, and black combat boots.

As I tighten my laces, I catch my reflection of myself in the mirror.

The girl in the mirror is foreign to me.

The girl in the mirror was a skeleton. Skin as pale as moonlight. Every bone was visible to the naked eye.

I carefully raise my hand to my lightly stubbled head and trace my stitches and watch carefully as the girl in mirror copies me.

Slowly, I lift my tank top and examine the now X-shaped scare on my stomach, that was about the size of my hand.

I trace my fingers over the hills and valleys of my scar.

It was the only thing that assured me the girl in the mirror was me. Why? I didn't know but I just knew,

The door swings open and I extend my hand to catch the object flying towards me.

It was my sword Kokushibyō.

I pull the blade out of its black sheath: perfect condition.

"Miss Arya it is time to go train. You have been out for 3 days and out of commission for a few weeks; you have grown weak".

I attaché Kokushibyō to left hip, "And who may you be?"

I examine the 19 year-old boy in front of me. He stood at my height, he had long platinum white hair pulled into a low pony tail, and his eyes were an electric blue. He was wearing a white button down, black slacks, and white loafers. He smelt like clean like fresh laundry and soap.

I grab his now extended and surprisingly cold hand, "My name is Zero. I am one of the five AL's on this base."

I release his hand, "AL's? Where is here?"

"AL means Artificial Logia; like Micah and myself. This marine base is on Furawa." Zero informs me.

"Furawa." The word rolls off my lips with a familiar taste.

Zero looks at me curiously, "Are you familiar with this island?"

Unsure, I shake my head, "No, I don't think so."

Zero grabs my hand and gives me a small smile, "It happened to me too. Don't worry about it."

I stare into his deep blue eyes; there was something about them I felt like I could trust, "Thank you. You are very kind."

He pulls me out the door, "Kizaru is indisposed at this time so he entrusted me, your second in command, to make sure you are in tip top shape. Sentomaru will be observing."

I furrow my eyebrow, "My second in command? I am sorry but I seem to be ill-informed."

Zero holds open a door for me, "One of the higher ups will explain."

I am led into a training field out back. It is just a plain large dirt sparing field, but it was rimmed with hundreds of vibrant flowers of every color imaginable.

My body was empty but a part of me had a slight feeling of nostalgia. _I wonder what from?_

"Arya it is good of you to finally join us." Micah was sitting over in a gazebo with two girls and another boy.

The scar starts to throb with pain just at the sight of him. _But why?_

"Micah it is good to see you. I was hoping you could explain what is going on." Zero guides me to a bench and sits down next to me.

"Right! Vegapunk has upgraded your body to help bring out the power of the God Fruit. The government wants to have an assembly of logia users to handle some of government tougher problems quietly and efficiently. We want you to be the head the operation." Micah looks at me with a pleasant smile but the pit of my stomach I have an uneasy feeling.

I stand up and bow, "Thank you. I am honored."

A scoff comes from a boy in his 20's, at least 6 and half feet tall, with smoldering orange eyes, who is wearing a black cut off, arctic camo cargo pants that are tucked into his black combat boots, and a marine hat. He smells of sulfur and ash.

I turn to him with a sense of authority, "Is there a problem. . ."

He stand ups, towering over me, and stabs a finger into my chest, "You bet I do baldie. I have been training on this island for years to have the top spot in this platoon and you walk in here like a hot shot. Everyone ranting and raving about your God Fruit abilities. Che! I bet it is all hype. I bet you can't even. . ."

I tilt my head to the side, like a bird observing a new object, a small sadistic smirk pulls at my lips, then I flick my hand out and send the boy crashing through the wall of base.

The feeling of triumph and domination, sits sickly satisfying in my stomach.

I pick up his hat, dust it off, and place it on my head.

I look to the newly revealed red mohawk, "I will forget that, if you tell me your name."

My eyes burn holes in him as I wait.

He picks himself up, "Che the name is Blaine. You were lucky that I was unprepared that time."

"Don't mind Blaine he is always itching for a fight." They high pitched voice was coming from a mouse looking girl. She was barely five feet tall, her long sandy blonde hair was in pigtails, she had large brown eyes, and freckles dusted her cheeks. She was wearing a billowing white t-shirt, jean shorts, and brown braided sandals. She smelt like a beach.

I stare down at her curiously, "How old are you?"

She giggles and extends a hand, "I am 15!" I accept her hand, "My same is Sandy by the way! Has anyone every told you are really pretty?"

I blink caught off guard, "No I don't think anyone ever has. Thank you, you are so sweet."

"Sandy stop being a brown noser." The annoyed voice came from a girl with smoky grey hair trying to look over Blaine for any wounds, but the feisty red head is pulling away.

Her hair falls in loose curls around her oval face making her charcoal eyes pop. She is a little shorter than me. She is wearing a lilac lace summer dress and was bare foot. Her wrist an ankles are adorned with handmade bracelets and anklets. She had the scent of morning dew.

"You are the last one. What's your name?" It came out closer to an order than a suggestion.

"My name is Misty and I am also not thrilled about you being in charge here. All of us have been on this island for a few years training. The government didn't even know you existed until a few months ago." She shrugs, "But if you can prove yourself, I guess I can't bitch."

She reaches into her bra and pulls out a joint, "Hey Blaine help a girl out."

Blaine's finger ignites and he lights Misty up.

I feel Zero's body cringe, "Misty that stuff is awful for you; it is going to cause you to lose concentration in battle. I don't understand why you do it."

She takes a long drags and exhales towards Zero and me, "It's so I won't be an uptight ass like you. Maybe Blaine should thaw you out. Plus you know how awful I can get when I am worked up. It helps me relax."

The mouse girl trembles slightly, "Misty is really scary when she is angry. She took down a whole pirate crew by herself when she was in a mood."

Mist shrugs casually, "One of them grabbed my ass."

For some reason I had the urge to put my arm around the young girl and rub her shoulder, "I am sure that we can all make this work out. I'll learn all of the ins and outs I need to and I'll make our group flawless. Okay?"

She nuzzles in, "You are so nice. Like the mom I never knew."

Blaine rolls his eyes, "We are one big happy family," He points to Zero than me ,"The hard ass dad, the new step mother no one likes," he moves to Sandy, "parents little princess," then Misty, "The pothead teenage daughter," to himself, "the one who has given up on the family," and lastly to Micah, "and the perverted uncle."

*Micah*

For the next few hours I watched them train and become stronger as a team.

Were there a few minor hiccups? Of course.

Blaine still doesn't respect Arya as the alpha of the group and keeps arguing to follow his plan instead of Arya's.

 _The fool._

The things that Vegapunk did to her even I couldn't understand. He tried to explain it to me but all I got from it was her brain was like a computer; uploaded with new programs that better improved her performance.

She had become a professional on the art of war over night. Any strategy seen by the marines was in that girl's brain.

Sentomaru's large, round body appears next to me, "She has improved quite tremendously. Her Haki is impeccable, and her God Fruit powers must me close to awakening all of the way."

A sick smirk pulls at my lip, "And she will do anything we say."

Images of her goddess like naked body pressed up again mine flashes through my mind. I could almost her moans ringing pleasurably in the back of my head. _All of the things I could do to her now._

Sentomaru rolls his eyes a gives me a warning glare, "I know that perverted look on your face. Vegapunk and Kizaru both explained the consequences if you tried doing those perverted things to her. I am not supposed to tell you but Arya woke up to early even after we put her to sleep again. Her memories are more dangerous that the others were."

I glare back, "I know. Arya is a stubborn bitch, she is going struggle to break through the mental wall in her brain for an eternity."

Sentomaru watches Arya closely as she tries to instruct a combination move for Misty and Blaine, "Her being on this island is probably already pushing her limit. If anything else traumatic happens it will most cause her brain to seize and her to die painfully. You know that right Micah. Vegapunk doesn't trust you to keep your hand off her. Don't tell him I said that."

Saliva pools in my mouth when Arya removes her sweatshirt bearing her round, perky breast. I wave off Sentomaru ignoring him, "I know. I know. Kizaru said the same damn thing. Why doesn't anyone trust me? I'll am capable of waiting."

 _I didn't want to wait, but if I don't she will die._

A sinister grins pulls to my face. _What if I approached it more civilly?_

"Arya can you come here for a moment?" Her name rolls of my tongue so sweetly.

Sentomaru shoots me another warning glare and whispers in my ear, "If you kill her because you are hornier than a dog, Vegapunk will kill you." With that he goes to talk to the other AL's.

She flickers out of sight and appears next to me, "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

A shiver of pleasure runs down my spine picture her down on all fours like the obedient dog she has become, "I would just like to give you a little tour around the base."

She gives me a short nod and turns to her crew, "I will be back for my evaluation Sentomaru. Micah is going to show me around."

Zero shoots me a frozen glare. I just smile and put my hand on the small of Arya's back and guide her forward.

"How is the training going Arya? The group is a pretty rowdy bunch." I question as we pad though the bustling hallways.

She ponders it for a bit, "It is a struggle to get them to work together, but their power is extraordinary I haven't seen anything like it minus. . . ."

She stops in the middle of the hallway unaware that she is blocking traffic and turns up to me with a puzzling expression, "I don't know what I was going to say."

I pause and rub her back gently, "It is just a side effect of the surgery. I promise I will make sure nothing happens to you."

She gives me an apologetic smile, "I am sorry you have to nurse me back to health."

I tour her around showing her the kitchen, the control room, the other living quarters and so, until we reach my room, "I wanted to give you something. Do you mind coming in?"

She follows, "Hey Micah? What happened to me before I was here? I don't remember much of anything." Asking uncharacteristically of her new personality. Some of her old innocence was seeping back through. I had to approach with caution.

She sits crossed legged on my plush bed and I looks through my drawers, but I frown coming up empty handed. _Who the hell took it?_

I kneel down in front of her and take her hands, "Well your father trained you too be a find young marine. You were the Marine's prized possession because of your power. You reached the rank of Vice Admiral last year, however, about three weeks ago you and your fleet encountered the Straw Hat pirates. The crew and had no mercy and killed all of you crew without hesitation."

I rest my hand gently on her stomach, "A man name Roronoa Zoro gave you that scar on your stomach. He slowly tortured your crewmates in front of you. That demon ran his three blades clean through you with a mighty force. The damage was too much. Vegapunk said that this was the only way to save you from all of the trauma you went through."

Her eyebrows were furrowed tight, "Than who saved me after my crew was killed?"

I grip her hands tightly and spread sorrow across my face, "You called my fleet for back up but we were too late. We found your half dead corpse drifting on part of your ship. I brought you back here and Vegapunk patched you up."

A slightly blush forms on her cheeks, "I guess I should be thanking you for saving me huh?"

I join her on the bed a chuckle, "No need for you to thank me. You have done the same thing for me many times. We were always close."

She squinted hard trying to remember, "You were one of my dad's friend's right? You're around the same age."

An irk mark forms on my head, "Your father entrusts you with me every time he leaves."

She nod, "Thank you for taking care of me Micah. This has all been so strange. Like I have been transferred into another world or something."

I wrap my arms firmly around her and give her a tightly squeeze and surprisingly she returns it, softer, but she returned it.

I pull back and look at her fragile frame, eager to press on, "I will not let anything happen to you. I promise." I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek.

A moment her face was red but her expression appeared to switch back between shock and complete anger.

Then. . . then she let out a high pitched shrill shriek that made my ears ring and a few other marines burst through the door in distress.

"Sir what happened?" An anonymous grunt with shaggy hair asks.

I just grumble, "Get her to the room; just let her rest."

They take a groaning Arya out of the room and I slam the door behind them.

I yell out in frustration and flip my desk over. _After all I have done to get her here._

I sheathe. _How much longer am I going to have to wait for her? I already waited 13 years for her; I can wait._

 _I have to wait._

A hear a soft tapping on my door before it opens. My room fills with frigid cold air, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You should be more careful with Arya. I know Kizaru is laid up in a hospital bed, but as long as I am around you won't be able to lay a hand on her."

Zero has an evil grin plastered on his face instead of his caring mask he usually wears. He adjusts a family gold flower on his breast pocket. A growl, "You stole that from me."

He shrugs, "It is my duty to protect the marines from filth whether that be pirates, or my own family. Kizaru chose me to be second in command because he thought Arya's power and mine would blend harmoniously together. The ultimate power couple."

He leans over, his icy breathe teases my ear, "Together we will kill all the scum in this world; starting with power hungry marines creeping closer to line of treason like yourself. Isn't that right uncle?"

With that he disappears.

I swallow hard.

On the day my sister died giving birth to that child, I knew he was going to be trouble. He is a grade A psychopath.

Ever since he was a child he looked at people like they were his dinner.

There were signs of his sick brain all throughout his childhood, neighborhood pets missing or found dead, other children forced terrified smiles, his own fathers catering to his every whim.

When he reached the age of ten, his father couldn't take it any longer. He met up with me before he took his own life. He rambled nonsense about Zero torturing him, experimenting on him, asking if he could play with the other children.

Later, after Vegapunk took Zero away for some rewiring, I found out what that meant.

I went to Zero's house and found in the back yard, a graveyard of at least a dozen of children corpses, their lives all taken in different ways. As if he was trying to find out the best way to kill someone; to become the best predator.

The worse thing was I found an icebox full of internal organs. Some of the hearts, I few had bites marks in them.

Later marine investigators tried to ask about the findings.

Zero only response was, "I thought a change in diet would help me grow stronger, but humans just taste like spoiled beef."

After that he was brainwashed, or so people thought.

I told him I was his uncle so he would have someone to trust. First he appeared reborn into the perfect gentlemen but moments like this still arise making me certain that he remembers something if not everything.

One time I caught him with a frozen blade over me while I slept. I swore I heard him whisper, "Your power isn't worth stealing. Just knowing is torture enough."

He had everyone else fooled and he had me backed into a corner like a scared child.

He was the only thing now that stood between Arya and me. For the first time I thought to myself: _Is she really worth it if the person I have to take out is my possessed nephew?_

*Arya*

"Oooooiiiii! Arya! Blaine burned my cookie to a crisp!" The spunky Sandy chases after Blaine threatening to suffocate his flame.

Misty is laughing around the joint resting in her finger.

I was surprised by how well they worked together. I knew Blaine was being sarcastic about us being a family before but you could tell that they really cared about each other.

They teased, and had each other's back in battle.

Zero and I were sitting next to each other on the couch watching the scene unfold.

Zero catches a glimpse of the slight smile that was resting on my lips, "You seem like you are happy with your position Arya dear."

I laugh, "They are a rowdy bunch I will give them that, but we are each other's only family whether we like it or not."

Zero crystal blue eyes squints as he smiles, "Exactly. All of us here were either orphaned or born part of the marines."

A turn to him, "Which one are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

A sad smile comes to his face, "Dr. Vegapunk said I repressed the memory but my parents were pirates. They rather search for treasure than take care of a child. Then put me in an old sake barrel and set me a drift to die."

My mouth parts slightly in shock and I rest my hand on top of his, "I am sorry that is terrible."

He turns his palm up and takes my hand in his, "its okay. Took down their ship a long time ago and now with how strong we have become, the team can prevent that from ever happening again."

He eyes were gleaming. A gave him sad smile, "I wish I could remember what my parents were like. After my ships run in with the Straw Hat pirates I remember absolutely nothing."

A fire burns in my stomach, "And it's all thanks to nasty pirate Roronoa Zoro."

Zero holds up a finger and pulls a box out from underneath the couch, "I cannot say much about your father minus I know that he is deeply dedicated to the marines but I have a welcoming gift that might cheer you up."

I look down at the blue box with a golden ribbon and slowly unwrap it

It was a golden rose hair clip.

It was stunning. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

The clip made me feel invincible, beautiful, and so happy.

"Zero. . . It's beautiful." I reach up to clip it over my ear. . .

The rose slips from my hands and I clutch my head.

A cool hand touches my forehead, "How about we go outside and you get you some air okay?"

"Oi. Baldie are you okay?" I force my eyes open as I stand to see that Blaine and Sandy had stopped the roughing housing and were at my side.

Misty elbows Blaine in the side, "Look at you being so caring for our leader or are you afraid she is going to kick your ass again." She extends out her hand, "Want some? It will help the pain?"

I wave a hand in front of my face, "Misty makes sure these two don't kill each other. I'll be back in a bit and we can go over what we need to improve for tomorrow's training."

Sandy salutes me, "Feel better soon! I will makes you soup to cheer you up!" she jets off to the small kitchenette.

Zero grabs my hand and weaves me through the halls until we are outside.

He turns to me and clips the flower to my tank top, "Until your gorgeous locks grow back."

I blush, "Thank you Zero, I don't know why I keep getting these headaches."

Zero pulls me down onto the grass and we lay side by side looking up into the clear sky speckled with millions of starts.

Zero turns to his side and rest a cold hand on the back on my neck, "We all had them. It just so those bad memories don't arise again."

The chill makes soothes my headache but not my mind, "But what about all of the good things that have happened? Like childhood memories. Former loves."

 _Was I bothered by the notion that I would never remember my past? Actually no._

Zero reaches a hand up and stokes the back of my neck, "Think of it this way. You gave up your past memories to give up all the hurt and now you have a clean slate to make all happy memories with your new family and new loves."

Zero pulls my head onto his chest, "Like now. Just two people enjoying the stars."

In that silence we gaze into the sky as the stars appear to fall from the sky.

Deja vu flood over me, "I don't know why but tomorrow is going to be a better day."

Zero chuckles softly, "Every day is wonderful when you are here Arya dear."

He kisses my forehead and pulls me close.

It felt so familiar. It was warm and comforting, but deep deep down the feeling of betrayal whirled in my stomach.

I shrug it off. _No this is where I belonged now._

*Zoro*

"Nami how much longer?" I ask impatiently.

"Same time as when you asked about 10 minutes go. We will be there by noon tomorrow. If you keep asking I am going to start charging you." Her voice was becoming annoyed.

"Zoro man you need to calm down. With all of the pacing you have been doing you are going to wear a hole in the Sunny." Franky furrow his brows at me.

Brook leans on his cane, "It is all sort of romantic isn't it? Pirates going off to save a marine. Like Romeo and Juliet."

Franky sniff covering his tears with his ginormous forearm, "Man how romantic!"

I just growl at the annoying duel, "She isn't a marine. She was just captured."

Robin, now comforting a sobbing Franky, speaks in a serious tone, "There is a high chance that the marines have changed Miss Arya into something similar to Kuma. Brook is most likely right. Even if we capture her there is no promises that we can get her back to normal."

Chopper pipes up, "Both Law and I will do our best to do whatever we can to help her. With Law's devil fruit power I am sure he can do somethings that I can't manually."

I ruffle my hair and lean against the mast. _Why did this have to happen? I finally got up the guts to talk to her._

Smoke is blow into my face, "Having a mental break down like a dumbass isn't going to get Arya back, you shitty mosshead."

My eyebrow twitches, "You want to go right now ero-cook. I will slice you to pieces." I jump up and grab his tie.

Usopp grabs the tray from Sanji hand, "Can you too calm down already? If not I will make you."

Sanji and I both shoot deadly glares at Usopp. He retreats behind Nami shaking and orders weakly, "Go get em Nami!"

That only earns him a first to the face.

Sanji rest a clean shoe on my chest, "What are you scared of? That she won't come back to you? That she will have to be killed?"

I swing my sword and he pars with his leg, "I am not scared of anything!"

He spins on his hands fast aiming for my side but I block with my arm, "Then why are you so nervous? Why have you been pacing on this deck for hours and bothering my sweet Nami? You shitty swordsman!"

I grind my teeth and swing my blades down but Sanji easily dodges them.

Sanji whips around quick and lands a clean hit to my neck, "Stop lying you weak bastard. It is normal to be afraid to lose someone. That why we all trained for two years so we wouldn't have to lose anyone every again! We are all worried about Arya you dumbass. If you are so concerned get your ass up and train some more."

"Hey guys are we expecting a visitor?" Luffy asks cupping his hands around his eyes.

Everyone freezes. A small lantern illuminates a familiar coffin shaped ship.

I mumble, "Why the hell is he here?"

"Hey Franky get the ladder and fetch the person that is down there. Maybe they like to party!" Luffy order cheerfully.

 _Doubt it..._

Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and I all recognized the ship and Chopper's nose noticed the familiar scent. We all stood there braced for the anything to come.

The coffin like ship barely made a nose as it bounced against the Sunny. Franky throws a rope ladder and invites the 'stranger' up.

My heart beats hard. _Did something go wrong? Maybe he just had entail._

Time passes slowly before a pale hand grasp the side of the ship, however the fingers start to quiver and lose their grip.

My instincts kick in and I grab his forearms before he falls too far down. I haul his body up and over and drop him onto the deck.

Mihawk leans up against the side of the Sunny for a few seconds before he collapsed down.

Chopper orders Usopp to get the light off of Mihawk's boat.

Mihawk clothes were torn and stained in blood. The feather in his hat half the length it used to be. His body was adorned with bruises and lacerations. He held his stomach tight.

Chopper moves Mihawk's hand and loses his shit, "Why the hell didn't you wrap these up before seeing off! You could have bled to death!"

He ignores the small doctor and turns up to the crew, "They rewired Arya. They interviewed her when she was out of it. She told them every last detail." He sucked in a painful looking breath, "She has become a government dog; obedient to there every word. I tried to convince them that I didn't care but Kizaru wasn't convinced."

I can't help but bark out a laugh, "Are you saying that the best swordsman in the see got his ass kicked by an Admiral." I wipe a tear from my eye, "So what you came here to ask for our help again?"

Mihawk glares. His eyebrow twitches, "I can't do anything the marines are already investigating me on the account of treason."

Luffy just blinks, not phases by our guest, "So become a pirate. You were one before."

Mihawk just stares at Luffy. We all did. None of us could think of reason why he shouldn't.

He frowns. Would of mistaking as his normal face, but thin worry lines cover his face, "I need to get her out of that place. Roronoa you didn't see her. She is barely alive. Pale, thin, broken."

My face becomes stern. I knew the gravity of the situation. However, Sanji was wrong I wasn't scared of anything. I will take down anything in my path to save her. I just didn't want her to suffer anymore because I couldn't save her.

"How could they do such a thing to my angel?! Tell me how to save her!" Sanji burns with passion.

For some reason Sanji's statement makes me relax.

Mihawk smirks and tells his tale.

-a while later with a patched up Mihawk-

Everyone was fired up.

Usopp was bouncing about how he was going to take down the base alone. Chopper was fussing over Mihawk. Nami, Franky, Robin, and Sanji were squished together around a map formulating a new plan. Luffy convinced Brook to play an upbeat song to prepare for battle.

Me. I had sake in my hand a laughed. More relaxed knowing more about the situation. Excited for a battle. Dressrosa seemed to long ago.

Luffy laughs and points up to the sky, "The stars are falling again!"

The crew stares up in silence.

The stars streak across the sky. Their beauty only visible for a moment.

Deja vu flood over the crew, but Luffy if the first to speak, "It is just like the night before we met Arya! That must me something wonderful is going to happen tomorrow too! Probably means we are going to save Arya with no problems! Shishishishi!"

Mihawk turn up to me, "Arya found herself an interesting crew."

I grin, "You got that right. A bunch of lunatics that care about her more than anything in the world."

A ghost of a smile flitters across his lips.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'_

And I think I am done? I believe so! I feel good about this! Sooooooo excited about getting some battle stuff on! Let me know how you feel about the new AL and if you want me to go deeper into the backgrounds! I really want you people's opinions! Let a girl know!

Vote

Comment

Like

Do the things!

Thank you all! =]


End file.
